My Way
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Mencintai gadis yang lebih muda membuat Sasuke harus mengorbankan banyak hal. Ketika pihak keluarganya mulai mengatur segalanya. Perpisahan tak terelakkan dan Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan bahwa gadisnya berubah setelah mereka bertemu kembali.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Aku takkan bisa pergi darimu…

Takkan bisa lepas darimu…

Karena hanya kau satu-satunya yang menginginkanku…

Padahal kau pun tahu…

Tak ada yang menghendaki aku hidup…

Bahkan ayah yang membuatku ada di dunia…

Atau ibu yang telah pasrah meninggalkan dunia fana…

Aku sendiri…

Terpuruk dalam kesunyian…

Kemudian kau menarikku…

Dan berkata akulah yang kau inginkan…

Dan aku percaya…

Sehingga aku tetap di sini…

Walau berulang kali aku harus rela menjelma sebagai kelinci kecil pasrah…

Yang setiap malam di terkam oleh sang singa perkasa…

.

.

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*My Way*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : M ranted, not for children, tema berat, gaje, Don't like, don't read, Pedophile Sasuke, Lime or lemon maybe-saya bingung-.*

*My first fic rante M*

.

.

.

Malam itu tangisan sang langit menguyur deras sebuah kota metropolitan yang tak pernah tidur, selalu meriah dengan gemerlap lampu malam dan aktivitas-aktivitas manusia-manusia pekerja keras yang gila dengan perkerjaan, ada pula sampah masyarakat yang memulai aksi tak berbudi hanya untuk mendapatkan selembar uang.

Dalam gemerlap malam metropolitan itu di sudut terpencil sebuah gang yang diampit dua bangunan pencakar langit terdengar tangisan pilu yang menguar dari gang gelap itu, gang yang berfungsi sebagai jalan pintas, tempat pembuangan sampah sementara atau tempat nongkrong bagi sampah-sampah masyarakat.

Tangisan pilu itu melengking memecah kesunyian malam gang kecil di sudut metropolitan itu, samar-samar tampak siulet sorang pria berbadan besar namun cukup berumur tengah menarik paksa tubuh kecil seorang gadis berumur sekitar duabelasan. Gadis kecil itu meronta, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat lelaki yang menarik paksa dirinya. Ia terus memberontak dengan air mata yang tumpah ruah seakan memohon agar lelaki tua itu berbelas kasihan dan melepaskan dirinya yang tak berdaya.

"Hiks… hiks… kumohon lepaskan aku!" raung si gadis kecil, ia tetap berusaha memberontak ketika lelaki tua itu yang menyeretnya berhenti di sebuah gang yang hanya tertembus sedikit lampu jalanan bercahaya buram.

"DIAM!" sang lelaki tua dengan tak berperasaan menyentakkan tubuh si gadis kecil, membuat tubuh ringkihnya terjembab di tanah beton yang keras.

"Jadi gadis kecil ini yang kau janjikan?" tanya pemilik sebuah suara berat dengan nada angkuh. Pemilik suara itu menyeringai sembari menghisap batang rokok yang mengepulkan asap di sepasang jari panjangnya yang kekar. Pria berambut panjang itu berjongkok dan menyentuh dangu gadis cilik itu agar mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Tidak buruk, gadis kecil yang manis. Aku yakin 3 atau 4 tahun lagi dia pasti menjadi seorang pemuas yang hebat." Puji pria itu dengan seringai puas. Pria itu bangkit dan melempar amplop coklat yang mengembung kepada pria tua itu. "Aku puas atas hasil kerjamu." Kata pria berambut panjang itu kemudian pergi dengan menyeret gadis kecil yang tengah pasrah akan selanjutnya.

Gadis kecil itu menoleh, melirik nanar sosok punggung pria tua yang hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat negoisasi itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit, setetes air mata turun dari irisnya yang serupa dengan daun penuh klorofil.

'_Ayah… kenapa?'_

.

.

.

Suara musik berdendang meriah dalam ruangan lumayan luas yang penuh dengan lampu-lampu gemerlap. Beberapa orang tampak berlenggak-lenggok menari penuh kepuasan di bawah cahaya gemerlap lampu disko dengan kesadaran diambang batas. Ada pula gadis-gadis berwajah muda dengan polesan menggoda dan lekuk tubuh seksi menggiurkan yang melenggang santai dari satu meja ke meja lain, ke satu pelukan ke pelukan lain sebagai pemuas lelaki hidung belang.

Di pojok ruangan gemerlap dengan lampu disko itu seorang pria muda tengah meneguk botol minuman keras yang membuatnya ketagihan dan terjebak di antara sadar dan tidak. Kepalanya sangat pusing namun ia merasa melayang nyaman dan tergolek puas di bantalan sofa merah marun dengan 5 botol minuman keras yang teronggok kosong di atas meja. Pria muda itu menghiraukan beberapa wanita berpakaian seksi yang kadang kala mampir untuk menggoda dan mengobralkan dirinya, namun sepertinya pria muda dengan wajah bak malaikat itu seperti tak tertarik pada pesona-pesona kupu-kupu malam yang terus menghampirinya.

Pria muda itu merebahkan kepalanya pada penyangga sofa, ia menelusuri tiap sudut keramaian klub malam yang menjadi tempat favoritnya melepaskan lelah dan kepenatan dunia.

"Rasanya… membosankan sekali…" gumam pria muda itu, ia bangkit dengan sempoyongan dan berjalan gontai menuju meja bar di mana seorang pria muda berambut pirang yang berkerja sebagai bartender itu tergelak.

"Kau mabuk Teme?" tanya pria muda berambut pirang itu, pria muda lain dengan iris onyx itu mengibaskan tangannya, "aku tidak apa-apa Dobe, ngomong-ngomong apa kau punya minuman lagi?" perintahnya.

"Hentikan Sasuke, aku tahu kau mabuk berat sekarang dan kau masih mau minum lagi?" tanya pria muda dengan rambut blonde dan iris sebiru langit itu yang secara tidak langsung mencoba menghentikan keinginan sahabatnya yang masih mau melanjutkan acara minumnya.

"Kau tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan Dobe~" sahut Sasuke lemas, kepalanya benar-benar pusing dan ia sudah tak sadar.

"Oke-oke, aku mengerti. Bagaimana kalau sedikit curhat mungkin bisa membantu sekaligus mengisi waktu selama aku menyiapkan pesananmu?" tawar Naruto sembari mengelap gelas kaca yang masih basah setelah di cuci.

"Hn… aku muak… aku muak Dobe… para Uchiha brengsek itu… sok mengatur… sok bisa mengatur hidupku…" rancau Sasuke.

Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita sahabatnya itu, keadaan Sasuke yang mabuk berat cukup menguntungkan karena pria muda itu pastilah akan jujur sejujur-jujurnya, toh dia tidak sadar.

"Aku… lelah… muak… aku ingin bebas… para bedebah itu… selalu mengatur semuanya… hidupku… pekerjaanku… jodohku… dan yang paling brengsek… mereka berniat… mengawinkanku dengan putri tunggal Yamanaka Corp… kau tahu kan Dobe?... kau mengerti kan… aku tidak ingin menikah dengan siapapun… kecuali Cherry-ku… aku ingin Cherry-ku…" rancau Sasuke tak karuan, ia memukul meja bar dengan sedikit kencang.

Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum simpul, "aku tahu perasaanmu Teme. Tapi bukankah Cherry-mu itu hanya khayalanmu semata? Khayalanmu yang selalu kau gembor-gemborkan sejak kita memasuki bangku sekolah dasar kelas 2."

"Dia bukan khayalan Dobe… dia Cherry-ku… dia milikku… dia ada… dan suatu hari aku akan memilikinya… apapun caranya…" sahut Sasuke dengan nada lirih.

"Kau terlalu lama bermimpi Sasuke…" gumam Naruto.

Pria muda berambut blonde itu menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri setelah mabuk berat, ia tahu dan mengerti hidup Sasuke pastilah sangat berat. Ia harus menjadi boneka keluarga besarnya yang terkenal perfeksionis tinggi. Segala sesuatu dalam hidup Sasuke telah diatur dalam agenda keputusan keluarga besar Uchiha, bila Sasuke melawan ia pastilah akan menerima konsekuansi yaitu isolasi dari seluruh anggota keluarga atau kasarnya diusir dari keluarga Uchiha dan tak diakui. Tapi Naruto yakin pastilah Sasuke tak keberatan karena pemuda itu sendiri sudah muak bahkan berulang-ulang kali mengutuk klannya itu dan seperti berniat untuk segera lepas dari jerat keluarga Uchiha yang penuh keangkuhan.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya melihat Sasuke yang bergerak dan berdiri sempoyongan meninggalkan dirinya, pemuda beriris onyx itu berjalan gontai entah kemana dan tak sengaja terjatuh di pelukan seorang gadis atau tepatnya seorang wanita berpakaian seksi ketika tubuh tegap pria muda itu limbung. Gadis –ups- wanita itu tampak membisikkan sesuatu dan sepertinya dibalas oleh Sasuke dan kemudian wanita itu cekikikan kecil dan memapah Sasuke menuju pintu lorong-lorong penginapan tempat para kupu-kupu malam bekerja memuaskan hasrat pria-pria hidung belang.

Naruto hanya mampu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sosok pria muda itu yang sudah menghilang. '_Dasar Teme… ujung-ujungnya pasti berolahraga di atas ranjang entah dengan siapa.'_ Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

Sorotan lampu disko yang berpendar-pendar ke mana-mana diringi dengan bunyi-bunyian musik meriah membuat klub malam itu semakin meriah ketika waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Keriuhan klub itu terjadi di tengah-tengah aula klub tampak seorang gadis cantik dengan pakaian mini tengah menari striptease di atas sebuah panggung kecil diikuti dengan sorakan para pengunjung klub itu.

Gadis itu berlengak lenggok memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya yang terpampang sempurna tanpa sehelai kain pun kemudian gadis itu turun dari panggung setelah seorang pemuda beriris coklat menariknya dan menyelimutinya dengan jaket. Setelah itu wanita dengan pakaian mini yang lain naik ke atas panggung dan kembali menari striptease dan sekali-kali menggoda pengunjung.

Blam!

Seorang pria dengan rambut panjang melangkah lumayan cepat diikuti sosok gadis cilik yang ditariknya paksa sendari tadi, gadis cilik itu tak berontak, ia sudah lelah dan pasrah atas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Pria itu membawa si gadis cilik menuju ruang kantornya.

"Siapa namamu gadis kecil?" tanya pria berambut panjang yang tengah bersandar angkuh di sofa merah marun di kantornya, ia menghisap batang rokok yang terselip di sepasang jarinya yang kekar.

"Sa-Sakura Haruno…" jawab gadis kecil dengan rambut merah muda sepinggul dan irisnya yang seindah emerald dan bagai daun yang penuh dengan klorofil.

"Sakura-Haruno… hm, nama yang sangat indah." Desah pria berambut panjang itu menghampiri sosok Sakura dan mengelus dangunya, "kau manis, aku yakin 3 atau 4 tahun lagi kau akan jadi primadona di sini." Kata pria itu.

Jantung Sakura berdengup kencang, ia ingin sekali kabur meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu namun ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena pria berambut panjang itu juga mengunci pintu kantornya, Sakura hanya mampu berdoa semoga Tuhan melindunginya.

"Sekarang lepas pakaianmu!" perintah pria berambut panjang itu.

Sakura terdiam, ia mengeleng dan menunduk takut.

"LEPASKAN PAKAIANMU!" bentak pria marah. Sakura menunduk, cairan bening meluncur dari sepasang iris berklorofil miliknya serta isakan pelan lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Tangannya dengan gemetar melepas tali dress putih sepanjang betis yang ia pakai. Dress itu jatuh di atas lantai yang dingin diiringi dengan seringai puas yang tercipta di bibir pria itu.

Pria berambut panjang itu menghampiri Sakura, ia dengan lancang menelusuri tubuh polos gadis cilik berambut merah muda itu dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan kanannya tengah asik membelai dan sesekali memijit titik-titik sensitive gadis cilik di hadapannya sementara itu tangan kirinya mengelus rambut merah muda si gadis cilik.

"Hanya menyentuhmu saja sudah membuatku bernafsu, sayangnya kau belum cukup umur untuk memulai pekerjaan utamamu." Kata pria berambut panjang itu, "tapi bagaimanapun kau tetap harus mengabdi dan bekerja untukku."

Pria itu beranjak dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa, ia memandang Sakura yang berdiri gemetar di hadapannya. "Untuk sementara ini pekerjaanmu hanya membersihkan dan merapikan kamar-kamar penginapan. Kau mulai bekerja besok." Kata pria itu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, gadis cilik itu meraih pakaiannya yang tergeletak di lantai setelah pria berambut panjang itu keluar dari ruangan, setelah memakai pakaiannya gadis cilik itu beranjak menuju pintu keluar namun kemudian ia hanya mampu kecewa karena pintu itu terkunci atau lebih tepatnya di kunci dari luar.

Karena sudah mengantuk akibat kelelahan dan hari yang sudah beranjak tengah malam akhirnya Sakura merebahkan diri di sofa empuk yang berada di ruangan itu kemudian ia terlelap dalam buaian alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menembus kaca bening, menyinari ruangan lumayan luas dengan aksen mewah dan modern. Sesosok gadis cilik mengeliat kemudian terbangun perlahan. Tidurnya cukup nyenyak karena semalam ia tidur terlalu larut. Gadis dengan iris klorofil itu tertegun melihat sekelilingnya, ia teringat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan akhirnya ia berakhir di sini.

Cklek!

Kriet!

Daun pintu di samping ruangan itu terbuka, sesosok pria berambut panjang dengan tubuh tinggi dan kekar menyeringai. "Selamat pagi manis?" sapanya menggoda.

Gadis cilik bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno itu menunduk dan mengadahkan kepalanya gugup menatap pemilik iris keemasan dihadapannya, tangan mungilnya meremas kuat dress-nya. "Se-selamat pagi… Tuan."

Pria dengan rambut panjang itu menghampiri Sakura dan mengelus rambut gadis cilik itu dengan tatapan penuh nafsu, "panggil aku Orochimaru, sayang. Sekarang bersihkan dirimu karena pekerjaanmu telah menunggu." Perintah Orochimaru.

Sakura mengangguk lemah dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi di pojok ruangan.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit gadis kecil yang identik dengan bunga khas negara Jepang itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan aroma cherry blossom yang menguar khas dari tubuhnya. Orochimaru tersenyum puas dan ia melambaikan tangannya agar Sakura menghampirinya.

"Hari ini kau harus membersihkan kamar-kamar di lobi Green Fox. Di lobi itu ada sekitar 10 kamar, bersihkan kamar-kamar yang tidak terkunci jangan sekalipun mengetuk pintu kamar yang terkunci dari dalam." Perintah Orochimaru, "alat kebersihan bisa kau ambil di pintu dekat kantorku!" tambahnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan ber-ojigi kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

"Gadis kecil yang sangat mengiurkan…" kekeh Orochimaru.

Langkah-langkah pelan dari sepasang kaki mungil milik gadis cilik berambut merah muda sepinggul itu berbunyi seirama. Gadis kecil itu mendongak melihat papan arah yang menunjukkan lorong kamar bertuliskan 'Green Fox'. Lorong itu sepi namun terlihat mewah dengan karpet merah yang tergelar panjang sepanjang jalan lorong itu, beberapa tanaman hias berjajar rapi di samping setiap pintu. Sepasang tangan mungilnya menenteng sapu, kemoceng, kain pel dan ember. Sakura memutar knop pintu kamar pertama yang tak terkunci kemudian gadis kecil itu masuk dan membersihkan kamar mewah yang mirip hotel berbintang 3 itu.

Setelah kamar pertama selesai gadis berambut merah muda itu melangkah menuju kamar no 2. Gadis dengan iris emerald itu mengernyit ketika pintu itu tak bisa dibuka yang menandakan bahwa kamar itu terkunci, Sakura memutuskan melanjutkan menuju kamar no 3, sekali lagi gadis itu mengernyit karena pintu no 3 terkunci sehingga ia memutuskan beralih pada kamar no 4. Kamar itu tidak terkunci dan Sakura segera menyeruak masuk dan kembali membersihkan kamar no 4.

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadinya membungkuk untuk membersihkan lantai, gadis kecil itu mengerutkan alisnya mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar sebelah namun Sakura tak ambil pusing dan kembali mengeluti pekerjaannya. Sesekali gadis kecil itu merebahkan diri pada kasur king size yang tertata rapi.

"Ah~~~ rasanya seperti mimpi kalau aku mempunyai kamar sebagus ini!" khayal Sakura merenggagkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Gadis itu segera beranjak keluar kamar dan melangkah kembali menuju kamar no 5. Seperti yang ia duga kamar itu juga terkunci, gadis kecil itu menghela nafas berat namun sedikit bersyukur karena pekerjaannya sedikit berkurang.

Sakura melangkah menuju kamar no 6. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat membuat gadis berambut merah muda itu tiba-tiba gelisah, '_ada apa ini_?' Batinnya bingung, Sakura mengabaikan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba galau dan ia memutar kenop pintu kamar no 6, Sakura melangkah masuk.

Bruk!

Byur!

Gadis cilik itu menutup bibirnya, emerald-nya melebar melihat sesuatu yang belum pantas ia lihat. Diatas ranjang king size itu tampak sesosok pria dengan rambut hitam kebiruan tengah memeluk sesosok wanita berambut hitam, dua insan itu polos tanpa apapun yang menutupi bahkan selimut yang teronggok kasar di lantai.

Kaki mungil Sakura gemetar dan ia berjalan mundur namun kakinya terpeleset air ember yang tumpah.

"KYAA!"

BRUK!

PRANK!

Dua insan itu bangun dan terkejut luar biasa, wanita berambut hitam itu segera meraih selimut yang tergeletak di lantai untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Sementara si pria muda dengan rambut hitam kebiruan tertegun melihat gadis kecil yang terduduk di lantai dengan pecahan guci yang berserakan di sampingnya. Gadis kecil itu menunduk takut, membuat helai merah muda panjangnya menutupi wajah mungilnya.

"Cherry?" gumam pria itu.

Wanita dengan rambut hitam sepundak itu memunguti pakaiannya di lantai dan lari ke kamar mandi meninggalkan sang pria dan si gadis cilik. Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura segera bangkit dan beranjak menuju pintu namun dengan cekatan pria itu memegang pergelangannya. Sakura memberontak walau usahanya sia-sia karena kalah tenaga. Pria itu mendorong Sakura hingga ia terjembab di atas ranjang.

Kriet!

"Maaf Tuan! Permisi saya…" sosok wanita berambut hitam keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Keluar!" perintah pria itu, wanita berambut hitam itu berlari keluar kamar.

Sakura merangkak mundur, ia ketakutan setengah mati. Sakura benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang terlampau terkejut sampai-sampai tidak segera beranjak dari kamar itu. Pria itu berbalik menuju pintu.

Cklek!

"Cherry?" bisik pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu lembut, iris onyx-nya memancarkan kerinduan yang sangat dalam. Ia melangkah menuju ranjang dan merangkak pelan menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura gemetar luar biasa, pria beriris onyx itu mengelus pipinya lembut dan mengecupnya berulang-ulang dengan penuh penghayatan sesekali bibir tipis pria itu mengecup leher Sakura dan meninggalkan ruam kemerahan. "Kau manis Cherry…" bisik pria itu menarik Sakura yang mematung ke dalam pelukan tubuh kekarnya yang polos.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu…" bisik pria itu menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh polosnya dan tubuh Sakura yang terperangkap dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

Sasuke pov

Harum…

Dia sangat harum dengan wangi cherry blossom yang menguar kuat dari tubuh dan rambutnya.

Cherry…

Akhirnya aku menemukannya, aku takkan melepaskannya, tak akan membiarkannya pergi dariku, Cherry adalah milikku… Cherry adalah milikku… dia Cherry-ku…

Kuhirup dalam aroma tubuhnya yang tak pernah berubah itu walau sudah 12 tahun berlalu wanginya tetap sama, ia tetap Cherry-ku yang kucinta. Kudekap erat tubuh mungil Cherry, takkan kubiarkan ia lepas dariku dan pergi. Aku tak ingin kehilangan Cherry lagi, aku tak ingin lagi…

Dapat kurasakan perlawanan dari tubuh yang berada di pelukanku, tapi aku menghiraukannya. Entah kenapa tubuhku terasa panas dan sesuatu berkelebat di otakku…

Desahannya…

Tubuh polosnya yang terkulai pasrah…

Keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya…

Rambut merah muda yang tergerai indah…

Tatapan memohon dari sepasang iris emerald-nya…

Sesuatu di selangkanganku menegang, nafasku memburu, tubuhku benar-benar terangsang hanya dengan membayangkannya. Tanganku entah kenapa bergerak perlahan melorotkan tali di pundak Cherry berusaha meloloskan dress berwarna putih itu. Kuhiraukan Cherry yang memberontak, inilah yang kuinginkan sejak dulu saat aku bisa memiliki Cherry-ku seutuhnya.

"Haah… haah…" desahku di sela-sela nafas yang memburu dan usaha untuk melepaskan pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Cherry.

Sementara itu bibirku mulai beraksi, kukecup bahu mungil, leher dan dadanya yang mulai ranum. Ia nikmat… ia sangat nikmat walau kutahu tubuhnya belum layak untuk melayani nafsuku, tapi aku tak perduli.

Kegiatanku terus berlanjut sampai…

Duk!

"ARGH!"

Rasanya selangkangku sakit sekali!

Cherry dengan panik segera beranjak dari ranjang dan segera merapikan dress-nya yang melorot sehingga mengekpos tubuh atasnya. Kemudian Cherry berlari menuju pintu.

Blam!

Cherry…

Kau akan jadi milikku… kau akan menjadi milikku!

End of Sasuke pov

.

.

.

Kakinya bergerak cepat, melesat bagai kilat yang tak terlihat. Ia berlari, berlari menembus angin. Dengan nafas menderu pemilik kaki mungil tanpa alas-karena sandalnya tertinggal di kamar tadi- gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu terus berlari tak memperdulikan urat-urat di kakinya yang telah berteriak kesakitan dan nafasnya yang memberi peringatan untuk berhenti, ia terus berlari seperti kata hati dan pikirannya.

Cairan bening juga tak henti-hentinya meluncur bebas dari sepasang iris berklorofil miliknya yang terpejam erat.

Bruk!

Hingga ia tak menyadari telah menabrak seseorang.

"Ma-maaf!" pekik gadis kecil itu takut-takut dan segera berlalu, sosok yang di tabraknya itu bahkan tak sempat menguncapkan apapun iris jade-nya hanya menatap kepergian gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan heran.

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis cilik itu di sini?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Pemuda berambut merah bata itu bangkit dan membersihkan jas putih miliknya kemudian berlalu entah kemana dan menghilang di ujung lorong daun pintu besar dari jati berwarna coklat tua.

Gadis kecil berparas cantik itu terus melangkah dengan cepat terus pula menghapus lelehan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya keluar. Ia tak pernah berharap, tak pernah berharap menjumpai pemandangan hina seperti tadi. Mengingatnya membuat sosok berambut merah muda sepinggul itu terpukul tatkala angannya kembali terbang ke masa lalu di setiap malam di rumah mungil kumuh tak terawat miliknya yang dulunya hangat berubah menjadi lubang penghasil dosa dari sang ayah.

Setiap malam ia mendengar, kadang kala setiap pagi ia menjumpa sepasang insan tanpa busana yang terlelap di sofa seakan tak memperdulikan adanya sang Pencipta yang menyaksikan semua. Ia juga melihat bagaimana dua insan tanpa pikiran itu bercumbu mesra bagai binatang, tak melihat tempat dan waktu.

Ia menghapus air mata, berdoa agar sang Pencipta tetap menurunkan perlindungannya, tetap mengelilinginya dengan penjagaan maha hebat milik-Nya. Ia berdoa semoga tak terjatuh dalam kubangan dosa itu, ia berdoa semoga Tuhan menghindarkannya dari kubangan itu.

Langkah kecilnya terus menggema, diiringi dengan sosok dengan dress putih sebetis itu yang semakin menjauh.

Pagi itu adalah lembar awal hidupnya, lembar awal takdir sang Pencipta yang mengujinya apakah ia mampu bertahan atau tidak? Apakah ia mampu lolos atau tidak? Jawabannya hanyalah waktu dan sang Pencipta yang tahu.

.

.

.

Jemari kekarnya dengan puas terus memilah-milah uang yang menumpuk banyak di tangan dan mejanya, penghasilan karyawannya hari ini sungguh memuaskan, ia yakin bahwa semakin lama bisnis ilegalnya itu akan berkembang pesat. Bahkan ia yakin akan menjadi orang terkaya di Konoha suatu hari nanti.

"Dua… tiga… khukhukhu… lumayan juga pemasukan kemarin malam. Hari ini juga aku bisa berpesta sepuasnya." Kata pria berambut panjang itu gembira, iris-nya yang serupa emas itu berkilat menerawang jauh ke khayalannya untuk nanti malam. Pesta di klub mewah miliknya dan malam panas bersama seorang gadis perawan. Entah sudah berapa kali pria setan itu mengauli gadis-gadis belia yang masih suci, memanfaatkan penderitaan mereka akan kebutuhan uang. Karena sangat mudah baginya, hanya dengan segepok uang tak seberapa maka dengan rela gadis-gadis belia itu menyerahkan kesuciannya dan ikut tenggelam dalam nikmat surga dunia dan terjerumus dalam kubangan dosa.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Suara ketukan pelan di pintu membuat pria bernama Orochimaru itu menghentikan kegiatannya, di tatapnya tajam sosok yang menyeruak masuk ke kantornya dengan takut-takut. Sosok itu adalah seorang gadis cilik yang kemarin baru saja di 'beli' oleh lelaki setan itu.

Tatapan tajam Orochimaru berubah menjadi lembut atau tepatnya di buat semanis-manis mungkin agar calon kupu-kupu malamnya itu tak ketakutan. "A-ada apa Tuan memanggil saya?" tanya Sakura dengan gugup, jujur ia merasakan aura yang berbahaya di ruangan mewah itu.

"Khukhukhu… aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja hari ini. Dan sepertinya kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu, hm… jadi bagaimana laporanmu untuk hasil kerjamu itu, sayang?" tanya Orochimaru dengan seringai menggoda.

Sakura bergidik takut namun ia mencoba untuk mengangkat kepalanya, "sa-saya membersihkan kamar-kamar di lobi 'GreenFox', a-anu ada beberapa kamar yang tidak terkunci namun ada juga yang terkunci. Dan… saya membersihkan kamar yang tak terkunci sesuai perintah anda… Tuan." Terang Sakura gugup.

Orochimaru tersenyum puas, "hm, kerja bagus." Pujinya walau itu sebenarnya tak perlu, ia hanya mencoba –sok- beramah tamah pada calon pegawainya itu, agar nantinya Sakura takkan membangkang untuk melaksanakan tugasnya setelah ia cukup umur.

.

.

.

Pria muda itu terus mendecih dan berkali-kali menghela nafas berat, ia menghiraukan tatapan kesal dari sosok pemilik mata aqua dan rambut pirang pucat di sampingnya. Gadis cantik bernama lengkap Ino Yamanaka itu mendengus melihat calon suaminya yang tak ada lelahnya berdecak kesal membuatnya ikut-ikutan kesal juga. Sudah satu jam mereka duduk berhadapan di meja klasik restoran mewah itu namun tampaknya Sasuke tak berniat sedikitpun memesan makanan atau mengajaknya mengobrol malahan yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sejak tadi pria muda berparas tampan bak romeo itu terus-terus berdecak sebal dengan cara berdecih dan menghela nafas berat.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau mengacuhkanku Sasuke?" gerutu Ino kesal, namun tak direspon pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Sasuke~~~?" rajuk Ino.

"Hn, diamlah!" decak Sasuke dengan kesal, pria muda itu memijit kepalanya yang pening-efek mabuk semalam-. Ia benar-benar merutuki orang tuanya yang langsung menyuruhnya mengajak Ino makan siang begitu ia pulang padahal ia baru saja sampai di ambang pintu. Seharusnya hari ini dia istirahat di rumahnya yang nyaman namun seperti penjara itu.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia melengos dan dengan kasar meraih buku menu kemudian melambaikan tangan mungil ramping miliknya memanggil seorang maid yang sudah siap siaga dekat meja kasir.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan,

"Hum, aku pesan dua sushi, satu jus apel dan satu jus tomat!" jawab Ino. Maid itu berojigi seteah mencatat pesanan kemudian undur diri ke dapur.

"Oh Tuhan, kumohon Sas, bicaralah paling tidak keluarkan suaramu. Kau dari tadi terus saja diam seperti patung!" keluh Ino.

Sasuke bukannya menuruti permintaan Ino malah bangkit dan melangkah meninggalkan gadis berambut pirang pucat itu, hal itu tentu saja membuat Ino terbelalak dan segera beranjak menyusul Sasuke. "Sasuke tunggu!" pekik Ino menahan lengan pria muda itu, Sasuke dengan cepat menyentakkan lengannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Dengar Yamanaka aku tak pernah setuju atas perjodohan itu. Kuharap kau mengerti!" kata Sasuke tajam kemudian ia melenggang meninggalkan Ino yang terpaku.

"KAU TIDAK BISA MENOLAK SASUKE! MASA DEPANMU ADA DI TANGANKU!" teriak Ino. Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan terus melangkah meninggalkan gadis seperti boneka Barbie itu.

"Aku takkan pernah melepaskanmu Sasuke…" gumam Ino dengan tangan terkepal.

Hari yang tadinya panas oleh terik matahari kini berubah yang tampak sekarang adalah semburat orange yang berada di ujung cakrawala, nafas alam yang berhembus lembut tiap sore itu membelai dedaunan-dedaunan penuh klorofil yang biasanya menghembuskan oksigen dari fotosintesis siang tadi. Namun sore yang beranjak naik tak menghilangkan pesona hijaunya daun-daun musim panas.

Bila saat sang raja menyingsing dengan perkasa di puncak langit tertinggi dan menghangatkan bumi dengan sinarnya, daun-daun bermekaran indah sembari menunggu kupu-kupu indah berwarna-warni yang nantinya akan menghisap madu bunga-bunga itu dan menyebarkan benih-benih mereka. Namun saat sang raja telah memadam dan hari yang beranjak malam maka kupu-kupu warna-warni itu berubah menjadi kupu-kupu malam yang ada di pinggir trotoar, hidup di sela-sela lautan manusia penuh derita, dusta, dan mimpi kosong.

Iris klorofil itu memandangi hiruk pikuk kota Konohagakure yang merupakan kota besar metropolitan dari sebuah jendela lebar di balkon kamar bertingkat yang ada di sebuah Bar terkenal dengan papan besar bertuliskan 'Blue Rose'. Bar mewah bertingkat 5 itu di penuhi oleh pengunjung-pengunjung karena si pemilik bar yang kebetulan mengadakan pesta. Gadis kecil berambut permen kapas itu menghela nafas dan membaringkan tubuh kecilnya di ranjang king size mewah di salah satu kamar penginapan bar. Tuannya yang berambut panjang itu memerintahkan agar si gadis kecil beristirahat di sana sampai besok pagi.

Paling tidak lelaki hidung belang tua bangka itu masih berbaik hati dengan menguncinya di salah satu kamar agar ia bisa beristirahat dan tak di ganggu pelanggan-pelanggan mengingat gadis kecil itu masih di bawah umur, dan untuk saat ini Sakura patut berterima kasih untuk lelaki yang merangkap sebagai bos sekaligus pemilik bar terkenal itu.

Sakura tetap terjaga, karena matanya yang sukar terpejam dan akhirnya ia hanya tidur-tiduran dengan malas di atas kasur empuk mewah itu. Kasur itu sangat nyaman namun mengingat bahwa ranjang itu di waktu biasa akan berderit karena aktivitas 'olahraga' setiap malam membuat Sakura enggan.

Sakura sudah bolak-balik mengelilingi ruangan, bahkan ia sudah membersihkan diri, makan dan tinggal terbang kealam mimpi namun matanya sukar terpejam membuatnya sangat gusar.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengenakan kaos dan hotpants, namun karena ukuran pakaian itu untuk orang dewasa maka sangat kedodoran untuk tubuh Sakura. Sakura melangkah menuju pintu, memutar kenopnya pelan namun ia menelan kekecewaan tatkala pintu itu terkunci dari luar. Sakura terdiam sejenak namun tak kehabisan akal ia segera mengambil jepitan rambut yang entah kenapa berada di bawah ranjang king size itu, Sakura yakin mungkin saja itu milik seseorang yang sebelumnya menginap di kamar itu.

Sakura memasukkan ujung jepitan rambut itu di lubang pintu dan…

Klik!

Pintu itu terbuka dan Sakura tersenyum puas atas hasil kerjanya.

Kaki mungil telanjang miliknya melangkah tanpa suara dengan cepat, ia berharap bosnya tak memergokinya yang kabur dari kamar. Sakura berfikir untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu untuk kabur.

Sakura yakin ia sekarang berada di lantai 3 karena lantai dua bangunan itu untuk tempat klub malam, walau Sakura masih kanak-kanak ia cukup dewasa dan cerdas untuk tahu tentang dunia-dunia gelap karena ayahnyalah salah satu pelaku di dunia itu, selain itu Sakura juga pernah belajar menggunakan alat-alat modern milik temannya dulu yang kaya raya. Setidaknya Sakura bersyukur ia masih mengenyam pendidikan sampai sekolah dasar tingkat enam diselingi dengan tawaran les privat dari teman karibnya dulu sehingga Sakura mengenyam pendidikan yang lebih dari cukup.

Gadis beriris klorofil itu juga sebenarnya cerdas, karena saat les privat dulu ia sempat di ajari materi untuk sekolah menengah akhir.

Sakura memutuskan turun menuju lantai dua menggunakan tangga walau sudah ada lift, karena ia tahu lift itu menuju langsung pada pintu utama klub malam dan pastinya akan sangat berbahaya kalau ia sampai tertangkap oleh bosnya. Kaki mungilnya melangkah pelan menuruni undakan anak tangga yang hanya di terangi lampu buram, lantai anak tangga itu juga sepi karena tak pernah dipakai namun setidaknya setiap pagi seorang pelayan pasti menyapu dan mengepelnya.

Sakura terus melangkah namun kaki mungilnya berhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara aneh dari bawah sana,

"Ah… terus sayang… ah-ah-ah… oh…"

Suara itu membuat Sakura menegang, ia melihat bayangan sesosok pria dan wanita yang tengah bercinta di tikungan anak tangga itu.

"Ah… ah… ah…" suara desahan si wanita semakin keras ketika si pria semakin cepat bergerak menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai dua pasang manusia hina itu selesai dengan kegiatannya dan pergi, Sakura duduk di salah satu anak tangga sembari menutup telinganya rapat-rapat dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"AKH!" desahan wanita itu memuncak ketika si pria klimaks dan akhirnya mereka terkulai sejenak sampai akhirnya merapikan diri mereka masing-masing dan si pria menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada si wanita.

"Ini uang tambahan untukmu sayang…" bisik pria itu dengan nada menggoda, "jangan bilang-bilang bosmu ya?" kata pria itu lagi dib alas dengan senyum manis dari si wanita kemudian mereka berciuman panas dan si pria melangkah meningalkan si wanita.

"Haaah… untung saja aku mendapat uang tambahan. Setidaknya ini cukup untuk membayar perawatan Jirobo di rumah sakit." Ujar wanita itu dengan nada sendu, wanita berambut merah muda tua itu menyelipkan uang-uang itu pada alas sepatunya berjaga-jaga agar tak sampai ketahuan ketika menemui bos atau melayani pelanggannya yang lain.

Kemudian wanita itu berlalu pergi menuju ruang klub malam yang penuh gemerlap untuk mengobral dirinya sebagai kupu-kupu malam.

Wanita itu tak menyadari bahwa sepasang iris emerald menatapnya iba sekaligus tak percaya, '_wanita itu dia melakukan semua perkerjaan ini karena terpaksa…'_ batin Sakura miris, kaki mungilnya menapak kembali menuruni undakan anak tangga. Sakura mengintip dan melangkah keluar setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada orang di sekitar situ. Ia melangkah pelan menelusuri lorong panjang yang kosong. Lorong itu memang masih terlihat mewah dengan lantai marmer yang manjadi jalan dan tembok bercat putih gading serta sorotan lampu berwarna kuning yang tergantung di langit-langit.

Rambut merah muda sepinggulnya berayun seiring dengan langkahnya teratur miliknya, ia tak menyadari sepasang iris dengan warna hijau memperhatikannya sejak ia berbelok di tikungan lorong. Pria dengan manik hijau dan rambut putih sebahu itu mengikuti Sakura dengan seringai ganjil, pria itu menjilati bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu.

'_Di mana sih jalan keluarnya?'_ Batin Sakura gelisah, ia lelah sendari tadi terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Akhirnya gadis beriris klorofil itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengumpulkan energi.

Grep!

"Mau kemana kau nona manis?" sebuah suara berat membuat Sakura tersentak apalagi ketika ia merasakan pinggangnya seperti di rengkuh oleh sebuah tangan kekar.

Seketika itu juga Sakura berontak, pria itu mendecih dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Sakura. Membawanya menuju toilet yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ, toilet itu adalah toilet khusus untuk karyawan.

Cklek!

Pria itu mendudukkan Sakura di kloset dan mencoba melucuti pakaian gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura memberontak, berusaha menghalangi usaha pria hidung belang di hadapannya ini, ia tak akan membiarkan pria brengsek itu memperkosanya.

.

.

.

Aku tak pernah ingin hidup seperti ini…

Hidup dari satu gengaman ke gengaman yang lain…

Aku lelah…

Lelah pada waktu yang tak pernah puas mempermainkanku…

Aku merasa doa-doa yang selalu kupanjatkan setiap malam taklah berguna…

Karena pada akhirnya aku selalu menderita…

.

.

.

To be continue…

Fic ini saya edit dari typo yang bertebaran. Kalau soal diksi atau tanda baca saya angkat tangan deh, jujur saya lemah banget soal diksi dan tanda baca de-el-el. Chap 1, 2, dan 3 sebagian saya sambung. Biar 1 chapter kelihatannya panjang gitu. :-D

Oh ya sedikit info agar reader tidak bingung :

Di sini SasuSaku selisih umurnya 8 tahun.

Sasuke umurnya 20 tahun dan Sakura 12 tahun.

Cerita ini sedikit mengandung unsure pedophile-reader pasti tahu bagian yang mana-

RnR if you mind…


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Aku takkan bisa pergi darimu…

Takkan bisa lepas darimu…

Karena hanya kau satu-satunya yang menginginkanku…

Padahal kau pun tahu…

Tak ada yang menghendaki aku hidup…

Bahkan ayah yang membuatku ada di dunia…

Atau ibu yang telah pasrah meninggalkan dunia fana…

Aku sendiri…

Terpuruk dalam kesunyian…

Kemudian kau menarikku…

Dan berkata akulah yang kau inginkan…

Dan aku percaya…

Sehingga aku tetap di sini…

Walau berulang kali aku harus rela menjelma sebagai kelinci kecil pasrah…

Yang setiap malam di terkam oleh sang singa perkasa…

.

.

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*My Way*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : M ranted, not for children, tema berat, gaje, Don't like, don't read, Pedophile Sasuke, hard lemon maybe-saya bingung-.*

*My first fic rante M*

.

.

.

"Hiks… hentikan!" isak Sakura di selingi dengan usahanya mempertahankan diri, namun pria itu tak bergeming, tangan kekarnya dengan lincah terus berusaha melepaskan pakaian Sakura.

Karena Sakura terus melawan pria itu dengan marah merobek paksa kaos Sakura membuat pakaian itu rusak dan tak bisa dipakai kembali, Sakura segera menutupi buah dadanya yang tak tertutupi berusaha melindungi tubuh atasnya dari kecupan membabi buta pria itu. Kemudian pria itu memegangi pinggang Sakura dan membaringkan tubuh mungilnya dengan kasar di lantai yang dingin. Kemudian pria itu melepaskan hotpants Sakura dan celana dalamnya dengan kasar.

"DIAM! AKU AKAN MENYELESAIKAN INI DENGAN CEPAT!" seru pria itu dengan tak sabaran, ia melorotkan celananya dan mempersiapkan kesejatiannya untuk menyatukan dirinya dengan Sakura.

Sebelumnya ia mengelus kewanitaan Sakura dengan lembut dan memasukkan jarinya dan mendorongnya maju mundur perlahan kemudian menambah kecepatannya.

"AH-AH-AH!" Sakura mendesah kemudian ia lemas saat merasakan sesuatu seperti menyeruak keluar dari tengah-tengah selangkangannya.

Pria berambut putih itu mendekatkan miliknya pada selangkangan Sakura, memasukkan miliknya perlahan pada kewanitaan gadis cilik itu yang sangat sempit.

"Ah~~" desahnya nikmat merasakan jepitan keras di benda miliknya.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura yang menangis histeris merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa di selangkangannya. "HIKS! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!"

Pria itu terus melakukan kegiatannya untuk memasukan miliknya di kewanitaan Sakura tak memperdulikan gadis kecil itu yang sudah mengerang kesakitan dan histeris tidak karuan.

"KUMOHON HENTIKAN!" jerit Sakura pilu, cairan bening turun deras dari sepasang iris klorofil miliknya yang mulai meredup.

'_Oh Tuhan… kalau Engkau memang ada… tolonglah umatmu dari setan terkutuk ini…' _doa Sakura pasrah dalam hati. Tangannya tak mampu lagi berontak karena pria itu mencekal kedua tangannya.

"AH…" pria itu mendesah hebat ketika seperempat kesejatiannya berhasil memasuki kewanitaan Sakura, ia tertegun ketika merasakan selaput yang menganjal kesejatiannya. Bibir tipisnya mau tak mau tersenyum tepatnya menyeringai, "kau masih perawan rupanya." Ujar pria itu, ia menjilat bibirnya dan kembali bergerak.

Ia memundurkan miliknya untuk nantinya menghentakkan dengan kuat miliknya di tubuh Sakura untuk membobol dengan ganas keperawanan gadis itu.

"Bersiaplah sayang…" bisiknya.

"Hiks… kumohon jangan… hentikan…" isak Sakura pasrah.

Pria itu mengerakkan miliknya dengan cepat menerobos paksa kewanitaan Sakura.

"AAAAKHHHH!"

BRAK!

Pria itu memutar kepala terbelalak melihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut hitam kebiruan mendobrak pintu itu, nafas pemuda itu memburu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Hatinya merasa sangat panas.

Pria berambut putih itu dengan cepat segera menarik kesejatiannya yang sebelumnya tertanam pada kewanitaan Sakura. Hampir saja, hampir saja ia membobol keperawanan gadis cilik itu. Namun semua gagal, akhirnya pria bermata hijau itu memutuskan untuk merapikan pakaiannya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tergeletak pasrah dan pria muda yang menatapnya tajam.

Pria berambut putih itu mendecih, _Uchiha brengsek!_

Pria itu tahu bahwa berurusan dengan Uchiha adalah kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu beralih menatap Sakura dengan iba, ia menghampiri tubuh kecil yang masih tergeletak itu setelah menutup pintu. Kaki Sakura yang masih mengangkang lebar membuat pria muda bermarga Uchiha itu berusaha menahan gejolak di dadanya dan desakan di celananya.

Sasuke dengan telaten mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang lunglai dan mendudukkannya di kloset, ia membuka lebar paha Sakura dan mendekatkan bibirnya di kewanitaan gadis cilik itu. Sasuke melumat apa yang ada di sana, memaju-mundurkan lidahnya dan menyesap rasa manis milik Sakura.

Sasuke tak dapat menghentikan senyum kelegaan yang berkembang di sela-sela hisapannya. '_Syukurlah aku masih berkesempatan memiliki kegadisanmu…'_

Sasuke terus menghisap, sementara itu Sakura yang masih lunglai dengan mata terpejam mendesah kecil karena perbuatan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, ia melepaskan kemeja miliknya dan memakaikannya di tubuh polos Sakura. Sasuke juga memunguti hotpants dan celana dalam Sakura yang tergelatak di lantai. Setelah memastikan Sakura telah memakai semua pakaian yang menutupi tubuh polosnya Sasuke mengendong gadis cilik itu di punggung tegapnya yang tertutupi kaos biru polos.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari dalam toilet, ia hendak menuju pintu keluar namun baru dua meter ia melangkah sesosok pria berambut panjang melangkah dengan suara langkah berat yang bergema di sepanjang lorong itu. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan sejenak memutar kepala kebelakang untuk melihat siapa gerangan pemilik langkah kaki itu. Pria dengan rambut panjang itu mendekati Sasuke dengan kedua tangan yang masuk di celana merah tuanya, tak lupa dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya yang mengembangkan seringai.

"Mau anda bawa kemana gadis kecil itu Tuan Uchiha?" tanyanya dengan seringai mengoda, "gadis kecil itu salah satu pegawai saya." Tambah Orochimaru menghembuskan asap dari rokoknya dengan seringai yang masih terpatri di wajah tirus pucat miliknya.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, "Salah satu pegawaimu? Jadi dia juga…"

"Tidak… tidak… tidak… gadis kecil ini masih terlalu muda untuk bekerja seperti itu." Potong Orochimaru.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "jadi?"

"Gadis kecil ini akan bekerja sebagai cleaning service sampai ia cukup umur untuk menjadi kupu-kupu malam." Kata Orochimaru dengan seringainya.

"Bagaimana kalau gadis ini menjadi milikku, dan 100 juta yen akan menjadi milikmu?" tawar Sasuke.

"Hm, aku tak menyangka Tuan kaya raya sepertimu mau membayar semahal itu hanya untuk seorang gadis cilik." Cibir Orochimaru.

"Bagaimana dengan 1 milyar yen, langsung kukirim ke rekeningmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai angkuhnya, ia menyodorkan tangannya sementara yang lain menahan tubuh Sakura yang tertidur lelap akibat pingsan di punggungnya. Orochimaru semakin menyeringai lebar.

Tanpa aba-aba Orochimaru menyambut jabatan tangan Sasuke.

"Deal!"

Seorang Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan bukan?

.

.

.

Bibir tipis itu tak mampu menghentikan senyum yang terus mengembang, ia berulang kali menengokkan kepalanya mengamati pahatan sempurna sosok bagai malaikat yang tengah terlelap di jok mobilnya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mengelus rambut milik gadis cilik itu sementara tangan kanannya memegangi stir Jaguar-nya yang menembus gemerlap malam kota Konoha.

"Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku, akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu Cherry…" ujar Sasuke.

Malam itu menjadi awal perjuangan hidup Sakura di sela-sela gemerlapnya metropolitan Konohagakure dan permainan takdir yang tak pernah lelah bergulir.

.

.

.

Senyum tak bisa lepas dari wajah tampannya. Pria muda itu bersendekap dan melangkah menuju sosok yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang king size mewah yang berselimut kain sutra. Sosok yang ternyata gadis berambut merah muda itu tak jua bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Sementara itu sang pria muda mendekat dan membelai rambut panjang si gadis sembari membisik-bisikkan kata-kata manis penuh cinta. Pria muda itu tersenyum lega atas usahanya selama ini yang membuahkan hasil, ternyata tak perlu bersusah payah karena Tuhan sendirilah yang membawa gadisnya itu kepadanya.

Tangan kekar miliknya masih asik membelai kepala gadis kecil itu sembari angannya kembali ke masa lalu, terbang menembus angannya saat pertama kalinya pria beriris onyx itu menetapkan pilihan bahwa gadis kecil yang terlelap itu akan menjadi cintanya, hidupnya dan miliknya.

.

.

Flashback

.

.

Bocah berambut hitam kebiruan itu hanya mampu mendesah pasrah dan tetap berdiri tegak di samping kedua orang tuanya yang tengah menyambut para tamu-tamu undangan. Iris onyx-nya dengan bosan memperhatikan sekitar sekedar melihat-lihat. Di tengah-tengah jamuan besar itu sosok pria tampan yang identik dengan rambut hitamnya sebagai bukti bahwa ia adalah anggota keluarga Uchiha tengah menyalami tamu-tamu dan bercanda ria dengan mereka, namun bocah berambut hitam kebiruan itu tahu bahwa dibalik senyum merekah dari pria itu menyembunyikan berjuta kesedihan. Hari ini adalah hari besar bagi keluarga Uchiha atas kerja sama dengan sebuah keluarga besar yaitu Momochi yang disepakati dengan pernikahan dari salah satu anggota keluarga.

Bocah bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha itu mengendap-endap meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah sibuk sendiri. Kaki mungilnya menapak mengelilingi ruang pesta, dia mendesah bosan dan memutuskan berjalan menuju balkon rumah yang lumayan luas. Nafas sang alam langsung menyambutnya membawa juga beberapa helai-helai hitam kebiruan yang membingkai wajahnya.

Sasuke terus menatap langit malam penuh bintang tanpa rasa jemu. Hingga nafas sang alam kembali tertiup dan membawa sehelai kelopak sakura yang melayang-layang pasrah. Sasuke terpana dan tangan mungilnya meraih kelopak sakura itu.

"Sasuke?" sebuah suara baritone membuat pemuda cilik itu tersadar dari rasa kagumnya pada kelopak sakura itu.

"Ada apa?" sahutnya memutar kepala menatap langsung iris onyx lain yang mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pemilik iris onyx itu, seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang terkuncir rapi.

"Hanya melihat langit malam." Kata Sasuke. Telapak tangannya mengenggam kelopak Sakura itu dengan hati-hati seakan menginginkan benda berwarna indah itu untuk menjadi miliknya.

"Apa yang kau genggam di telapak tanganmu?" tanya pemuda itu menatap curiga dan ingin tahu karena menyadari tangan mungil adiknya tergenggam.

"Tidak ada!" kilah Sasuke namun pemuda itu dengan gesit meraih tangan Sasuke dan membukanya dengan paksa. Alisnya mengernyit,

"Ternyata ini?" tanyanya dengan tenang. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Pemuda cilik itu melengos enggan menatap wajah tampan kakaknya.

Pemuda bernama Itachi Uchiha itu tekekeh geli dan mendekati adiknya, mendorong bahu mungil itu pelan. "Kembalilah ke pesta, para anggota keluarga menunggu kita."

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya, pemuda cilik itu segera melangkah namun ia berbalik ketika kelopak sakura itu terlepas dari gengaman telapaknya. Sasuke meraih kelopak sakura itu.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, "kenapa kau membawa kelopak sakura itu?" tanyanya.

"Bolehkah ini menjadi milikku?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap, digenggamnya kelopak itu dengan hati-hati.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, tangan besarnya meraih tangan mungil Sasuke dan membukanya. "Kelopak ini tak lebih berharga daripada emas. Untuk apa kau memilikinya?" ujar Itachi.

Kelopak sakura itu terbang terbawa angin diiringi dengan tatapan tidak rela dari Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik mengikuti dorongan dari Itachi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan kembali berbaur dalam kemeriahan pesta itu.

Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke di deretan kursi kosong yang berjajar rapi di sudut-sudut ruangan. Para tamu sebagian besar lebih memilih berkumpul di aula utama menikmati musik meriah.

Sasuke mendudukkan pantatnya di salah satu sofa, bertopang dangu dengan bosan. Onyx-nya menelusuri tiap inci aula besar itu. Sasuke terkejut ketika tiba-tiba melihat sosok bayi dengan bola mata emerald besar dan rambut tipis berwarna merah muda duduk sendirian di salah satu sofa. Sasuke tertarik dengan sosok bayi itu, didekatinya bayi imut itu. Sasuke menatapnya penuh perhatian ketika iris onyx-nya bertemu dengan iris klorofil bulat si bayi. Bayi itu tersenyum manis membuat Sasuke memerah menahan hasratnya mati-matian untuk tak mencium pipinya yang tembem itu.

Tangan mungil bayi itu bergerak-gerak seperti hendak meraih Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadarinya mendekati bayi berambut merah muda itu membiarkan jemarinya yang lebih besar digenggam kuat oleh tangan mungil milik si bayi. Bibir mungil bayi itu mengumbar tawa riang membuat mau tak mau bibir kecil milik Sasuke melengkung menahan geli.

"Cherry…" gumam Sasuke, tangannya yang lain membelai rambut bayi itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Sasuke merasa perasaan seperti ingin memiliki bayi itu.

"Sasuke?" sebuah suara lembut membuat Sasuke tersadar dan memutar kepalanya, di sampingnya sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang tersenyum lembut kepada putra bungsunya. Di belakang wanita yang ternyata ibu Sasuke itu berdiri 2 orang pria dewasa dan seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang tersenyum lembut.

Wanita itu melangkah menghampiri bayi berambut merah muda yang ada didepan Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya tak rela. Entah bagaimana bisa bayi berambut merah muda itu merespon. Tangan mungilnya bergerak-gerak cepat seakan tak ingin dipisahkan dari Sasuke.

"Hihihi… sepertinya putri Bibi menyukaimu Sasuke-kun." Kikik wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Bolehkah aku mengendongnya?" pinta Sasuke.

"Tentu." Kata wanita itu kemudian menyerahkan putrinya.

Sasuke mengelus rambut tipis bayi digendongannya, "Cherry?" bisiknya lembut. Dikecupnya pipi tembem bayi itu membuat si bayi tertawa-tawa kecil akibat geli. "Kamu mengemaskan sekali~~" puji Sasuke mencubit kecil pipi bayi itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar menepuk kepalanya membuat Sasuke mendongak, "Ayah?"

"Waktunya perjamuan Sasuke." Tegur Fugaku dengan tegas, dibimbingnya putra bungsunya itu menuju aula utama tempat tamu-tamu berada.

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Sasuke.

Perjamuan itu berlangsung sangat meriah. Namun semua itu tak dirasakan Sasuke yang memilih tenggelam dalam dunianya, tenggelam bersama bayi mungil yang ia sayangi yang sekarang berada digendongannya. Untuk pertama kalinya bungsu Uchiha itu merasakan hatinya sangat bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya bungsu Uchiha itu telah berjanji untuk suatu hari benar-benar memiliki bayi perempuan itu.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah besar aku akan menikahimu Cherry." Kata Sasuke mengucapkan janji yang bahkan belum dimengerti anak-anak seusianya.

"Kau milikku… selamanya kau milikku Cherry…"

Sasuke mengecup bibir bayi perempuan itu sekilas.

"Sasuke?" panggil Mikoto. Sasuke segera menghampiri ibunya.

"Ada apa Bu?" tanyanya.

"Bibi Haruno mau pamit." Kata Mikoto. Wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum lembut dan mengambil putrinya dari gendongan Sasuke.

"Bibi?" panggil Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke-kun?" sahut wanita itu dengan senyum lembut.

"Suatu hari nanti apakah Bibi mengijinkan putri Bibi menjadi milikku?" tanya Sasuke.

Mikoto dan wanita berambut merah muda itu hanya mampu terkikik geli menganggap ucapan Sasuke hanyalah perkataan polos seorang anak kecil.

"Tentu saja." jawab wanita itu dengan senyum geli.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Sasuke.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya bungsu Uchiha itu telah memilih apa yang menjadi miliknya sekarang dan seterusnya. Miliknya yang tak boleh dimiliki siapapun, hanya miliknya untuk selamanya.

End of flashback

.

.

.

Tangan besarnya mengelus rambut merah muda itu lembut. Kemudian kakinya beranjak menuju kamar mandi di sudut kamar mewah miliknya. Dan terdengar suara gemericik air dari dalam dan tak butuh waktu lama sosok jakung dengan tubuh atletis itu menapak keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya.

Sasuke membuka lemari pakaian dan memilih-milih pakaian yang hendak ia pakai. Tiba-tiba suara erangan terdengar dari arah ranjang king size-nya. Tanpa menolehpun Sasuke tahu suara siapa itu. Sasuke segera melepaskan handuk dipinggangnya dan memakai celana panjang hitam itu tanpa rasa malu kalau sosok yang berada di atas ranjang itu menyaksikannya.

Sasuke berbalik, ia tersenyum kecil menatap gadis cilik yang tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya. Dihampirinya gadis cilik itu kemudian tangan besarnya menyisihkan tangan mungil gadis cilik itu.

"Jangan terlalu sering mengucek matamu Cherry. Nanti matamu merah." Tegur Sasuke dengan penuh perhatian.

Sakura terbelalak melihat pria muda di hadapannya, pikirannya melayang dua hari yang lalu ketika pria itu hampir memperkosanya. Sakura dengan panik segera berkelit dari Sasuke dan melompat turun dari ranjang king size itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa Sakura berlari menuju pintu berniat kabur namun usahanya sia-sia belaka ketika pintu itu tak dapat terbuka atau tepatnya dikunci dari dalam.

Sasuke dengan langkah tenang beranjak dari ranjang kemudian menghampiri gadis kecilnya itu, "tenanglah Cherry… aku takkan menyakitimu." Bujuk Sasuke sembari tangan besarnya menyentuh bahu Sakura menuntunnya agar duduk dengan tenang di atas ranjang.

"T-tuan si-siapa?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala gadis kecil itu, "namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Mulai sekarang dan selamanya aku adalah milikmu." Ujar Sasuke.

"A-anda adalah milik saya? a-apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Mulai sekarang dan selamanya kau akan tinggal dan hidup bersamaku. Aku milikmu bergitu juga sebaliknya, kau adalah milikku." Pernyataan Sasuke sangat ambigu bagi Sakura. Walau berfikir keras gadis berusia dua belas itu tak mampu mengartikan pernyataan pria di hadapannya ini.

"Cherry, mulai sekarang rumah ini adalah rumahmu juga." Tambah Sasuke.

Sakura menatap pria itu tak percaya, pria yang tidak di kenalnya itu membuatnya curiga. Pria itu berlaku seakan-akan telah mengenal dirinya sejak lama padahal seingat Sakura mereka belum pernah bertatap muka sama sekali.

"Cherry?"

"Ma-maaf Tuan. Na-nama saya bukan Cherry. Nama saya Sakura Haruno…" kata Sakura dengan hati-hati dan mencoba memberanikan diri bersikap sewajar mungkin.

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian bibirnya sekejab membentuk senyum tipis kala akhirnya setelah 12 tahun berlalu ia akhirnya mengetahui nama gadis itu secara langsung walau kenyataannya Sasuke telah mengetahuinya dari jaringan informasi yang disewanya ketika ia melakukan pencarian untuk menemukan Cherry-nya itu.

"A-apakah kita pernah bertemu? Tuan seperti sangat mengenal saya." tanya Sakura dengan rasa keingintahuan yang besar.

"Kita memang pernah bertemu Cherry. Aku bahkan ingat seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut senada seperti milikmu, Miyuki Haruno." Jawab Sasuke sembari tangan besarnya meraih helai rambut Sakura dan menyesap harum cherry blossom yang menguar.

Sakura terbelalak, "a-anda kenal ibu saya?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku pernah bertemu dengannya." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tampak antusias membicarakan tentang sosok wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia itu. Wajar saja karena sang ibu telah wafat saat Sakura berusia 4 tahun.

"Ya, dia wanita cantik dan sangat baik hati." Puji Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum pilu membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran, "ada yang salah?"

"Um, tidak. Sa-saya senang ternyata ibu sangat baik seperti yang anda katakan." Ujarnya sembari menghapus lelehan air mata.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu. "Ayahmu adalah karyawan di perusahaan keluargaku. Dia adalah pria yang berwibawa dan sangat rajin, disenangi atasan dan teman-teman kerja itu yang kudengar dari kedua orang tuaku." Cerita Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum getir, "ya itu dulu sebelum ibu meninggal." Ujar Sakura dengan nada sangat lirih namun mampu ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Keluarkan… keluarkan segala keluh kesahmu, kesedihanmu, dan tangismu sampai habis." Perintah Sasuke sembari tangan besarnya menarik Sakura ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Tiga tahun setelah wafatnya ibu, ayah tiba-tiba berubah…" Sakura meneteskan air mata, "beliau mulai minum-minum dan berjudi…"

Sasuke dengan sabar mendengarkan cerita gadis cilik itu dengan penuh kedewasaan.

"ayah… selalu marah-marah, dan selalu menyiksaku, semakin gila dengan judi hingga berhutang di mana-mana.

Hingga suatu hari ketika seluruh harta kami habis terjual tanpa sisa… ayah… dikejar-kejar oleh rentenir… kemudian beliau menjualku sebagai jaminan…" Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya, gadis itu tetap terisak pelan.

Sasuke mencoba mengerti, direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu semakin erat dan dikecupnya lembut kening Sakura mencoba memberi kekuatan agar gadis rapuh itu lebih tegar.

"Mulai sekarang bukalah lembaran baru dalam hidupmu. Lupakan masa lalu dan lihatlah masa depan. Mulai sekarang dan selamanya biarkan aku yang menjadi sandaranmu selama meniti kehidupan." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum haru ditengah-tengah tangisnya.

"Terima kasih…"

.

.

.

Pagi itu sinar sang mentari berpendar-pendar menuju seluruh pelosok bumi. Di sebuah ruangan besar yang cukup mewah sesosok gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat mengeliat dari tidurnya. Gadis bermata aqua itu mengerjabkan matanya kemudian beranjak menuju balkon kamar yang belum terbuka. Kaki telanjangnya menapak pada marmer pertama balkon kamar itu membuat hawa dingin akibat basahan empun membekas kuat disetiap pori-pori telapak kakinya.

Gadis itu menghela nafas dalam menikmati udara sejuk khas pagi hari, bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum menikmati pemandangan yang tersaji hingga sebuah suara ketukan dari pintu kamar terdengar membuat gadis itu tersadar. Kemudian seorang kepala pelayan menyeruak masuk sembari membungkuk pelan setelah menyapa sang majikan.

"Selama pagi, Nona." Sapa sang kepala pelayan.

"Ya, selamat pagi Juugo." Balas gadis yang di panggil Nona itu dengan acuh.

Sang kepala pelayan tanpa di perintah segera memberi tahu jadwal-jadwal sang majikan untuk hari ini, "Nona Ino, hari ini jadwal anda pukul 8 pagi nanti menemui Tuan Akasuna. Kemudian pukul 13.00 anda harus mengunjungi rapat Yamanaka Corp. lalu pukul 16.00-21.00 mengikuti perjamuan keluarga besar Yamanaka." Kata pelayan itu dengan sopan.

Ino mendengus, "untuk apa aku harus mengunjungi rapat tidak penting itu? Bukannya harusnya Deidara yang melakukannya?" tanyanya dengan angkuh.

"Maaf Nona, tapi Tuan Deidara tengah dalam masa studi di Amerika sampai dua minggu ke depan." Jawab Juugo, kepala pelayan Yamanaka.

"Aku tidak perduli, pokoknya semua jadwal hari ini harus di-cancel! Aku harus menemui calon suamiku!" perintah Ino kemudian melenggang menuju kamar mandi sebelum kepala pelayan itu hendak menolak.

Juugo mendesah melihat kelakukan putri majikannya itu. Jujur ia lelah menjadi kepala pelayan bagi putri Yamanaka yang susah diatur itu. Akhirnya Juugo hanya bisa pasrah dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Uap-uap hangat mengepul dari bathtub mewah berwarna gading itu, sesosok tubuh elok mencelubkan tubuhnya ke dalam bathtub, menikmati relaksasi kehangatan yang menyegarkan tubuhnya. Ino mengusap lengannya dengan sabun cair, dengan lembut bibirnya bersenandung kecil menyanyikan bait-bait lagu cinta yang menjadi tren masa kini.

Ino menatap pantulan bayangannya di cermin.

"Kau sebenarnya sempurna Ino, kau sempurna. Tanpa cela… lalu kenapa kau ragu untuk memikat si Uchiha itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri atau tepatnya pada pantulan dirinya.

Ino menyunggingkan senyum penuh percaya diri. "Kau sempurna. Dan Uchiha itu harus jadi milikmu!"

.

.

.

Kaki mungilnya menapak pada lantai marmer yang dingin, ia dengan nanar memperhatikan lautan penuh titik-titik cahaya kota metropolitan Konoha. Angin membelai kakinya yang telanjang tanpa alas membuat suhu dingin membekas kuat dipori-pori telapak kakinya. Namun gadis kecil dengan iris klorofil itu seakan tidak perduli, ia tetap dengan setia bertahan mengamati keramaian kota Konoha yang tak pernah sepi.

Angannya terbang ke masa lalu bernostalgia panjang ketika dulu-dulu kala hidupnya masih penuh kehangatan namun semua lenyap seiring waktu yang berjalan. Takdir yang sekarang menunjukkan sisi pahitnya dalam hidup. Gadis cilik beriris klorofil itu tak tahu bagaimana dengan kehidupannya untuk selanjutnya.

Sebuah tangan besar menyentuh bahunya membuat ia mendongak menatap langsung sepasang iris onyx yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan dengan senyum tipis yang terpatri diwajahnya yang tampan. Entah kenapa gadis beriris klorofil itu merasakan pipinya memanas.

"Masuklah Cherry, di luar dingin. Nanti kau bisa sakit." Tegur pria muda itu dengan lembut kemudian menuntun gadis cilik yang dipanggil Cherry itu.

Gadis cilik itu menurut saja membiarkan sang pria menuntunnya ke atas ranjang sembari membaringkan tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut piyama tidur bermodel dress putih panjang dengan tali yang terikat disepasang bahu mungilnya. Pria itu memeluk dengan lembut si gadis cilik dan menarik selimut agar menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama gadis cilik yang masih terjaga itu mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari pria muda yang berada di sampingnya.

Dengan susah payah gadis beriris klorofil itu berusaha melepaskan tangan kekar yang melingkari tubuhnya, kemudian ia segera bangkit dan beranjak menuju pintu. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia memutar kenop pintu.

Cklek!

Sebersit pikiran muncul, bagaimana kalau ia diam-diam kabur? Ia menoleh memperhatikan punggung pria muda berambut mencuat yang terlelap itu, menatapnya dengan nanar dan sedih. Baru saja kaki mungilnya hendak melangkah namun entah kenapa ia malah hanya terdiam, berdiri dengan kaku di tempat dan tetap menatap nanar punggung pria baik hati itu. Ada rasa tak rela untuk meninggalkan sosok itu.

Si gadis kecil menguatkan hatinya kemudian berbalik menatap lurus daun pintu yang telah terbuka. Hingga ia melangkahkan langkah pertama.

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Tetes demi tetes cairan bening meluncur dari sepasang iris klorofilnya, ia kembali menoleh pada punggung sosok itu dengan tatapan nanar. Hatinya menjerit-jerit kesakitan, bahkan paru-parunya seperti tersumbat sehingga nafasnya terasa sesak luar biasa. Bibir mungilnya mengumamkan isakan-isakan.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…" ia berusaha meredam isakannya namun semua seperti tidaklah berarti kala isakan itu malah semakin mengencang.

Tangannya terkulai kemudian ia melangkah mundur menutup daun pintu yang sebelumnya terbuka lebar. Ia berbalik melangkah kembali kemudian merangkak menuju atas ranjang. Ia berbaring kemudian menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh mungilnya dan pria muda yang tengah terlelap itu. Ia meringkuk dalam kenyamanan hangat tidur malamnya kali ini bersama pria itu.

Dan gadis beriris klorofil itu tahu ia takkan bisa lepas dari pria itu. Bukan tak bisa lepas, tapi tak mau lepas.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat, kini dua insan itu tengah bercengkrama di ruang dapur minimalis milik sang pria dengan iris onyx. Sang pria yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha tertawa geli melihat gadis kecilnya yang tengah mengembungkan pipi karena melahap makanan tanpa mengunyahnya terlebih dahulu malahan memasukkan sendok persendok makanan dalam mulutnya sekaligus.

"Kau bisa tersedak Cherry." Tegur Sasuke dengan tawa renyah yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Sasuke sangat bahagia bersama gadis cilik itu.

Tangan besar Sasuke juga sekali-kali mengacak-acak rambut gadis cilik berambut merah muda itu membuat si gadis cilik kembali mengembungkan pipinya pertanda sebal. Hal itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin tertawa terpikal-pikal. Mungkin jika diperhatikan sekilas mereka seperti sebuah keluarga kecil dengan ayah muda dan putri kecilnya atau seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya namun bila kau melihat kebenarannya sesungguhnya tidaklah demikian.

Mereka tampak seperti keluarga kecil bahagia dengan sang suami yang penyayang dan berwibawa dengan istri imut yang manja, hanya tinggal menambahkan umur si gadis sekitar 5 atau 6 tahun lebih tua dari usianya sekarang maka pemandangan itu akan terlihat lebih sempurna.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir mungil gadis kecilnya itu. "Selesaikan makanmu Cherry." Perintahnya.

Sakura hanya menurut, "kenapa Tuan menyuruh saya memakai seragam?" tanya Sakura dengan sopan namun suara khas miliknya yang masih kekanakan tetap terlihat.

"Sudah berulang kali bukan kau tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa formal ketika berbicara denganku." Tegur Sasuke.

"Tapi Tu-" Sasuke menyela ucapan Sakura dengan telunjuknya yang menyentuh bibir mungil Sakura.

"Ssshh… panggil aku Sasuke-kun, Cherry." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mampu terdiam. Sasuke menatapnya lembut kemudian memindahkan gadis cilik itu ke pangkuannya. Tangan besarnya menyusup ke dalam rok seragam Sakura yang berwarna merah tua, ia mengelus pantat Sakura yang tertutupi celana dalam. Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mencumbu gadis cilik dipangkuannya ini tapi mengingat tubuh Sakura yang masih belum mampu melayaninya Sasuke mengurungkan segala hal yang membuncah di dadanya.

Sasuke mengangkat pinggang Sakura dan menurunkannya. Kemudian ia menuntun Sakura menuju salah satu kursi di meja makan, dengan cekatan pria muda itu telah siap dengan sisir di tangan kanannya dan ikat rambut berwarna merah di tangan kiri kemudian ia mengepang rambut panjang Sakura dengan telaten setelah menyisirnya. Seorang Uchiha pastilah multitalenta bukan?

"Sempurna." Ujar Sasuke.

Ia kemudian membimbing Sakura meninggalkan meja makan. Menuntunnya keluar kamar apartemen mewahnya dan menelusuri lorong panjang, kemudian menaiki lift menuju lantai dasar tempat mobil-mobil pribadi para pemilik kamar apartemen di parkirkan.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar, menembus kepadatan lalu lintas Konoha yang lumayan ramai. Sekali-kali iris onyx-nya melirik gadis cilik yang memperhatikan jalanan dari jendela."Tuan, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura dengan ragu-ragu.

"Konoha International School." Sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari depan namun irisnya jelas-jelas melirik Sakura. "Dan sudah kukatakan berulang-ulang bukan? Panggil aku Sasuke-kun, Cherry."

Sakura menunduk dengan takut-takut, "i-iya Tu-maksud saya Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut sembari tangan kirinya menepuk puncak kepala Sakura, "santai saja. aku tak mengigit kok!" guraunya dengan seringai geli.

Sakura tetap menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun mengajak saya ke KIS?" tanya Sakura.

"Mulai sekarang kau melanjutkan pendidikan sampai lulus, kemudian setelah usiamu genap 20 tahun kita menikah." Kata Sasuke.

"Me-menikah?" Sakura terbelalak tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak awal kau milikku Cherry begitupun sebaliknya." Sahut Sasuke. "Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Saya rasa tidak." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum sendu dibibirnya, gadis cilik itu berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu dengan kesal menghentakkan high heels-nya berulang-ulang kali. Bibir mungilnya tak berhenti menguncapkan sumpah serapah kala seseorang yang tegah ia hubungi sekarang tak juga merespon sejak 3 hari yang lalu membuat gadis putri keluarga Yamanaka itu kesal.

"Angkat brengsek! Angkat!" geram Ino. Jemari lentiknya kembali menari di atas keypad ponsel Brown Berry keluaran terbaru milikknya.

Tuttt-tuuut-tuuut!

"AARRGGH!" dengan kesal di bantingnya ponsel itu di atas ranjang. Ino mencengkram rambutnya yang tertata rapi membuat tatananya berantakan dalam waktu singkat.

"ARRRGHHH! SIALAANNN!" jerit Ino frustasi, di sela-sela amarahnya itu cairan bening juga menetes deras dari sepasang iris aqua-nya. "Hiks… aku lelah… aku lelah Sasuke…"

Ino meraih sebuah bingkai foto yang menampakkan sosok pria bertuksedo hitam dengan ekspresi dinginnya memeluk pinggang sosok gadis berambut pirang yang tersenyum manis, tangan mereka yang tergenggam bersama menunjukkan dua cincin yang tersemat di jari manis masing-masing. "Padahal kita sudah terikat Sasuke… hiks… mengapa kau mengacuhkanku?" isak Ino dengan pilu. "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke… sejak dulu…"

"Kau tahu Sasuke, hidupku ini selalu sempurna karena itu hanya kau yang pantas melengkapi kesempurnaan itu. Karena aku sempurna aku tak ragu untuk memilikimu." Ujar Ino dengan nada sarkatis. "Hihihi… kau milikku Sasuke!" kikik Ino.

Ino meletakkan bingkai foto itu kembali di atas meja, ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Senyum licik berkembang di bibir mungilnya. "Rencana yang sempurna untuk memilikimu Sasuke. Memilikimu seutuhnya luar dan dalam… hihihihi…"

.

.

.

Sasuke memerkirkan mobilnya di parkiran KIS yang lumayan luas. Pria muda itu keluar dari mbil dan berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu Sakura kemudian membantu gadis ciliknya itu untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman. "Aku bukan anak kecil Om!" gurau Sakura dengan nada kesal yang di buat-buat.

"Usiamu masih di bawah 13 jadi itu artinya kau masih anak-anak." Kekeh Sasuke kemudian dengan gemas mengecup bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Om mesum!" gerutu Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli kemudian menarik gadis berambut merah muda itu menuju gedung KIS.

.

.

.

"Jadi, namamu Sakura Haruno?" tanya sesosok wanita cantik dengan kebiruannya. Maniknya yang berwarna biru tua itu menatap Sakura intens. Sakura hanya tersenyum canggung dengan raut malu-malu sementara itu Sasuke disampingnya berdehem menyetujui. "Sebenarnya menurut peraturan di sekolah ini usiamu masih terlalu muda untuk masuk ke kelas 8, bahkan untuk masuk ke kelas 7 pun minimal usiamu harus 13." Lanjut wanita itu.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dan mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan raut sendu. Sasuke segera mengelus puncak kepala gadis kecilnya itu.

"Apakah tak bisa anda usahakan Bu Koyuki?" tanya Sasuke.

Koyuki-nama wanita itu- berdehem sejenak. "Sebenarnya sedikit sulit, tapi karena kau yang merupakan alumni yang paling sering menyumbangkan prestasi di sekolah ini dulu yang memintanya maka akan kuusahakan." Katanya dengan senyum tegas. "Tapi, aku terpaksa menambahkan umur Sakura 2 tahun lebih tua di data keterangan siswa." Imbuhnya.

Sakura tersenyum cerah begitupula Sasuke yang menampakkan raut puas dan senang. "Terima kasih banyak Bu Koyuki!" ucap Sasuke senang dengan nada yang terdengar datar. Koyuki hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan penuh wibawa.

"Ah, tapi sebelumnya Sakura harus mengikuti tes dulu-" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya begitupula Sakura yang tak mengerti. Koyuki tersenyum dan menyerahkan lembaran kertas berisi soal-soal. "-tes ini berguna untuk data-data IQ-nya sehingga pihak sekolah bisa memilihkan di kelas mana yang cocok untuknya." Jelas Koyuki.

Sasuke mengangguk paham, "ternyata sistem sekolah ini tetap tidak berubah." Celetuk Sasuke.

Koyuki tergelak sesaat, "yah, begitulah sistem sekolah ini."

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura telah selesai mengerjakan lembaran tes itu dan ia menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke. "Kau bisa mengerjakan semuanya kan?" Sakura mengangguk antusias.

Koyuki tersenyum dan menerima kertas yang di sodorkan Sasuke. "Nah, untuk sementara Sakura masuk dulu ke kelas-" tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke berdering.

"Halo?" Sasuke segera melangkah meninggalkan kedua perempuan itu. Kemudian setelah beberapa menit ia kembali menuju meja Koyuki. "Hm, kurasa aku ada keperluan lain. Aku harus segera pergi, Bu Koyuki terima kasih untuk semuanya. Saya titip Sakura!" Sasuke kemudian melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Koyuki hanya mengeleng. "dasar tak pernah berubah." Gumamnya. Kemudian ia beralih kepada Sakura, "nah, Sakura mari saya antar ke kelas barumu." Ajaknya. Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Koyuki.

.

.

Kau adalah malaikat penolongku…

Kaulah yang menyelamatkanku dari kubangan kegelapan itu…

Tapi kau jugalah yang nantinya menjadi muara penderitaanku selanjutnya…

Walau kutahu kau kan selalu ada di sisiku…

Untuk mencinta dan melindungi diriku yang tak berdaya…

.

.

.

To be continue…

Edit-edit dikit buat typo. Kalau chap ini banyak lemonnya yang terkesan gaje dan aneh saya minta maaf ya, kalau perlu di warning saya kasih keterangan perlu mempersiapkan 1 kardus besar tisu dan ember kalau perlu. XD

Ini gabungan bagian akhir chap 3, 4 dan 5.

Saya tahu fic ini sebenarnya udah sampai chap 9, pas saya cek-cek ulang enggak tahu tiba-tiba rasanya kurang puas aja pas lihat banyak miss typo yang bertebaran dan jumlah word-nya yang sedikit sekali.-kalau soal diksi dan tanda baca saya angkat tangan deh, saya ga ahli soal itu-

Rencananya fic ini nanti akan tetap lanjut kok.

Terima kasih ya buat temen-temen yang dulu udah review di chap 9 :

Fumiki Ai, fuyuno kori, Algamt S.C, Erika Maiko, **Obsinyx Virderald, Lyana Boci-Moci, Mey Hanazaki, Sung Rae Ki, **namina88, **Animea Lover Ya-ha, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, **me, **Eunike Yuen, AsaManis TomatCeri, **Kikyo Fujikazu, **Sindi 'Kucing Pink.**

Maaf membuat kalian kecewa yang sudah lama menunggu lanjutan fic ini, fic ini saya republish untuk memperbaiki dari miss typo dan lainnya-ya sedikit-sedikit menambah words jadinya perchapter isinya banyak- XP

Ini balesan untuk yang sudah berkenan review di chap 1 yang di-republish kemaren :

Fumiki ai : makasih, tp saya ga bisa janji buat terus-terusan update kilat lho. ;-P hehe maaf ya.

**Sung Rae Ki : **iya, fic ini saya edit-edit dikit dari beberapa miss typo dan tanpa merubah alur cerita. Hehe, makasih concritnya ya, lain kali saya usahain lebih teliti lagi.

Siput : fic ini saya edit ulang dari miss typo jadi saya hapus semua chapetrnya. Ini saya sudah update kok walau masih chater 2.

Me : iya ini udah update. Saya gay akin sih, tapi saya usahain 1 chapter 5000 an kata deh. ;-)

Miyank : iya, ini republish. Well, makasih reviewnya.

Kikyo Fujikazu : um… um… ini udah update. XP

Yue-chan : iya, ini saya edit dari miss typo dan beberapa bagian saya tambahin dan saya perbaiki. Well, makasih. ;-)

Momo kuro : sebenarnya saya sempet ragu pas mau publish fic ini lho. Tapi ternyata responnya dari para readers lumayan positif. :)

Hmmm : ah, maaf ya. ceritanya saya ulang soalnya saya edit-edit dari miss typo yang banyak. Soal review saya memang ga terlalu mikir, walau saya juga ga memungkiri kalau saya juga mengharapkan review untuk fic-fic saya. well, makasih.

CarnationKEKKAISHI : iya, ini chapter 2 udah update. ;)

SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE : maaf, fic ini saya edit ulang, jadi chapter 2-9 saya hapus. Karena setiap chapter saya lihat jumlahnya sedikit( 1 chapter rata-rata 2500-3000 an kata) jadi saya sambung-sambung perchapter nantinya 5000 an kata(termasuk dalam author note dan balesan review-idih maunya- XP ) tenang aja kok, fic ini bakal tetep lanjut. (^.')b

Kalau ada yang kurang bisa ditanyakan lagi.

Makasih.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Aku takkan bisa pergi darimu…

Takkan bisa lepas darimu…

Karena hanya kau satu-satunya yang menginginkanku…

Padahal kau pun tahu…

Tak ada yang menghendaki aku hidup…

Bahkan ayah yang membuatku ada di dunia…

Atau ibu yang telah pasrah meninggalkan dunia fana…

Aku sendiri…

Terpuruk dalam kesunyian…

Kemudian kau menarikku…

Dan berkata akulah yang kau inginkan…

Dan aku percaya…

Sehingga aku tetap di sini…

Bertahan di sisimu…

Walau derita terus melanda…

.

.

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*My Way*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Warning : M ranted, not for children, tema berat, gaje, Don't like, don't read, Pedophile Sasuke, **lemon-lemon-lemon**-author kabur-*

*My first fic rante M*

.

.

.

"Salam kenal, namaku Sakura Haruno." Ujar gadis kecil beriris klorofil itu. Ia dengan mantab menyapa teman-teman barunya.

"Baiklah Haruno-san. Sekarang kau bisa duduk ke bangkumu." Perintah sosok guru tampan dengan rambut coklatnya.

"Baik." Sahut Sakura dengan senyuman ramah, ia segera melangkah menuju bangku barunya yang berada di pojok depan.

Cahaya mentari yang terik menembus jendela kaca diiringi dengan sepasang iris klorofil Sakura yang sejak tadi melamun menatap jendela, menatap langit biru yang cerah sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa jam pelajaran telah selesai sejak tadi dan bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring.

"Jadi, kau murid baru itu ya?" sebuah suara sinis membuat Sakura menoleh. "Namamu Sakura Haruno bukan?" tanya gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang itu.

Sakura menatapnya takut-takut, "i-iya, Maaf, ada apa?"

"Namaku Kin. Kami hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu, karena kau masih baru kami ingin berteman denganmu. Tidak masalah bukan?" tanya Kin dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas meja Sakura.

"Ah ya, ku-kurasa tidak masalah. Senang berkenalan denganmu… Kin." Ujar Sakura dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tubuhmu kecil sekali ya? Ngomong-ngomong berapa usiamu?" tanya Kin lagi dengan nada angkuh.

"Usiaku 12 tahun. Kau?" Sakura sudah bisa mengontrol suaranya yang terbata-bata.

"Hum, 12 ya? kau tahu, rata-rata kami berusia 14-15 tahun. Bukankah seharusnya kau masih mengenyam pendidikan sekolah dasar bukan? Apalagi kau bisa masuk Konoha Internasional School ini diusia muda, kau pasti pintar?" Kin menatap Sakura dengan seringai aneh.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Aku-" Sakura berusaha mengelak namun Kin segera membanting bertumpuk buku di atas mejanya.

Brak!

"Nah, karena kau anak baru sepertinya kau ketinggalan banyak materi. Karena itu kami pinjamkan buku kami untuk kau pelajari. Nah, berusahalah ya dan kerjakan semuanya sampai selesai!" perintah Kin kemudian melenggang pergi.

Sakura hanya mampu terdiam karena Kin sudah menghilang di balik pintu kelas, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya pasrah dan mengambil tumpukan buku itu.

"Soal-soal ini sebenarnya mudah tapi mereka memang pemalas." Desah Sakura, "tapi tak apalah, hitung-hitung untuk latihan." Ujarnya dengan nada senang. Dengan cekatan Sakura segera mengerjakan satu-persatu tumpukan buku itu.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan anggun di sebuah gedung mewah pencakar langit dengan lantai 20, gedung itu dengan tulisan besar 'Golden Apartement' itu memantulkan cahaya mentari yang berada di puncak langit. Ia mendekati meja resepsionist,

"permisi apakah Tuan Uchiha ada di apartemennya?" tanya pemilik suara itu yaitu sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat yang di kepang rendah.

"Oh, Nona Yamanaka, tentu saja Tuan Uchiha ada di apartemennya. Beliau baru saja pulang." Kata resepsionist itu dengan ramah.

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu menguncapkan terima kasih kemudian berjalan menuju lift. Lalu ia menekan tombol lift menuju lantai 14. Beberapa menit kemudian pintu lift itu terbuka dan gadis itu melenggang dengan anggun menelusuri lorong panjang beralas karpet merah dengan penerangan lampu-lampu berwarna kuning di sepanjang jalan. Hingga ia berheti di sebuah pintu berplat 'Sasuke Uchiha 774'. Gadis itu segera memencet bel yang berada di samping daun pintu.

Beberapa menit kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pria muda dengan rambut raven yang basah. Pria itu menatap si gadis bermata aqua dingin.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" tanya pria itu menyingkir dari pintu menandakan menyuruh agar gadis itu masuk.

Gadis itu bersungut kesal, "ke mana saja kau? Kuhubungi tidak menjawab?" ketusnya dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Hn, itu bukan urusanmu Ino." Sahut pria itu.

Ino membelalak, "aku tunanganmu! Jadi wajar aku harus tahu!" bentak Ino.

"Hn, kau memang tunanganku Yamanaka tapi aku tak mencintaimu. Hubungan kita hanya ada di atas kertas bukankah kau tahu itu?" kilah Sasuke dengan nada enteng.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Uchiha!" pekik Ino geram.

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan melangkah menuju dapur diikuti Ino yang terus uring-uringan. "Aku tak pernah menginginkan pertunangan ini. Aku hanya menganggapmu teman tidak lebih." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengambil segelas air dingin dari lemari es.

Ino terperangah, "berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu Uchiha! Apa kau tak sadar hidupmu ada di tanganku? Menolak pertunangan ini sama saja menggali kuburanmu sendiri." Ancam Ino.

"Hn, aku tak perduli dengan hal itu." Balas Sasuke dengan cuek.

"Kau!" rahang Ino mengeras.

Sasuke segera melangkah meninggalkan Ino. Tangan gadis berambut pirang itu mengepal kuat. '_Lihat saja Sasuke. Aku jamin kau akan menjadi milikku!'_

Ino tersenyum menatap botol berisi air dingin yang tinggal setengah, ia mengeluarkan botol kecil berwarna hitam kemudian meraih botol berisi air dingin tadi, membukanya dan menuangkan isi botol berwarna hitam itu ke dalam botol yang berisi air dingin. Ino mengocoknya dan menyeringai puas, "malam ini akan menjadi sangat mengairahkan, Sasuke." Ujar Ino dengan seringai licik kemudian ia melenggang menuju ruang tamu tempat Sasuke tengah duduk malas-malasan sembari menonton televisi.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan onyx-nya dari layar televisi slim berukuran 89 inci itu.

"Kau seperti tak menyukai keberadaanku di sini." Sungut Ino tersinggung.

"Memang." Sahut Sasuke dengan cuek.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya, ia memilih menonton acara Tv yang memutar berita seputar luar negeri dan dalam negeri.

.

.

.

Jemari kecilnya menari di atas tuts grand piano yang terletak di sebuah ruangan besar kelas musik. Gadis kecil beriris klorofil itu tersenyum riang kala sang guru musik bertepuk tangan dengan bangga diikuti dengan tatapan berbinar dari teman-temannya.

"Pertunjukan yang hebat Nona Haruno." Puji guru bermata merah darah dengan rambut bergelombang itu.

Sakura tersenyum lembut kemudian beranjak menuju deretan bangku di mana teman-temannya berada. Sakura langsung disambut dengan tetapan kagum dan pekikan kagum dari teman-temannya.

"Waow! Kau hebat sekali Sakura!" pekik gadis dengan rambut orange itu sembari menangkupkan tangannya didada.

"Ah, aku iri denganmu!" pekik gadis yang lain.

"Ajari aku ya~ya~" rajuk gadis yang lain.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "aku tidak sehebat itu kok. Aku masih harus banyak berlatih." Kata Sakura merendahkan diri.

"Ah, kau terlalu merendah!" kata gadis berambut kuning dengan iris ungu itu.

Sang guru dengan rambut bergelombang itu tersenyum kemudian menepuk tangannya member isyarat agar anak didiknya berhenti bersuara. "Nah, giliran berikutnya Akasuna Sasori."

Sosok pemuda dengan rambut merah dan iris hazel-nya melangkah menuju grand piano, kemudia jemari kekarnya menari-nari di atas tuts piano. Matanya terpejam seperti menyesapi permainannya sendiri, ia seperti seorang pianis professional sampai-sampai mampu menyihir seluruh pasang mata yang menyaksikan aksinya memainkan untaian-untaian nada itu.

Bahkan permainan itu mampu menyihir gadis dengan iris klorofil yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Sakura ikut memejamkan irisnya dan menikmati alunan nada merdu itu. Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut sampai nada merdu itu berhenti mengalun dan membuat Sakura segera tersadar dalam sekejap seketika ruangan itu penuh dengan kemeriahan tepuk tangan dari semua orang.

"Nada yang sangat indah Tuan Akasuna." Puji guru bermata merah itu.

Sasori tersenyum, "terima kasih. Bu Kurenai." Ujarnya kemudian melangkah menuju bangkunya.

"Anak-anak, ibu sangat puas atas hasil kerja kalian. Karena itu sesuai dengan acara bulan depan kelas kalian akan mewakilkan dua orang untuk pertunjukan piano." Kata Kurenai. "Dan setelah melalui seleksi sejak kemarin saya sudah memilih siapa yang akan mewakili kelas kalian."

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tegang begitupula dengan Sakura yang tak tahu tentang seleksi itu.

"Nona Haruno dan Tuan Akasuna yang akan mejadi perwakilan sebagai pianis untuk HUT KIS nanti!" kata Kurenai.

Anak-anak langsung riuh, sebagian memberi tepuk tangan meriah dan sebagian tersenyum kecut. Adapula yang langsung memeluk Sasori dan menarik-narik pipinya beberapa anak perempuan juga mengambil kesempatan dengan mengecup pipi pemuda bermata hazel itu.

"SELAMAT SAKURA~~~~" pekik Shion dengan girang sembari memeluk Sakura. "OH TUHAN! KAU HEBAT SEKALI~~~!"

Sakura hanya mampu terpaku di tempat, tak percaya. Hingga Shion melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menuju Sasori kemudian secepat kilat mengecup pipi pemuda itu yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis, kemudian Shion bergabung bersama teman-temannya. Sasori mendekati Sakura.

"Haruno?" panggilnya.

Sakura tetap mematung. Sasori memanggilnya sekali lagi, "Haruno?"

Sakura tetap tak menyahut. Sasori menjentikkan jarinya di depan Sakura.

"E-eh?" pekik Sakura kaget.

Sasori tertawa kecil, "apa kau baik-baik saja Haruno?" ujarnya.

"Um, ya… a-aku baik-baik saja A-Akasuna-san." Ujar Sakura dengan kikuk, wajahnya memerah.

"Haha, kau lucu Haruno. Oh ya, selamat atas keberhasilanmu dan mohon kerja samanya." Kata Sasori menjabat tangan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lembut,

"Sama-sama, Akasuna-san." Ujarnya tersenyum manis yang membuat Sasori memerah.

'_Manis…'_

Sakura melepaskan jabatannya ketika Shion dan teman-temannya menyeret Sakura meninggalkan ruang kelas musik. Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke pada Sasori.

"Dia… manis sekali dan… tangannya mungil dan halus…" gumam Sasori. "Ah aku mikir apaan sih?" pekiknya histeris sembari mengetok kepalanya kemudian berlari kecil meninggalkan ruang kelas musik yang sepi.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap Ino dingin karena gadis itu terus mengikutinya. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku Ino?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkatis.

Ino tersenyum, "aku tidak mengikutimu Sasuke-kun kebetulan saja tujuan kita sama." Kilahnya.

Sasuke mencibir Ino kemudian ia meraih botol berisi air dingin yang ada di atas meja makan. _'Rasanya dari tadi aku merasa haus, apakah aku dehidrasi?'_

Sasuke meneguk habis air dalam botol itu tak menyadari bahwa Ino tengah menyeringai puas. _'Mission complete… hanya tinggal menunggu sampai obat itu bereaksi'_

Sasuke meletakkan botol itu di atas meja lalu melangkah menuju ruang tamu dan kembali menyalakan TV. Ino kembali membuntuti Sasuke dan mengenyahkan tubuh mungilnya di atas sofa yang empuk.

Ino melirik sosok tampan yang ada di sampingnya itu, bibirnya tiada henti mengumbar senyum.

.

.

.

Sasuke pov

.

.

.

Jam masih berputar pada porosnya, waktu seakan bergerak sangat lambat. Berulang kali pula aku melirik jam dinding di atas tembok namun jarum pendek itu masih menunjukkan pukul 14.00, itu artinya 1 jam lagi sampai waktu Cherry pulang sekolah. Ingin sekali aku segera bergegas keluar rumah daripada berada dalam satu ruangan bersama gadis berambut blonde di sampingku itu. Lihatlah dia sekarang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, tentu saja aku tahu karena aku juga meliriknya sekali-kali.

Aku juga merasa udara hari sangat panas, rasanya ingin segera lari ke kamar mandi atau berenang di kolam sepuasnya. Atau tidur di temani dengan kipas angin dan AC yang berhembus. Rasanya aku juga ingin menelanjangi tubuhku sendiri sekarang tapi tak bisa kulakukan karena aku tak sendirian di rumah.

Entah kenapa aku juga merasakan kaos yang kupakai basah, ck, aku bahkan tak sadar bahwa tubuhku sudah bermandikan keringat. Onyx-ku juga tak bisa berhenti melirik sosok blonde yang ada di sampingku.

Dengan gusar aku menyalakan tombol AC, udara dingin segera memenuhi ruangan namun yang membuatku bingung adalah tubuhku yang tetap terasa panas dan kegerahan.

Pandanganku juga semakin memburam dan berkunang-kunang. Tiba-tiba lengan kiriku seperti dipeluk seseorang membuatku tersentak dan menoleh secara refleks. Sosok gadis itu menatapku dengan iris klorofilnya yang memohon. Ia terus bergelayut manja di lenganku.

Entah kenapa aku bayangan tubuh polosnya yang penuh dengan peluh itu terbayang-bayang di otakku. Walau berusaha kutepis bayangan itu tetap bersleweran bahkan aku bisa merasakan celana jins yang kupakai sesak luar biasa. 'Milikku' seperti menegang hebat.

Aku tetap mematung hingga sosok dengan wajah rupawan dan rambut merah muda di kepang itu melepaskan kuncirannya membuat rambutnya yang selembut sutra itu tergerai bebas. Tangan mungilnya dengan nakal bergerak menuju selangkanganku. Lalu ia menekan jemarinya dan meremasnya pelan membuatku mengerang.

"Ssshhh…" aku berusaha menahan desahan yang akan meluncur begitu saja. Jujur tubuhku sudah haus akan sentuhan setelah hampir satu minggu tak lagi bercinta.

Gadis itu menarik resleting celanaku membebaskan apa yang sudah menegang di sana. Ia memijit dan mengelus kesejatianku dengan tempo yang cepat kemudian ia menunduk dan menghisap miliku membuatku mengelinjak dan menggerang tidak karuan.

Kemudian semuanya memburam dan yang kutahu celanaku telah enyah entah kemana di susul dengan kemejaku yang tengah dibuka oleh gadis di hadapanku. Ia mendorongku untuk bersandar di bantalan sofa kemudian menduduki pinggulku dan memijit dengan bringas milikku yang menegang dan berdiri tegak.

"Ahhh!" aku tak mampu menahan erangan dari bibirku, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan nafsu yang kutahan sejak dulu tiba-tiba naik dan memuncak. Aku segera gelap mata dan membalik posisiku yang tadinya ditindihnya. Kududuki pinggangnya yang mungil dan melucuti dengan paksa kain yang menjadi penghalang tubuh elok itu.

Aku terpana melihat dadanya yang ranum dan kenyal, sesegera mungkin ku lahap buah dadanya dengan bringas, menghisapnya seperti bayi yang ke hausan. Terus menghisapnya sampai buah dadanya memerah kemudian aku beralih pada buah dadanya yang lain sementara itu gadis dengan iris klorofil yang tampak samar dipenglihatanku itu mendesah dan menyerukan namaku berulang-ulang. Ia menjambak rambutku dan menekannya ke dalam belahan buah dadanya yang besar.

Aku semakin bringas begitupun dengan desahannya yang semakin tak terkendali, aku pun tak tahu apa yang merasukiku yang ada di benakku hanya satu yaitu kepuasan hasratku yang telah terpendam sejak dulu.

Tangan kekarku juga tak berhenti untuk bergrilya membelai apa saya yang tersaji di tubuh elok itu. Hingga tangan mungilnya meremas milikku dan membimbingnya menuju kewanitaannya yang menggoda. Tiba-tiba kesejatianku seperti terjepit membuatku kembali mengerang diiringi dengan desahannya yang tak karuan.

Jemarinya menekan milikku agar menusuk lebih dalam miliknya. Aku merasakan sesuatu seperti menghalangi milikku hingga aku tersadar bahwa gadis di bawahku ini masihlah perawan. Hingga aku menghentikan gerakanku, terbayang dibenakku senyum gadisku, gadis berambut merah muda yang kucinta. Hingga aku tersadar saat penglihatanku yang sebelumnya buram semakin jelas. Rambutnya yang semula kukira berwarna merah muda itu memudar dan semakin jelas berubah menjadi pirang, irisnya yang kukira berwarna klorofil itu memudar menjadi aqua. Aku terbelalak ketika menyadari bahwa gadis di bawahku itu bukanlah gadisku tapi gadis lain.

Segera kutarik kesejatianku dan aku segera bangkit lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan gadis beriris aqua itu yang menatapku kecewa.

Blam!

Tubuhku merosot, kuremas rambutku dengan frustasi.

Bisa-bisanya aku bercinta dengan gadis lain selain Cherry. Aku sudah menghianatinya…

Cherry, maafkan aku!

Maafkan aku!

Ku tatap jam dinding yang berada di atas tembok. Jarum pendek berhenti tepat diangka 5. Aku tak sadar bahwa telah bercinta bersama Ino selama 3 jam. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing, aku segera melangkah menuju washtafel dan membasuh wajahku kemudian aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Beberapa menit kemudian kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk yang kulilitkan di sekitar pinggangku.

Cahaya mentari menebus kaca ruang tamu, membuat biasnya memantul di lantai. Gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat itu tetap termangu melamun memperhatikan langit sore bahkan ia tak memperdulikan tubuh eloknya yang tak tertutupi busana. Ia tetap menatap jendela dengan nanar.

Aku menghampirinya dan memungut kemejaku yang berserakan di lantai kemudian kupakaikan pada bahu polos Ino. Dan kukancingkan satu persatu kancing kemejaku. "Pulanglah Ino." Pintaku.

Ino menatapku nanar, "kenapa? Kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan air mata yang meluncur bebas dari sepasang iris aqua-nya.

Jemariku menghapus cairan bening itu, "aku bukan tak pernah melihatmu. Aku selalu melihatmu tapi hanya sebagai teman yang baik untukku." Bisikku.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Sasuke." Ino terisak. Dapat kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat seakan terlalu banyak beban yang ia pikul di bahunya yang mungil itu. Rasa kasihan perlahan merayap dalam relung hatiku, sejak dulu Ino telah lama menderita karena cinta.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tak bisa memaksakan perasaanku." Ujarku. Kupeluk Ino berusaha menenagkan dirinya.

Ino mendorong tubuhku,

PLAK!

"DASAR BRENGSEK! AKU TAK MAU SASUKE! APAPUN YANG TERJADI KAU HARUS MENJADI MILIKU! CAMKAN ITU!" jerit Ino histeris kemudian beranjak dan secepat kilat memunguti pakaiannya dan meninggalkan aku yang terpaku.

Pipiku terasa panas, kupegang pipiku yang sakit akibat tamparan Ino.

Dia memang tak pernah berubah, tetap egois sejak dulu.

.

.

End of Sasuke pov

.

.

.

Gadis dengan iris klorofil itu mendesah kecewa ia berulang kali melihat jam dinding di pos satpam sekolah. Matahari telah memadam dan langit menggelap membuat jalanan itu sunyi senyap karena hari yang beranjak malam. Bahkan satpam yang biasanya berada di posnya itu kini telah pulang ke rumah sejak Sakura menolak dengan halus tawaran si satpam untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Kawasan Konoha Internasional School benar-benar sepi hanya tinggal menunggu jam 8 malam nanti sampai gerbang benar-benar ditutup secara otomatis. Sakura mendesah kala jam telah menunjukkan pukul 6 lewat, ia sudah menunggu hampir 3 jam. Ia menunggu pria baik hati yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya itu namun sosok itu tak jua muncul batang hidungnya.

Sakura mondar-mandir didepan pos satpam dan irisnya berulang kali menoleh pada pintu gerbang berharap sebuah ferari hitam muncul dari sana. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun dan Sakura kembali harus menunggu.

Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang tatkala bunyi-bunyian jangkrik dan desau angin bersleweran membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Bahkan Sakura mampu mendegar suara-suara aneh hasil halusinasinya yang tiba-tiba bangkit. Ingatannya terbang kembali pada siang tadi ketika Shion dan teman-teman yang lain menceritakan cerita konyol tentang makhluk-makhluk ghaib penghuni sekolah.

Puk!

"KYAAAA!" Sakura memekik histeris ketika bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang.

Sakura dengan horor menoleh ke belakang dan kembali memekik histeris ketika sosok barkulit sangat pucat menatapnya dengan datar.

"Hei Nona?" tanya sosok berkulit pucat bak mayat hidup itu dengan panik.

"A-ah…" Sakura hanya mampu menganga dengan horor, tubuhnya mematung.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sosok itu khawatir.

"Ka-kau bukan hantu?" tanya Sakura dengan horor. Sosok itu terkejut kemudian terkikik geli,

"hahaha… tidak Nona, namaku Sai. Kebetulan aku adalah sekertaris OSIS KIS. By the way, aku tak pernah melihat wajahmu sebelumnya, kau anak baru ya?" tanya Sai.

"Hum- ya." sahut Sakura dengan nada lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Hari telah beranjak malam kau tahu?" tegur Sai.

"A-aku menunggu seseorang. Ia seharusnya menjemputku sejak 3 jam yang lalu." Ujar Sakura dengan nada polos.

Sai mengernyit, "kau menunggu kekasihmu? Sebagai laki-laki dia sama sekali tidak gentle masa' membuat seorang gadis menunggu selama 3 jam." Ujar Sai. "Kukira malam semakin larut dan sebentar lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup, tak baik seorang gadis berkeliaran sendiri malam-malam, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?" tawar Sai.

Sakura tampak berfikir sejenak namun melihat jalanan yang sepi dan sangat gelap selain itu Sasuke juga tak muncul-muncul Sakura memutuskan menerima tawaran Sai.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sai-kun." Ujar Sakura.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan meninggalkan lingkungan KIS.

Langit malam sedikit tersinari dengan jutaan bintang yang menyebar di penjuru angkasa pemandangan itu membuat Sakura berdecak kagum. Di sampingnya Sai tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan gadis cilik itu.

"Boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya Sai memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Sakura Haruno, namaku Sakura." Ujar Sakura mengerling sekilas pada Sai kemudian kembali terpana pada pesona bintang-bintang di angkasa.

"Sakura, nama yang sangat indah." Gumam Sai. "Kau manis sekali." Pujinya.

"Uh? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Sakura menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Tidak, lupakan!" Sahut Sai.

Lama dalam keheningan akhirnya Sakura menghentkan langkahnya, "Sai, ngomong-ngomong apakah kau tahu rumahku?" tanyanya dengan polos.

Sai menatapnya bingung kemudian menggeleng pelan, "aku tak tahu, bukankah kita baru saja berkenalan? Kukira kau tahu rumahmu?"

"Aku lupa kalau aku ini buta arah." Keluh Sakura, ia lunglai dan merosot di tanah. "Bagaimana aku pulang?"

Sai sweatdrop. "Apakah kau membawa ponsel?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggeleng. Sai menepuk dahinya kemudian merogoh celananya dan menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Sakura, "ini kupijamkan ponselku sekarang telepon keluargamu."

"Aku tak tahu nomor telepon rumah." Desah Sakura. Ia meremas rambutnya frustasi.

Sai menghela nafas berat. "Kalau begitu apakah kau tahu di mana rumah kekasihmu?"

Sakura kembali menggeleng. Sai kembali menepuk dahinya kemudian menuntun Sakura, "begini saja, kita berjalan sampai halte di perempatan sana kalau sampai pukul 9 malam kekasihmu tidak datang aku akan menyewakanmu penginapan sekitar sini." Kata Sai akhirnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke bolak-balik berguling di kasurnya namun irisnya sukar terpejam. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa ada yang kurang, seperti ada yang hilang dari dirinya, pria muda itu menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 09.30 malam. Ia terdiam sejenak kemudian menjedukkan dahinya berulang-ulang di sandaran ranjang king size-nya ketika menyadari sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"BAKAAA! BISA-BISANYA AKU LUPA UNTUK MENJEMPUT CHERRY!"

Kemudian pria itu segera menyambar kunci mobil yang tergantung di pintu setelah menyambar jaketnya.

Mobil ferari hitam itu menembus jalanan kota Konoha yang ramai. Sinar-sinar gemerlap yang terpantul di sepanjang gedung pencakar langit menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan indah kota itu. Sasuke tetap fokus pada jalan yang ia lalui, ia langsung berhenti di gerbang sebuah bangunan kompleks sekolah Konoha Internasional School. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi kala menyadari bahwa gerbang sekolah telah tertutup rapat dan tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Cherry-nya itu.

Sasuke kembali menancap gas menelusuri jalanan dengan kecepatan pelan berharap bahwa gadis kecilnya ada di sekitar sana.

Onyx-nya terbelalak kala menangkap siulat dua sosok anak manusia yang tengah berjalan di pinggir trotoar, tampak sosok yang lebih tinggi menuntun sosok gadis berambut merah muda panjang sepinggul. Sasuke tahu itu Cherry-nya karena hanya gadis itu yang pasti memiliki tinggi 140-an.

Sasuke segera menghentikan mobil tepat di pinggir trotoar membuat dua insan itu menghentikan langkah dan menatapnya bingung. Sasuke segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan menghampiri sosok pemuda bermata onyx yang sama dengannya.

"Cherry?" panggil Sasuke.

Sakura segera mendongak, "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" cicitnya dengan nada gembira, ia segera menghampiri pria muda itu dan memeluknya erat.

Sai menatapnya tak percaya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar Cherry." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada tajam dan tatapan dingin.

Sai tersenyum palsu, "sama-sama."

Sasuke kemudian menuntun Sakura memasuki mobil ferari-nya.

"Tuan." Sebuah suara baritone membuat Sasuke menoleh. Ia menatap dingin pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Hn?"

"Lain kali jangan sampai membuat seorang gadis menunggu." Kata pemuda beriris onyx itu dengan tangan di dalam saku celana seragam hitam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tajam.

"Apakah kau kekasih Sakura?" tanya Sai tanpa menjawab pertanyan Sasuke.

"Menurutmu?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada menantang.

"Suatu hari akan kubuat Cherry-mu itu berpaling padaku." Sahut Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Hn, dalam mimpi, bitch!" kata Sasuke kemudian menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan sosok Sai dalam kebisuan.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka lalui dalam diam, Sakura maupun Sasuke bahkan tak berminat untuk membuka percakapan. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke yang jengah membuka suara,

"siapa laki-laki tadi Cherry?" tanyanya.

"Dia Sai, saya bertemu dengannya saat saya menunggu Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura.

"Cherry, maaf kalau aku tadi tak juga menjemputmu." Kata Sasuke dengan nada bersalah, tangan besarnya mengenggam tangan mungil Sakura.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa Om, saya tahu Om sibuk!" kekeh Sakura mengenggam balik tangan besar Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerucutkan bibirnya, "jangan panggil aku Om, Cherry, aku masih muda!"

Sakura terkikik, "hihihi… saya tahu Om."

Sasuke mendesah pelan kemudian kembali fokus pada jalanan dan mengenggam erat tangan mungil Sakura. "Maafkan aku untuk yang tadi." Ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula tadi ada Sai." Sahut Sakura dengan tatapan lembut, gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa rahang Sasuke mengeras.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, Sasuke baru saja meletakkan jaketnya di lemari, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang kemudian memperhatikan gadis kecilnya yang masih berdiri dengan kikuk. Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau tak lekas tidur?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um, tubuh saya bau!" jawab Sakura dengan polos. Sasuke tersenyum tipis,

"bagiku baumu wangi." Katanya. Sasuke menyencium rambut Sakura dengan penuh sayang.

Sakura menimpuk wajah Sasuke dengan bantal kemudian beranjak keluar kamar, "sudah ya Om, saya mau mandi dulu!" kata Sakura dengan jenaka.

Sasuke terkekeh kemudian mengikuti langkah gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sakura hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi namun sebuah tangan besar mengenggam tangannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Mau kumandikan?"

Sakura mengeleng, "tidak usah deh Om, saya bisa mandi sendiri!" Sakura buru-baru masuk ke kamar mandi namun sebelum pintunya tertutup Sasuke sudah menahannya.

Sasuke menyeruak masuk kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kloset sembari memperhatikan Sakura. "Apa yang Om Sasuke-kun lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hn, kurasa aku ingin buang hajat (?)." ujar Sasuke dengan enteng.

"Oh." Sahut Sakura dengan nada polos kemudian ia membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya, meletakkannya di keranjang pakaian kotor. Kemudian melorotkan rok dan celana dalamnya dan menguncir rambutnya.

Sakura tak menyadari bahwa sepasang onyx menatapnya tajam.

Sadar bahwa dari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya Sakura berbalik setelah menarik handuk untuk membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan polos, "Sasuke-kun sudah selesai buang hajat kan?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian menyeringai. "Hn, sudah." Ia beranjak mendekati Sakura dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana harimu hari ini Cherry?" tanyanya dengan lembut. Tangannya dengan jahil mencengkram lembut bahu mungil polos Sakura.

"Sangat menyenangkan." Ujar Sakura dengan nada riang.

"Hn, lalu?" Sasuke mendengarkan cerita gadis kecil itu namun onyx-nya menatap kearah lain yaitu sesuatu yang menonjol di dada Sakura.

"Hari ini saya mengikuti kelas bahasa, matematika, dan aljabar, kemudian kelas musik sebelum istirahat." Cerita Sakura dengan penuh semangat tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke menyibak handuk yang menutupi dadanya.

"Terus ada apa lagi?" ujar Sasuke, jemarinya mengelus tonjolan buah dada Sakura.

"Tadi di kelas musik saya aw!" Sakura memekik ketika Sasuke mencubit buah dadanya. "Apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hn, tak ada. Lanjutkan ceritamu Cherry." Kilah Sasuke sembari tangannya turun ke bawah.

"Tadi di kelas musik saya bermain piano, lalu teman-teman dan ibu guru bertepuk tangan. Saya senang sekali lho Sasuke-kun. Soalnya ibu guru bilang saya mewakili kelas untuk HUT sekolah." Cerita Sakura.

Sasuke mengelus selangkangan Sakura membuat gadis itu meringis geli, "geli Sasuke-kun. Apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan sih?"

"Hn, tidak ada." Kilah Sasuke lagi sembari tangannya bergerak-gerak di kewanitaan Sakura. "Terus apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hanya itu sampai tadi saya yang menunggu Sasuke-kun dan bertemu Sai." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke mendelik mendengar nama pemuda berkulit pucat itu. "Cukup Cherry!"

"Eh?" Sakura menatapnya bingung.

"Cukup ceritamu hari ini." Ketus Sasuke dengan nada tajam. Sakura menatapnya bingung dengan raut takut-takut, seketika tentu saja perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hati Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja hampir membentak gadis cilik itu. Sasuke perlahan menarik tubuh mungil Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, di elusnya rambut merah muda panjang Sakura penuh sayang. "Apakah bersamaku membuatmu takut?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan nada lirih. Sakura tentu saja tertegun. Sepersekian detik ia berfikir dan selanjutnya mengeleng pelan.

"Saya tidak takut kok kalau bersama Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura. Gadis kecil itu mendongak menatap iris kelam Sasuke. "Justru saya senang bersama Sasuke-kun. Saya merasa nyaman kalau bersama Sasuke-kun." Imbuh Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis pertanda senang, pria itu merasakan puluhan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

"Terima kasih Cherry, aku senang kalau begitu." Bisik Sasuke. Di tariknya kembali Sakura ke dalam dekapannya. Wajah Sasuke bergerak menuju tengkuk gadis cilik itu, Sasuke menyisihkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi tengkuk Sakura kemudian bibir tipisnya mengecup tengkuk Sakura lembut dan tentu saja membuat Sakura mengerang karena kegelian.

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau mau bermain?" tanya Sasuke sembari melonggarkan pelukannya sehingga ia bisa lebih leluasa menatap wajah elok Sakura.

Seketika wajah sakura berbinar, "Mau! Tapi kita akan bermain apa?" tanya Sakura penuh semangat.

"Permainan ini sangat menyenangkan Cherry." Sahut Sasuke dengan seringai yang ganjil bagi Sakura.

"Apa itu?" Sakura menatapnya penuh keingin tahuan.

Sasuke bangkit dan melorotkan celana panjang dan boxernya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menghampiri Sakura yang memerah melihat tubuh polosnya. Dengan penuh perhatian Sasuke menuntun Sakura, ia menarik tangan Sakura dengan lembut menuju bathtub. Kemudian ia merebahkan diri di sana dengan posisi setengah terlentang. Ditatapnya Sakura yang berjongkok dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau tahu ini?" tanya Sasuke sembari memegangi 'miliknya' yang terkulai. Sakura mengangguk. "Apa?"

" 'Anu'nya Sasuke-kun?" ujar Sakura dengan polos. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Kemarikan tanganmu dan duduklah di sini." Perintah Sasuke sembari menarik tangan Sakura.

Sakura hanya menurut saja.

"Lalu pegang seperti ini dan remas pelan-pelan." Perintah Sasuke sembari membimbing tangan mungil Sakura untuk meremas kesejatiannya.

"Seperti ini?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan bingung, Sasuke mengangguk dengan nafas memburu.

Sakura terus meremasnya berulang-ulang diiringi dengan erangan Sasuke yang semakin keras. "Ssshh… ukh… Cherry le-lebih cepat!" erang Sasuke sembari tangan besarnya ikut mengenggam tangan mungil Sakura guna membantu 'kegiatan' gadis cilik itu. Tangannya yang lain mengepal kuat.

Sakura semakin kuat meremas milik Sasuke. Tangan mungilnya yang lain ikut meremas bantalan empuk yang ada di sekitar kesejatian Sasuke. Sasuke mengelinjak.

"Akhh! Cherry!" desah Sasuke tidak karuan. Sasuke bahkan berulang kali mendongak ke atas.

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut sampai Sasuke merasakan miliknya memenuh dan…

Crot!

"AHHH~~"

Cairan milik Sasuke menyembur ke mana-mana sampai-sampai membasahi Sakura. Sasuke terengah-engah.

"Apa ini?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sembari merusaha menghilangkan cairan lengket yang membasahi tubuhnya.

"Bukan apa-apa." ujar Sasuke yang telah pulih dari rasa lelah. Ia menghampiri Sakura kemudian mendorong pelan gadis cilik itu agar duduk terlentang. "Sekarang giliranmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan seringai seksi. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya di belahan buah dada Sakura dan menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Uh? Apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan bingung, tangan kecilnya mendorong kepala Sasuke namun sia-sia.

Sasuke tidak menyahut dan menghisap buah dada Sakura yang seukuran apel itu. "Dadamu boleh juga." Bisik Sasuke.

"Eh? Apa?" pekik Sakura.

Sasuke menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura dan terus menghisap buah dada Sakura penuh nafsu bahkan jemarinya bergerak untuk memilin benda sebesar biji kacang di sekitar kemaluan Sakura.

"Akhh!" Sakura memekik kala Sasuke mengigit puncak dadanya dan mencubit benda seukuran kacang yang ada di selangkangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kemudian bibirnya turun tepat di depan kewanitaan Sakura. Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat secara berulang-ulang. Sakura bahkan sampai mengelinjak berkali-kali.

"Engh! Ahhh~~ a-apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan? Ge-geli Sasuke-kun!" rajuk Sakura, tangan kecilnya berusaha menarik kepala Sasuke dari selangkangnya.

Sasuke malah semakin bringas menghisap kewanitaan Sakura bahkan tangan besarnya meremas kuat buah dada Sakura kencang membuat Sakura memekik histeris karena kesakitan. "KYAA! SAKIT!"

Lidah Sasuke terus bergerak hingga ia merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang dan gadis cilik itu mendesah panjang, "ahhh~~!" dan cairan kental menyeruak dari kemaluan Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum puas dan melahap cairan itu hingga habis.

"Manis." Ujar Sasuke sembari menarik kepalanya. Di tatapnya emerald Sakura yang tampak kuyu. Tubuh gadis cilik itu bersimbah keringat. Kemudian semuanya gelap bagi Sakura ketika kelopak matanya tertutup.

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengendong tubuh Sakura, ia berjalan menuju shower di pojok ruangan lalu membersihkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengecup sosok bagai malaikat yang tertidur lelap di pelukannya. Di sisihkannya handuk yang menutupi tubuh polos gadis ciliknya itu kemudian ia menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh mereka. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura semakin erat membiarkan punggung polos gadis cilik itu bersandar di dada bidangnya yang tak tertutupi apapun. Sasuke berbisik lembut,

"good night… Cherry…"

.

.

.

Hingga hari ini…

Aku masih bisa tersenyum untukmu…

Hingga hari ini…

Kebahagiaan masih mengiringiku…

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

.

Kalau untuk chapter ini cuma edit sedikit-sedikit buat typo. maaf kalo update-nya lama. Walau Cuma nge-edit tapi saya juga harus nerusin fic-fic yang lain. Belakangan ini waktu buat ke dunia maya hampir enggak ada. Karena komputer saya lemotnya minta ampun jadi ngetik jadi malas.

Terima kasih untuk yang pereview di chap 2 :

**Sung Rae Ki : ** makasih udah review ya. saya lega ternyata ada yang masih mau memberikan kesan positif walau saya republish lagi fic ini.

YOuNii D3ViLL : chap-chap yang saya update sudah termasuk gabungan dari 2-3 chapter lho. Karena yang kemarin 1 chapter ada yang 2000-3000 an words jadi saya gabung total maksimal 5000 words untuk 1 chapter. Total chapter 1-9 kemaren yang di gabung sekarang ada sekitar 4 chapter.

Uchiha reya : iya, tapi mengingat fic-fic saya yang selalu sering banyak typo terutama miss typo membuat saya tidak nyaman. setelah saya pikir-pikir karena fic ini nantinya mugkin bakalan jadi fic terpanjang dan terlama yang pernah saya buat saya berusaha memperbaiki fic ini. tapi, makasih atas masukannya. :D

**Zetta hikaru : **iya. Memang udah chap 9 tapi saya edit lagi dari miss typo. ;)

Camui Hime : Ano tapi sudah terlanjur saya gabung-gabung sih, tinggal editnya doang. Semua chapter 1-9 kalau di gabung juga ternyata masih 4 chapter. Nanti masuk chapter 5 sudah termasuk updatean yang terbaru kok. ;-)

Uchiha Kyunna : lho, memang di chap satu di akhir halaman udah saya tulis kalau fic ini mengandung unsur pedophile kan? jarak umur SasuSaku 8 tahun, kalau Sasu umurnya 20 bisa nebak umur Sakura berapa kan?

CarnationKEKKAISHI : iya makasih. Ini juga baru mau lanjut kok.

iSakuraHaruno : iya, ini lanjut.

Tanpa nama : saya editnya lama soalnya saya juga ngetik kelanjutan buat fic-fic lain. Jadi edit typo-nya satu-satu.

Olala : Saya enggak mematok review kok. Nanti di chap 5 udah updatean yang baru.

Uciharuno : hehe… saya lupa nyantumin republish di summary-nya. saya memang edit-edit dari miss typo dan tanpa merubah alur cerita. Tapi ada beberapa yang saya tambahin kalau memang perlu di tambahin. Nanti di chap 5 udah ada bagian yang update-an yang baru.

**Terima kasih semuanya. (^o^)/**

**RnR if you mind…**


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Aku takkan bisa pergi darimu…

Takkan bisa lepas darimu…

Karena hanya kau satu-satunya yang menginginkanku…

Padahal kau pun tahu…

Tak ada yang menghendaki aku hidup…

Bahkan ayah yang membuatku ada di dunia…

Atau ibu yang telah pasrah meninggalkan dunia fana…

Aku sendiri…

Terpuruk dalam kesunyian…

Kemudian kau menarikku…

Dan berkata akulah yang kau inginkan…

Dan aku percaya…

Sehingga aku tetap di sini…

Bertahan di sisimu…

Walau derita terus melanda…

.

.

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*My Way*

*By Pink Uchiha*

***Warning : M ranted, not for children, tema berat, gaje, Don't like, don't read, Pedophile Sasuke, Lemon-author ngacir-***

*My first fic rante M*

.

.

.

Matahari mulai merangkak ke angkasa tertinggi guna menyebarkan sinarnya untuk menerangi bumi. Sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu menatap bosan pemandangan halaman luar dari jendela pasalnya jam pelajaran Sejarah masih berlangsung dan sang guru yang mengajar lebih memilih berceramah daripada menerangkan materi pelajaran.

Karena bosan ia memutuskan mengeluarkan buku kosong dan mengambil pensil dari kotak pensilnya lalu tangannya sibuk mencoret-coret. Tidak butuh waktu lama hasil coretan itu membentuk sketsa sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki yang bersandar di bawah pohon sakura. Gadis dengan iris klorofil itu tersenyum kecil sembari imajinasinya bermain-main membayangkan bahwa ia sebagai gadis dalam sketsa itu.

"Ini aku yang sudah besar… lalu ini Sasuke-kun." Gumam Sakura dengan senyum kecil. Tangannya kembali bergerak membentuk goresan, seorang balita dengan rambut hitam yang duduk dipangkuan gambar sosok laki-laki. "Lalu ini anakku dan Sasuke-kun." Gumam Sakura lagi. Puas memperhatikan hasil goresan tangannya Sakura menutup buku kemudian menerawang kembali pada jendela.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring di seluruh pelosok sekolah.

"Mau ke kantin?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat.

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti teman barunya itu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan di lorong kelas. Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di kantin yang penuh sesak.

"Kau yakin, Shion?" tanya Sakura dengan alis terangkat menatap pula gadis berambut pirang pucat itu. Shion balik menatap Sakura dengan senyum mantabnya.

"Why not? Aku lapar kau tahu." kata Shion mendahului Sakura memasuki wilayah kantin yang penuh.

Sakura menghela nafas kemudian mengikuti langkah Shion bersesak-sesakan dengan kumpulan siswa yang berada di kantin.

Akhirnya setelah berjuang keras usaha mereka membuahkan hasil. Karena bangku-bangku di dalam kentin penuh Shion dan Sakura memutuskan untuk makan siang di atap sekolah. Baru saja mereka sampai di anak tangga terakhir atap mereka dikejutkan oleh suara aneh yang berasal dari atap.

"Uhh~~"

Sakura dan Shion saling pandang sembari mengerutkan alis. Dengan tangan gemetar Sakura mendorong pintu atap sekolah mengintip apa yang terjadi. Klorofilnya terbelalak kala menangkap adegan terlarang di sana, sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan tengah berciuman panas. Sakura segera mundur dan berlari tak lupa menarik tangan Shion.

"Apa yang kau lihat Saku?" tanya Shion bingung.

Sakura terengah-engah setelah mengambil langkah seribu. "Hah-hah… yang jelas ada adegan terlarang di sana." Kata Sakura.

Shion mengangguk mengerti, "kalau begitu lebih baik kita makan di kelas saja."

Sakura mengangguk.

.

.

.

Pria muda dengan iris onyx itu menopang dangu dengan ekspresi bosan. Pasalnya ia sekarang tengah dalam rapat perusahaan. Seperti biasa mereka membahas tentang saham, peroiritas harga, dan lain-lain. Sasuke berulang kali menutup kelopak mata membuktikan bahwa ia sudah kelelahan dan mengantuk. Mendengar ocehan si moderator di depan sana membuatnya bosan. Namun untuk menghormati rekan bisnisnya itu Sasuke tetap harus terjaga.

Akhirnya setelah 2 jam bergelut dengan rapat Sasuke bisa menghirup udara luar. Namun baru saja ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan rapat sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat ekor kuda tengah menunggunya di dekat pintu keluar.

"Sasuke?" suara gadis beriris aqua itu membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Ino."

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Kata Ino dengan nada sengit.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke menatap Ino sembari tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana.

"Malam ini keluargaku akan mengadakan makan malam ku harap kau datang, jangan lupa ajak Paman dan Bibi lalu Kak Itachi." Kata Ino. Kemudian gadis itu berbalik, membuat rambut panjangnya berkibas dan menyapu wajah Sasuke. Ino melenggang pergi dengan langkah anggun yang angkuh.

Sasuke segera merogoh sakunya kemudian jemarinya menari di atas layar ponsel touch screen hitam metalik miliknya.

"Halo Genma-san. Tolong sampaikan pada ayah dan ibu kalau malam ini keluarga Yamanaka mengadakan makan malam." Kata Sasuke kemudian menutup panggilan.

Sasuke tanpa suara melangkah menuju kantornya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ia memijit keningnya akibat pusing yang tiba-tiba mendera. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya kemudian menghubungi seseorang. Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai panggilan itu di angkat.

"Halo? Aoi-san tolong jemput Sakura Haruno di sekolahnya dan antarkan ke apartemenku setelah dia pulang sekolah." Sasuke mengakhiri panggilannya.

Onyx-nya menatap pemandangan luar dari jendela transparan kantornya. Ia menghela nafas berat kemudian beranjak keluar ruangan. Langkah besarnya menapak menuju pintu lift, Sasuke bahkan tak memperdulikan cekikikan karyawati-karyawati yang mengerling genit ketika ia lewat. Bagi Sasuke itu sudah biasa mengingat sejak sekolah dasar dulu ia selalu di puja-puja kaum Hawa. Hanya saja Sasuke jenuh jika mereka terus menggoda dengan kikikan dan tatapan nakal itu. Sasuke akui ia memang pernah bercinta dengan salah satu karyawati di perusahaannya tapi sejak kedatangan Cherry-gadis pujaannya itu- Sasuke tak pernah melirik gadis lain sekalipun. Entah kenapa hanya dengan belaian sayang pada gadis kecilnya itu sudah mampu memuaskan hasrat Sasuke.

Sasuke tak perlu lagi merusak tubuhnya dengan alkohol dan rokok atau seks bebas karena bagi Sasuke keberadaan Sakura sudah cukup. Keberadaan gadis Cherry blossom sudah menjadi candu bagi Sasuke. Tatapan sepasang iris klorofil itu sudah mampu membuatnya mabuk, suara lembutnya yang jernih itu sudah mampu membuatnya tenang dan tiap kecupan pada bibir merah dan tubuhnya itu sudah mampu membuat hasratnya memuncak.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis kala pikirannya memikirkan hal itu.

"Tuan Sasuke?" suara menggoda dari seorang wanita berambut coklat itu membuat Sasuke melirik sejenak kemudian kembali diam dengan tatapan dinginnya yang menatap lurus pintu besi lift. Wanita itu tiba-tiba melangkah mendekati Sasuke dengan senyuman nakal. Ia bergelayut manja di lengan direktur termuda itu.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan tatapan risih dan mencela. Namun wanita itu tetap bergelayut manja dan berusaha menggodanya.

"Menjauh dariku!" cela Sasuke. Setelah lift berhenti dan pintu terbuka Sasuke segera melenggang pergi dari sana meninggalkan wanita berambut coklat itu yang mengerucut sebal.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya ketika sosok pemuda berambut blonde memanggilnya dengan suara nyaring.

"Apa kabar Sasuke?" sapa Naruto pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hn, baik. Kau sendiri?"

Naruto nyengir seperti biasa karena itu memang ciri khasnya, "aku juga. Btw, aku tak pernah melihatmu mengunjungi klub?" tanya Naruto berbasa-basi.

Sasuke menatap safir itu dengan alis terangkat. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Kau sudah bertobat rupanya." Ejek Naruto.

"Hn, tidak juga. Hanya saja aku malas minum-minum dan bercinta." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada tenang.

"Tumben, mengingat kau rajanya dalam urusan minum dan di atas ranjang." Kekeh Naruto.

"Berhenti membahas topic itu Dobe, kau malah membuatku pusing." Rutuk Sasuke.

Naruto mengenyahkan pantatnya pada sofa yang di sediakan di lorong itu. "Ah, hanya saja Samui terus mencarimu." Ujar Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Dia bilang rindu bercinta denganmu. Yah, wajar saja mengingat kau dulu yang paling senang menyewanya. Dia hot sih." Kekeh Neruto.

"Diam!"

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah kau sudah menemukan hal baru? Sampai-sampai tak pernah mengunjungi klub?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai jahil, "atau kau menerima nona Yamanaka itu? Mengingat kalian sudah bertunangan dan aku yakin kalian pasti sudah melewatkan satu malam?"

Sasuke langsung menjitak sahabatnya itu, "jangan sembarangan Baka!"

"Auch! Kau kejam sekali Teme!" keluh Naruto.

"Salahmu sendiri!"

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ino?" tanya Naruto kemudian setelah meredakan nyeri dari kepalanya yang benjol.

"Hn, tidak begitu baik. " sahut Sasuke, "dia terus-terusan memaksaku. Dia tetap menyebalkan." Runtuk Sasuke.

"Yah, dia tak pernah berubah. Tetap egois." Celetuk Naruto. "Aku jadi ingat Juugo yang mengeluh berulang-ulang dari telepon."

Sasuke mengernyit, "apa hubungannya Juugo dengan Yamanaka yang egois itu?" tanyanya.

Naruto nyengir, "kau belum tahu ya? Juugo menjadi kepala pelayan di rumah Yamanaka lho!"

"Aku tak menyangka, mantan pelaku dunia gelap itu bisa menjadi seorang kepala pelayan." Dengus Sasuke.

"Walau begitu Juugo adalah orang yang baik. Kau tahu!" celetuk Naruto.

Mereka tenggelam dalam pembicaraan.

"Malam nanti, Yamanaka mengajak keluargaku makan malam." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto mengangkat alisnya,

"Oh."

"Hanya itu tanggapanmu?" dengus Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau mau aku merespon bagaimana?" dengus Naruto heran.

.

.

.

Gadis beriris klorofil itu mendongak menatap langit sore, sekolah sudah sepi dan gadis beriris klorofil itu berharap Sasuke akan menjemputnya. Baru saja ia berpikir begitu sebuah mobil berwarna hitam memasuki halaman sekolah dan berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Sosok pria muda membungkuk sopan,

"Saya datang untuk menjemput anda Nona." Katanya sopan. Sakura hanya terpaku ketika pria muda itu membukakan pintu dan pempersilakannya masuk.

Pria muda itu mengangguk-ngangguk kecil tanda mengerti kemudian ia merogoh sakunya dan memencet keypad ponsel metalik itu.

"Halo Tuan."

Pria muda itu menghampiri Sakura dan menyerahkan ponselnya, "ini dari Tuan Sasuke." Katanya.

Sakura menerimanya dengan ragu. "Ha-halo?"

"_Cherry?_" sebuah suara baritone di ujung sana membuat Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"_Cherry… maaf aku tak bisa menjemputmu. Orang yang menjemputmu itu adalah orang suruhanku. Ia khusus menjemputmu pulang. Sudah ya… bye-bye Cherry. Ah, ya jangan tunggu aku karena aku akan pulang besok. Pip-"_

Sakura mengembalikan ponsel itu. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

"jas ini cocok sekali untukmu Sasuke!" puji sosok wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang itu. Dengan telaten ia memilih-milih pakaian yang cocok untuk putra bungsunya.

"Hn, jangan lama-lama Bu." Keluh pria muda itu lelah menunggu kegiatan ibunya yang asyik memilih baju.

"Ini juga agar kau tampil menawan di depan keluarga Yamanaka sayang!" ujar Mikoto tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mencocokkan satu persatu kemeja dan jas untuk anak bungsunya itu.

"Aku tahu! tapi 30 menit lagi kita harus berangkat Bu!" desah Sasuke.

Mikoto menoleh pada jam dinding yang ada di atas tembok kemudian wanita berumur 40-an itu tercengang.

"Ah, kau benar! Kita tak boleh terlambat!" pekiknya sembari keluar kamar. "Ibu akan bersiap-siap, tunggulah di ruang tamu!"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat melihat tingkah ibunya itu. Pria muda itu melangkah keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Pesta makan malam itu berlangsung dengan tenang. Hanya dentingan garpu dan sendok yang terdengar, hingga keheningan itu pecah oleh suara baritone kepala keluarga Yamanaka. "Jadi bagaimana dengan perkerjaanmu di Uchiha Corp Sasuke?" tanya Inoichi dengan penuh wibawa.

"Hn, baik-baik saja." sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya mengunyah makanan.

"Haha… kau tetap pendiam seperti biasa ya." kekeh Inoichi.

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Oh, ya malam ini maukah kalian menginap?" tanya Midori Yamanaka, istri Inoichi.

Mikoto berbinar senang, "tentu saja. kami sangat mau." Katanya riang.

Selain Mikoto yang senang bukan main, Fugaku juga tampak setuju-setuju saja begitu pula dengan Itachi berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tampak pucat. Ino yang memperhatikannya menyadari wajah Sasuke yang menanpakka aura tak suka. Membuat Ino mengigit bibirnya pertanda kesal. _'Masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan ya_?' cibir Ino dalam hati.

"Oh ya? Ayah, apakah aku boleh sekamar dengan Sasuke?" rajuk Ino dengan nada manja, alih-alih bukannya menolak semua yang ada di meja makan itu megangguk setuju.

"Ide yang bagus sayang! Kalian bisa mengakrabkan diri." Puji Midori.

Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam dengan raut masam.

"Hati-hati Sasuke… jangan melakukan yang 'iya-iya' ya!" kekeh Itachi dengan nada jahil yang langsung di hadiahi Sasuke dengan deathglare mematikan.

Akhirnya makan malam itu selesai.

Sepasang anak manusia itu hanya terdiam di balkon luas milik putri tunggal Yamanaka. Ino memeluk punggung Sasuke dengan erat, menyandarkan pula kepalanya pada punggung tegap pria muda itu. Sasuke menghiraukannya, onyx-nya tetap menerawang ke depan ke arah taman buatan keluarga Yamanaka yang sepi. Wajar saja karena jam telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan semua pelayan telah beristirahat kecuali satpam yang berjaga di gerbang sana.

Mereka tak perduli walau angin dingin menerpa, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut mereka. Hanya satu yang Sasuke pikirkan jika bukan gadis kecilnya yang sendirian di apartemennya. Sasuke sangat merasa bersalah, apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja? Sasuke takut kalau gadisnya sendirian di apartemen luas itu. Walau hanya satu malam namun terasa bertahun-tahun bagi Sasuke.

Dalam keheningan mereka ternyata tangan Ino sudah bergerak jahil, tahu-tahu ia sudah melepaskan ikat pingang Sasuke dan melorotkan celana panjangnya. Meloloskan pula boxer yang menutupi milik Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak ketika bagian bawahnya terasa dingin dan ia baru sadar bahwa celananya telah tergeletak pasrah di lantai dan tahu-tahu Ino menyerang dengan bringas selangkangannya. Membuat Sasuke memekik dan jatuh terduduk.

Bruk!

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas lantai marmer yang dingin, namun berbeda dengan tubuh bersimbah peluhnya yang terasa panas. Denyutan di selangkangannya membuat pria muda itu mendesah dan sesekali memekik kecil. Birahinya yang terpendam tiba-tiba naik, di antara birahinya yang meletup-letup itu dalam pikirannya berkelebat sosok gadis berambut merah muda. Gadisnya yang sangat ia cinta. Sasuke mendorong Ino yang mulai merayap ke atas hendak memangut bibirnya.

"Ahhh~~ he-hentikan Ino!" pinta Sasuke di antara kesadarannya yang makin menipis. Ino menghiraukannya dan tetap mengerayahi Sasuke.

Ino terus bergerak sampai Sasuke pada batasnya. Onyx itu menggelap, terbutakan oleh birahi yang memuncak. Dengan kasar Sasuke membalik posisi Ino. Membuat gadis itu terbelalak.

Malam itu entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Dibutakan oleh nafsu dan rasa benci pria muda itu berubah menjadi singa kelaparan yang akan menerkam apapun di depannya.

.

.

.

Prank!

Bingkai foto itu jatuh. Membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget, di hampirinya bingkai foto itu. Kaca bingkai itu retak, tepat di antara gambarnya dan Sasuke. Keretakan di kaca itu seperti menjadi pemisah di dua sosok di foto itu. Perasaan Sakura tiba-tiba di selimuti mendung gelap. Entah apa yang akan terjadi namun Sakura merasakan firasatnya memburuk.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa dengan ekspresi cemas.

Sakura melangkah menuju atas ranjang king size yang luas itu mengingat Sasuke yang tak menemaninya seperti malam-malam yang lalu. Apartemen itu sepi membuat Sakura merasa sendiri. "Kapan kamu pulang?" gumam Sakura meringkuk di pojok kasur. Di tariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya yang mengigil akibat kedinginan. Sakura berharap besok pagi Sasuke telah pulang dan kembali menemaninya seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Mentari menyinari bumi, sinarnya yang silau itu membuat pria muda dengan rambut mencuat itu menyipitkan matanya karena silau. Pria muda itu tercengang ketika sadar ia tertidur di lantai balkon apalagi yang membuatnya bingung adalah tubuhnya yang tak berpakaian.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" pikirnya.

Ketika ia menengok ke samping onyx-nya melebar, sosok perempuan berambut blonde juga tak jauh senasib dengannya. Rambutnya panjangnya yang berwarna pirang pucat terurai di lantai, tubuh polosnya penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah dan sedikit memar kebiruan. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Mencengkram rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" desahnya pilu. Ia hanya mampu meringkuk, menyesali perbuatan kotornya.

"Engh…" suara erangan gadis blonde itu tak membuat Sasuke bergeming. Ino yang telah sadar sepenuhnya segera merubah posisinya yang tadinya terbaring menjadi duduk. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Di sela-sela lubuk hatinya ada rasa senang mengingat ia sudah 'melakukannya' dengan Sasuke. Ino menengok menemukan Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan sama seperti dirinya tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kananya. Samar-samar Ino bisa melihat bahu Sasuke bergetar. Bahkan ia mendengar isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibir pria muda itu. Ino tertegun, sebegitu menyesalkah Sasuke melakukannya? Sebegitu tak inginkah Sasuke memilikinya?

Sasuke segera bangkit setelah memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan. Setelah memakai pakaiannya Sasuke keluar dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Ino yang menatapnya kepergiannya nanar. Ino bangkit kemudian melangkah ke ranjangnya, di rebahkan tubuhnya yang perih itu karena Sasuke. Kemudian ia terlelap kembali setelah menangis pelan.

.

.

.

Kakinya menapak dengan cepat, ia segera melucuti semua pakaian yang ia kenakan dan membiarkan shower menguyur tubuh kekarnya itu. Ia berharap semoga segala kotoran yang melekat di tubuhnya hilang bersama air yang mengalir. Matanya memerah akibat terus menangis. Menangis menyesali perbuatannya.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar, onyx-nya menatap nanar sosok gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap di atas ranjang. Di hampirinya gadis kecilnya itu, Sasuke mengecup keningnya pelan.

"Maaf…" bisik Sasuke. Ia melangkah menuju lemari dan memakai piyama biru miliknya.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang itu, memunggungi Sakura yang masih terlelap. Sasuke lelah, lelah akan takdir yang mempermainkannya.

'_Tuhan… hanya satu permintaanku… jangan pisahkan aku dengan Cherry… kumohon'_

.

.

.

Entah apa yang telah terjadi namun Sakura merasakan bahwa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke seperti menjauhinya. Mereka tetap tinggal seatap, tidur di kamar yang sama dan makan bersama di meja makan. Sasuke juga tetap mengantar jemputnya seperti biasa namun yang aneh pria muda itu lebih banyak diam, tak juga mengajaknya mandi bersama ataupun memeluknya penuh sayang seperti sebelumnya. Ia hanya akan menepuk kepalanya dengan senyum tipis yang Sakura sadari sarat akan kesedihan.

Hal itu membuat Sakura khawatir juga, seperti saat malam itu saat Sasuke harus pulang ke keluarganya. Sakura melamun menatap jendela.

"Kau baik-baik saja Haruno?" sebuah suara baritone membuat Sakura mendongak. Ia tersenyum membalas sapaan Sasori.

"Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Sasori lagi sembari menyadarkan tubuhnya di tembok. Sakura mendengus kecil, "sejak kapan kamu perhatian kepadaku Akasuna-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan seringai kecil.

Sasori menghela nafas berat, sekaligus salah tingkah atas pernyataan Sakura yang membuatnya tersadar atas apa yang ia lakukan. "Em… ti-tidak. Aku hanya heran kenapa kau terlihat murung. Murung bukan sifatmu bukan?"

Sakura menoleh pada depan kelas, beberapa anak yang lain tampak sibuk sendiri dengan keributan yang mereka buat. "Aku… tidak apa-apa kok." Katanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Akasuna-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu kenapa kalau seseorang yang dulunya dekat dengan kita tiba-tiba berlaku seolah-olah seperti menjauhi kita?" tanyanya.

Sasori terdiam sembari menyeringai, "tumben kau menanyakan hal seperti itu? Ada apa eh? Masalah dengan kekasihmu?" ejeknya.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya yang memerah tanda kesal sekaligus malu, "sudahlah. Jawab saja!" runtuknya kesal.

Sasori terkekeh, "entahlah. Mungkin dia punya masalah dan tak ingin kau ikut campur, atau dia mengerjaimu mungkin."

Sakura mendengus, "itu tidak membantu sama sekali tahu!"

"Ahahaha…. Maaf-maaf, lagipula kau itu masih kecil saja sudah pacar-pacaran!" ejek Sasori.

"Huh, seperti kau 'tidak pernah' saja!" dengus Sakura.

"Ah, aku memang tidak pernah kok. Lagipula kita kan masih kelas 2 SMP!" pernyataan Sasori membuat Sakura menepuk dahinya. Memang salah jika ia bertanya pada lelaki yang tidak jelas seperti Sasori. Kalau dibilang anak kecil, tubuhnya ketinggian, kalau dibilang sudah dewasa sifat polosnya itu membuat geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

"APAAAAA?" pekikan Naruto membuat orang-orang lewat di taman itu menoleh sejenak kemudian kembali melengos kala pria berambut blonde itu tetap menjerit-jerit histeris.

"KAU GILAAA TEMEEE!"

Sasuke dengan kesal menjitak sahabatnya, "berisik!"

"Aduh-aduh!" Naruto meringis. "Jadi setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tak tahu Dobe. Tapi keluarga Ino sendiri belum memberi kabar apapun. Sejak hari itu aku selalu dikejar-kejar rasa bersalah." Desah Sasuke.

"Kau bersalah karena sudah me-rape Nona Yamanaka itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan. Aku merasa kotor telah bercinta dengan wanita lain Dobe." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh…" Naruto terdiam kemudian terbelalak kala menyadari sesuatu, "kau merasa kotor telah bercinta dengan wanita lain? Maksudmu kau punya wanita yang sudah kau pilih begitu?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan denganku Temeee~~~" pinta Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Hn." Sasuke menatap jam tangannya. "Datanglah ke apartemenku jam 5 nanti Dobe." Kata Sasuke kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Temeee~~~?"

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?" sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya menatap seorang pria muda yang tengah sibuk menyetir dan tengah fokus menatap ke depan.

"Hn?" Sasuke menyahut.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun seperti menjauhiku? Sasuke-kun tidak lagi seperti dulu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas. "Aku tidak menjauhimu kok."

"Sasuke-kun bohong!"

"Hn?"

Emerald Sakura berkaca-kaca, "sejak malam itu Sasuke-kun jadi aneh. Sasuke-kun juga selalu diam, tidak lagi memelukku, tidak lagi mau bermain denganku!" isak Sakura. "Sasuke-kun berubah…"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, ia berhenti di pinggir jalan yang kebetulan sepi. Di raihnya wajah Sakura, ibu jarinya mengusap air mata Sakura yang meleleh. Walau ragu Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, memangut bibir mungil yang kenyal itu. Kecupan itu tak berlangsung lama karena Sasuke memperlebar jarak di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak berubah, Cherry." Ujarnya dan kembali memacu mobilnya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di apartemen Sasuke. Sakura segera mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos biasa dan sebuah legging hitam semata kaki.

Sakura melangkah keluar kamar, hendak menuju dapur.

"Mana janjimu Temee?"

"Hn."

Suara percakapan di ruang tamu itu membuat Sakura penasaran. Ia melangkah menuju ruang tamu hendak mengintip.

Sosok pria muda berambut blonde duduk dengan posisi kaki nangkring di mana-mana, bahkan posisinya yang tak elit itu mengingatkan Sakura kepada simpanse yang biasanya ada di dalam TV. Sakura mengintip sembari menguping apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kau bilang akan memperkenalkannya padaku? Mana Temee?"

"Hn."

Sepasang iris biru itu dengan jelalatan memperhatikan ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke yang tampak rapi. "Apartemenmu rapi banget. Beda dengan punyaku." Celetuk Naruto sembari melahap segenggam popcorn di tangannya.

"Hn."

Naruto kembali memperhatikan tiap sudt ruang tamu itu, hingga iris langitnya berhenti ketika menangkap sepasang manic klorofil yang mengintip dari balik pintu, rambut merah muda panjangnya itu menjuntai panjang. Seketika Naruto merinding sendiri.

"Teme…"

"Hn?"

"A-ada yang mengintip da-dari pintu…" katanya dengan nada gemetar.

"Hn?" Sasuke menoleh. Kemudian melambaikan tangannya seperti memerintahkan agar sosok yang mengintip itu keluar.

Naruto yang sebelumnya ketakutan berubah menjadi kagum kala iris langitnya melihat sosok gadis kecil berambut merah mua panjang yang keluar dari balik pintu dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Siapa dia Teme?" Tanya Naruto takjub.

"Hn, dia Cherry."

"Cherry… Eh? Jangan bilang kalau?" Naruto terpaku di tempat.

"Hn, dia memang Cherry-ku." Sahut Sasuke sembari mengangkat Sakura ke pangkuannya. Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura sekilas.

"KAU PEDOPILLL TEEEMEEE!" pekik Naruto histeris. "AKU TAK PERCAYA INI! KAU TERNYATA PEDO-HMMMMPPPP!" Naruto mengap-mengap ketika Sasuke melemparkan lap yang ada di atas meja untuk menyumpal mulut Naruto.

"Hn, berisik!"

Jam bergerak pelan. 1 jam telah berlalu dan dua atau tepatnya tiga orang yang ada di ruang tamu itu tetap terdiam. Naruto yang tak rela bibirnya di cium lap(?) terus terusan memasang tampang ingin muntah. Sementara Sasuke bermain dengan Sakura dengan raut senang.

"Uhuk, hoek… jadi dia yang kau cari-cari itu Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn."

"Tapi dia kan masih anak-anak? Kukira Cherry-mu itu seumuran kita." Keluh Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. toh aku akan tetap menikahinya." Seketika Naruto tersedak.

"Kau mau menikahi anak di bawah umur? KAU GILA TEMEE!" pekik Naruto heboh.

Sasuke mendengus, "tentu tidak Dobe. Kami akan menikah setelah Cherry berumur 20." Jawab Sasuke sembari mengecup kening Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura akhirnya bersuara setelah 2 jam diam dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan gadis kecilnya itu. Setelah Sakura menghilang di balik dapur Naruto kembali angkat bicara.

"E-eh… Teme… kau dan Cherry apa pernah 'melakukan'nya?" bisik Naruto dengan raut penasaran.

"Hn, pernah." Sahut Sasuke.

"APAAAA?"

"Ck berisik Dobe." Sasuke melemparkan sandalnya dan sukses mendarat di wajah tampan Naruto.

"Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mempertahankan Cherry? Kau tahulah bukankah kau sudah bertunangan dengan Yamanaka?"

"Hn, entahlah."

Mereka tak menyadari bahwa sepasang iris klorofil itu mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

Mentari menyingsing, menyinari bumi dengan sinar hangatnya. Sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda itu mengeliat. Iris klorofilnya melirik sosok lain yang terlelap di sampingnya. Sosok dengan wajah rupawan itu tampak damai dalam tidurnya membuat gadis itu tak tega membangunkannya. Ia tahu bahwa pria muda itu pastilah kelelahan setelah berkerja seharian kemarin. Untung saja jari ini adalah hari minggu, sehingga mereka bisa berlibur dari segala kejenuhan aktivitas sehari-hari.

Sakura beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang berada di pojok ruangan. Setelah memilih-milih pakaian apa yang cocok untuknya hari ini ia segera masuk guna membersihkan diri. Suara gemericik di dalam sana membuat sosok dengan rambut mencuat itu terbangun, Sasuke nama pemuda itu mengerjab sejenak sebelum tersadar bahwa gadis kecilnya sudah tak berada di sampingnya. Dan Sasuke yakin bahwa Cherry-nya itu pasti tengah mandi. Malas membayangkan apa yang di lakukan gadis kecilnya itu akhirnya Sasuke kembali tertidur.

Cklek!

Tepat saat pria muda itu terbang kea lam mimpi Sakura telah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya digelung dengan handuk dan harum cherry blossom menguar dari tubuh mungilnya. Sakura segera berkaca, kemudian berdandan dengan sederhana. Gadis kecil itu dengan cekatan memoleskan bedak dan lipgloss di bibirnya.

"Sempurna." Gumam Sakura dengan senyum ceria. Gadis kecil itu berputar-putar kecil dengan gaya ala tuan putri membuat rok mininya berkibar. Sakura menghentikan tingkahnya dan melompat-lompat kecil menghampiri Sasuke yang terlelap di atas ranjang. Gadis berambut permen itu merangkak dan mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun bangun! Ini sudah pagi!" kata Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mengeliat sejenak kemudian kembali terlelap dengan malas-malasan. Kelakuannya itu membuat Sakura mengeram kesal. Gadis berambut permen kapas itu menyilangkan tangannya kemudian sebuah bohlam di kepalanya menyala. Sakura terkikik geli kemudian dnegan jahil gadis kecil itu mengelitiki Sasuke.

"Gelitik-gelitik-gelitik~~" kata Sakura dengan kikikan kecil. Sasuke mengeliat tanda terganggu. Dalam tidurnya Sasuke mendecih kemudian pria muda itu membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura kesal.

"Cherry!" rutuk Sasuke.

Sakura terkekeh. "Habis Sasuke-kun tidak bangun-bangun sih." Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke mendecih, ia kemudian menarik tangan Sakura membuat gadis kecil itu memekik kaget. Sasuke menarik gadis kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ini hukuman karena sudah menganggu tidurku!" kata Sasuke dengan senyum kemenangan.

Sakura manyun di dalam dekapan Sasuke. "Curang Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tergelak lalu mengecup bibir gadis kecil itu. Sakura yang sudah terbiasa membuka bibirnya membuat Sasuke dengan mudah dan leluasa segera melumat bibir mungil itu. Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya, menyesap dalam apa yang ada di bibir Sakura. Tangan mungil Sakura juga meremas rambut Sasuke seolah membalas lumatan pria muda itu. Hingga mereka terus seperti itu sampai 5 menit berlalu dan Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura telah sampai batasnya sehingga ia menyudahi kecupannya. Dan benar saja Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Sasuke menyeringai puas.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura. Bibirnya kembali tertarik kala dada bidangnya bergesekan dengan dada Sakura yang bulat. Sasuke tahu gadis kecilnya ini tidak mengenakan bra karena memang Sasuke belum membelikannya dan Sakura juga belum meminta. Dan Sasuke sadar bahwa tubuh Sakura semakin tumbuh, lihat saja pinggulnya yang semakin berisi itu setiap kali Sasuke menyentuhnya. Dan pantatnya yang semakin empuk membuat Sasuke senang untuk meremasnya belakangan ini.

Sasuke memperlebar jarak mereka.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke menatap emerald gadis cilik itu dan menggeleng pelan kemudian onyx-nya beralih kepada dada Sakura. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, tangannya menyibak tank top yang di pakai Sakura sehingga dada gadis itu menyembul dan Sasuke menyeringai menatap tonjolan di dada itu. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menunduk dan menghisap dada Sakura.

Sakura tersentak kaget. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

Dan kemudian Sasuke menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuh mereka. Bahkan Sasuke sempat-sempatnya melempar celananya dan pakaian Sakura. Dan… kalian bisa menebak apa yang Sasuke lakukan di pagi itu…

.

.

.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya tanda kesal. Sementara Sasuke di seberang meja sana terkekeh pelan. Sakura melahap roti di tangannya sembari melengos dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Ngambek." Ejek Sasuke. Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Lain kali aku takkan kalah!" ketus Sakura. Gadis cilik itu mengingat kembali saat 2 jam yang lalu ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke mengajaknya 'bermain' seperti biasa. Gadis kecil itu memegangi lehernya yang penuh bercak merah kadang-kadang ia meringis ketika tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa perih. Oh, salahkan Sasuke yang terus-terusan mengigitnya di 'permainan' mereka tadi.

"A-a… aku tunggu." Sahut Sasuke dengan seringai lebar yang semakin membuat Sakura mengerutu kesal.

Drtt!

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke bergetar membuat si empunya segera beralih ke ponsel itu.

"Halo?"

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke dengan alis terangkat. Gadis cilik itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Setelah beberapa menit Sasuke berbalik dan membereskan meja makan membuat Sakura mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Sasuke heran.

"Aku pergi dulu Cherry." Kata Sasuke seperti mengerti arti tatapan Sakura. Sakura mendengus kesal saat Sasuke mengatakan itu.

"Sasuke-kun sebenarnya ada urusan apa sih?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau bertanya dengan nada ketus begitu?" tanyanya balik.

"Itu karena Sasuke-kun selalu sibuk sendiri. Sasuke-kun tidak pernah lagi menemani Sakura." Jawab Sakura dengan emerald berkaca-kaca. Ketara sekali bahwa ia sekarang tengah merengek kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menepuk puncak kepala Sakura. "Aku sibuk Cherry. Kalau kau bosan kau boleh menggunakan komputer di kamar, tapi ingat hanya bermain game saja." kata Sasuke.

Sakura berbinar senang, "benarkah? Terima kasih Sasuke-kun!" pekik Sakura girang sembari melompat ke pelukan Sasuke. Gadis kecil itu memeluk pinggang Sasuke erat. Sasuke hanya mampu tersenyum kecil sembari mengelus rambut gadis kecilnya.

"Tapi." Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, "jangan bermain internet." Kata Sasuke. Wajah Sakura yang tadinya berbinar berubah menjadi kuyu,

"Kenapa tidak boleh Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah memelas.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh." Kata Sasuke tegas. Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian menunduk guna mengecup kening Sakura. Sasuke mengendong Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar.

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah bersiap-siap. Gadis kecil itu meghela nafas kecewa, jujur saja sejak pertama kali ia tinggal bersama Sasuke ia sudah tertarik pada seperangkat alat komputer di ruangan besar itu. Namun Sasuke selalu melarangnya untuk menyentuhnya. Setiap kali pula Sakura merengek Sasuke akan mengeleng pelan dan malah mengajaknya bermain sehingga Sakura lupa tujuan awalnya.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap Sasuke segera melangkah menuju meja kerja di sisi ranjangnya. Ia dengan cekatan memasang penghubung kumputer itu dengan alat listrik dan menyalakan komputernya. Sasuke kemudian beralih kepada Sakura. Ia mengendong gadis cilik itu dan mendudukannya di atas kursi empuk yang ada di sana.

"Nah, sekarang Cherry main game ya." kata Sasuke sembari mengerakkan kursor dan membuka file berisi konten anak-anak yang memang ia siapkan khusus untuk Sakura. Di dalamnya sudah berisi beberapa game menarik dan beberapa film kartun khas anak perempuan. Sasuke kemudian mengecup Sakura dan pergi keluar.

Sepeninggal Sasuke Sakura membuka satu persatu game dan film yang ada di situ. Tak butuh waktu lama hanya dalam waktu setengah jam Sakura sudah menguap bosan. Gadis kecil itu diam-diam menutup file yang di sediakan Sasuke dan membuka-buka file-file lain. Gadis itu membuka-buka segala file yang ada satu-persatu. Dan Sakura baru tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah pemimpin Uchiha Corp, perusahaan yang sangat besar di Konoha dan negara-negara lain. Gadis cilik itu benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke bukan orang biasa yang sepantaran dengannya. Memang Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke kaya namun ia tak menyangka bahwa tingkat Sasuke setinggi itu.

Sakura membuka satu file yang ternyata berisi foto-foto tentang keluarga Sasuke. Gadis cilik itu mengangkat alisnya kala menyadari bahwa semua anggota keluarga Sasuke berambut hitam. Bahkan mereka tampak berwibawa dan anggun. Hal itu membuat Sakura terkagum-kagum.

Setelah berkutat lama melihat-lihat isi file-file di dalam komputer pribadi Sasuke. Sakura menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Berarti sudah 3 jam ia bermain-main dengan komputer itu. Dan Sakura sekarang sudah merasa bosan kembali. Gadis kecil itu terdiam sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum kecil dan beranjak dari bangkunya lalu ia berjongkok dan memeriksa setiap sudut di bawah meja dan benar saja gadis kecil itu tersenyum cerah kala melihat sebuah kotak putih dengan kabel yang tersambung di komputer. Sakura menekan tombol di kotak yang ternyata adalah modem. Tak butuh waktu lama jaringan internet sudah tersambung.

Sakura segera membuka aplikasi internet dan mengetik facebook. Gadis kecil itu sebelumnya juga membuat alamat email di 'Yaoo!'. Tak butuh waktu lama Sakura telah online di dunia maya. Gadis kecil itu tampak tersenyum-senyum senang. Ia me 'like' status dan komentar. Lalu mengomentari status dan foto-foto teman-teman barunya di dunia maya. Sakura juga mengupdate status.

Lelah berputar-putar di situs jejaring sosial itu, Sakura mengetik 'google' dan mencari artikel tentang Uchiha Corp. gadis berambut merah muda itu membelalakan matanya kala membaca segala info tentang keluarga Uchiha. Mulai dari jumlah kekayaan mereka, pergerakan perusahaan mereka yang melingkupi berbaga bidang, dan calon-calon pewaris kekayaan perusahaan besar itu bahkan Sakura menemukan situs web fans-fans pemuja putra-putra keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura juga membaca profil tentang Sasuke. Dan akhirnya Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah putra bungsu dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha, dia memiliki kakak bernama Itachi. Sasuke adalah lulusan terbaik Harvad University, yang Sakura tahu sebagai Universitas terbaik di dunia. Sasuke adalah anak jenius yang menjadi direktur termuda di negara Hi.

Sakura tersenyum kecut, begitu jauhnya ia dengan Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar merasa tak pantas berada di sisi laki-laki itu. Sakura terus men-scroll ke bawah hingga gadis beriris emerald itu tercekat kala menemukan foto dua orang yang tengah berpose mesra dengan cincin mengkilap yang melingkari jari manis mereka.

**Nona Ino Yamanaka, calon istri Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka telah bertunangan pada tanggal XX…**

Sakura menutup bibirnya, emerald-nya basah kala membaca isi artikel itu. Ia tak tahu namun hatinya serasa di tusuk ribuan jarum. Dan tepat saat itu Sakura terus mengulung halaman membaca segala artikel yang menyakut tentang Sasuke. Sakura menutup halaman web itu kemudian mematikan komputer Sasuke.

Gadis beriris klorofil itu melangkah pelan menuju atas ranjang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar menerawang ke beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Naruto berkunjung ke apartemen Sasuke. Sakura kini mengerti siapa yang mereka bicarakan waktu itu. Mereka membicarakan sosok Ino Yamanaka, putri tunggal Yamanaka Corp dan tunangan Sasuke. Satu hal yang Sakura tak mengerti kenapa Sasuke menyembunyikan semuanya.

Sakura tak tahu kenapa ia bertanya-tanya seperti itu, namun satu hal yang ia rasakan. Hatinya berdenyut sakit dan ada rasa seerti tak rela Sasuke di miliki perempuan lain. Sakura ingin hanya ialah yang di perhatikan Sasuke.

'_Tuhan… kumohon jangan pisahkan aku dari Sasuke-kun…'_

To be continue…

Hai! Ini republish lagi. Ngomong-ngomong potongan untuk chap 9 (sebelum saya edit) nanti ada di chap 5. Sekaligus gabungan sama lanjutan ceritanya yang baru. Sebenarnya kemarin untuk chap baru sudah hampir selesai dan saya niatnya mau update langsung 2 chapter. Tapi pas saya cari-cari ternyata file nya hilang. ( ) kayaknya ga sempat ke save…

Thanks untuk pereview yang masih berkenan mereview fic abal ini :

Guest 1 : makasih reviewnya.

Guest 2 : makasih, tapi saya ga janji bisa update cepat. Soalnya chap depan udah termasuk chap yang baru.

**Sung Rae Ki : **haha, makasih atas pengertiannya. Saya juga kadang suka lupa kalau baca fic yang update-nya lama banget. Tapi kalau ficnya bagus jarang lupa sih. ;P

**Anitauchiha3 **: err… temanya memang gitu sih. Sasuke di sini juga badboy, sejak kecil Sasuke tidak pernah punya kebebasan untuk memiliki. (Lihat flashback pertemuan SasuSaku)

**Rei Fujisaki 27 : **hah, 12 tahun? (O.o) umur kita terpaut agak jauh ya. saya 16 lho, tahun ini 17.-ga ada yang nanya-

Fumiki Ai : iya, makasih.

**Zetta hikaru :** ga bisa janji update kilat. Soalnya saya sibuk di dunia nyata. makasih

Makasih untuk yang masih mau me-review fic ini. saya tahu saya membuat reader bosan dan kecewa. Di chap 5 nanti setengah bagiannya sudah termasuk updatean yang baru.

Makasih…


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Aku takkan bisa pergi darimu…

Takkan bisa lepas darimu…

Karena hanya kau satu-satunya yang menginginkanku…

Padahal kau pun tahu…

Tak ada yang menghendaki aku hidup…

Bahkan ayah yang membuatku ada di dunia…

Atau ibu yang telah pasrah meninggalkan dunia fana…

Aku sendiri…

Terpuruk dalam kesunyian…

Kemudian kau menarikku…

Dan berkata akulah yang kau inginkan…

Dan aku percaya…

Sehingga aku tetap di sini…

Bertahan di sisimu…

Walau derita terus melanda…

.

.

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*My Way*

*By Pink Uchiha*

***Warning : M ranted, not for children, tema berat, gaje, Don't like, don't read, Pedophile Sasuke***

*My first fic rante M*

.

.

.

Sepasang bibir itu saling memanggut mesra, sesekali erangan lolos dari sosok gadis dengan rambut pirangnya. Gadis bermata aqua itu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap sayu sosok laki-laki dengan rambut merah bata. Iris quanya bersiborok dengan sepasang jade pucat yang kembali meraupnya dalam kecupan mesra.

Tangan gadis berambut blonde itu tergantung di leher jenjang sang pemuda dengan kemeja putih yang berantakan dan sedikit basah oleh keringat. Tangannya yang lain membelai paha si gadis berambut pirang.

Akhirnya kegiatan mereka berhenti tatakala pemuda dengan iris hijau itu melonggarkan pelukannya. "Apakah tak apa-apa kita melakukan ini, Ino?" tanya pemuda itu dengan mimik sendu.

Gadis bermata aqua itu menghela nafas kemudian memanggut bibir pria muda itu sekali lagi sebelum berbisik pelan. "Aku tak perduli. Aku sangat lelah menghadapi semua ini…"

Lelaki itu menatap Ino dengan lembut dan membelai pipi putih kemerahan Ino. "Kau tahu? aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Balas Gaara.

Ino tersenyum kecil dengan mata yang sayu. "Terima kasih Gaara atas semuanya. Maaf aku bukanlah sahabat yang baik." Ujar Ino.

Gaara tak menyahut namun tarikannya di tengkuk Ino sudah membuat dua insan itu tenggelam kembali dalam kecupan panas yang mereka lakukan.

"Ahh…" lenguhan Ino menjadi akhir kecupan panjang mereka.

Gaara membelai wajah cantik di pangkuannya. Dan membawanya dalam rengkuhan hangat tubuh tegapnya itu. "Pesta pernikahan kalian akan di adakan akhir musim gugur tahun depan bukan?" tanya Gaara.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku tak sabar ingin segera mengikat Uchiha itu." Ujar Ino.

"Semoga kau bahagia, aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya." Ujar Gaara dengan senyum kecilnya tangan besarnya membelai rambut Ino. Sekejab rasa bersalah memenuhi rongga hati Ino.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendoakan kebahagiaanku dan bukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri?" cetus Ino. Di bingkainya wajah rupawan Gaara dengan tangan mungilnya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Kebahagiaanku adalah melihat orang yang kucintai bahagia." Ujarnya tenang.

Dan tangis Ino pecah begitu saja.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap onyx kelam di hadapannya denga raut serius. Ia tak menyangka kakaknya akan berkata seperti itu.

"Kau tidak sakit kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi mendengus pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja Sasu. Cabang perusahaan Uchiha di negara Korea sedang mengalami krisis karena itu kakek Madara meminta kau untuk mengantikanku pindah ke sana."

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah ada Kak Riku?" elak Sasuke.

Itachi menghela nafas berat. "Kau bukan lagi anak kecil Sasuke Uchiha. Rengekanmu itu tak berguna dan kau tetap harus pindah ke Korea!"

Sasuke mendecih, "Ck, berapa lama aku harus tinggal di sana?"

Raut serius Itachi berubah menjadi senyum puas. "Tak lama, hanya setengah tahun!"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "KAU GILA!" pekik Sasuke heboh. Seketika Itachi menutup telinganya yang berdenging keras.

Buak!

"Jangan lebay begitu! Mau di taruh di mana nama Uchiha hah?! Ingat seorang Uchiha tidak boleh lebay Sasuke!" tegur Itachi setelah menjitak kesal Sasuke.

Pria muda itu meringis pelan.

"Masa bodoh! Seperti kau tak begitu saja!" dengus Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong kapan aku mulai berangkat ke Korea?"

"Lusa!" jawab Itachi.

"Heh?"

Sasuke melangkah dengan kesal di sepanjang lorong rumah besar Uchiha. Ia mengutuki keputusan sepihak Itachi-sebenarnya itu Madara- yang memindahkannya ke Korea lusa depan. Satu hal yang Sasuke khawatirkan adalah bagaimana dengan nasib Cherry-nya?

"Sasuke?" sebuah suara lembut membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sosok wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah cantiknya yang seperti tak pernah menua melambaikan tangannya seperti memberi isyarat agar Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Ibu?" tanya Sasuke.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut dan mengecup kening putra bungsunya penuh sayang. "Bagaimana kabarmu nak?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn, baik." Sahut Sasuke. Ia mengikuti langkah Mikoto menuju ruang tamu.

"Ibu rindu sekali padamu nak." Ujar Mikoto. Ia membelai rambut Sasuke penuh sayang, Sasuke menutup kelopak matanya menikmati belaian ibunya yang sangat ia rindukan. Jujur saja Mikotolah alasan Sasuke bertahan di tengah-tengah tekanan keluarga Uchiha yang sangat di bencinya. Sasuke tak ingin membuat Mikoto bersedih apalagi melihat airmata dari wanita yang pernah mengandungnya selama 9 bulan itu. Rasa sayang Sasuke kepada Mikoto sebesar rasa sayangnya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga." Bisik Sasuke.

Mikoto tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau jarang pulang ke rumah. Oh, harusnya aku mengunjungi apartemenmu saja!" celetuk Mikoto dengan senyum ceria.

Sasuke buru-buru menyela perkataan Ibunya. "Tidak perlu bu! Sekali-kali aku akan pulang, selama ini perkerjaan kantor membuatku kerepotan sehingga tak sempat pulang ke rumah." Sela Sasuke.

Mikoto menepuk kepala Sasuke. "Kau sudah besar sekarang nak." Ujar Mikoto dengan nada bangga.

.

.

.

Sakura melirik jam yang bergerak di atas meja. Gadis beriris klorofil itu mendesah pelan kala malam telah datang dan lelaki yang di tunggu kepulangannya itu tak juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura memang merasa jarak antaranya dengan Sasuke mulai sedikit melebar. Sebersit pikiran menghantuinya bagaimana kalau Sasuke menemui perempuan bernama Ino Yamanaka itu?

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu membuka buku pelajaran dan membaca bab yang akan di ajarkan besok. Klorofil Sakura dengan serius menelusuri tiap kata dan kalimat di dalam buku itu hingga ia mendongak dari tundukan kepalanya kala perutnya berbunyi keras menandakan bahwa ia lapar.

Sakura segera beranjak menuju dapur. Di nyalakannya satu-persatu lampu di ruangan apartemen itu. Sakura membuka kulkas dan mengambil dua butir telur kemudian mengorengnya d atas wajan. Kemudian ia meletakkannya di dua piring yang berbeda. Dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Sakura menatap jam di dinding yang terus berevolusi. Ia berharap semoga Sasuke segera pulang. Membayangkan sosok Sasuke yang akan memujinya karena makan malam sederhana yang Sakura siapkan membuat Sakura tersenyum-senyum senang. Gadis kecil itu memang tak pandai memasak mengingat Sasukelah yang menyiapkan semuanya. Apalagi pria muda itu melarang Sakura menyentuh peralatan dapur seperti oven dan kompor. Bukannya Sasuke pelit atau apa namun ia terlalu over protektif tak ingin tangan Sakura terluka sedikitpun.

"Aku lapar… kenapa Sasuke-kun belum pulang?" desah Sakura entah pada siapa. Ia memutuskan memakan makanannya terlebih dahulu sembari menunggu kepulangan Sasuke.

Jam-jam terus berlalu dan sepasang iris klorofil Sakura telah terpejam menandakan bahwa gadis itu telah terlelap akibat kelelahan menunggu Sasuke. Kepala Sakura tergeletak di atas meja, di samping sebuah piring kosong dan sebuah piring yang berisi nasi dan telur dadar di atasnya.

Cklek!

Pintu depan terbuka dan sosok tegap dengan raut lelahnya melangkah masuk. Pria muda itu melangkah menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Ia menatap langit-langit dengan kosong, tangannya meraba ke samping dan baru menyadari tak ada sosok gadis kecilnya di sana pantas saja ia merasa ada yang kurang.

"Cherry?" Sasuke beranjak menuju kamar mandi berharap menemukan Sakura di sana. Namun nihil. Ia kemudian melangkah keluar menuju ruang tamu dan tak menemukan keberadaan Sakura di sana. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa lampu ruang dapur masih menyala sehingga Sasuke melangkah ke sana.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendapati sosok dengan kepala merah muda tertidur lelap dengan kepala yang tergeletak di atas meja. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya kala melihat dua piring yang berada di samping kepala Sakura. Sasuke membelai kepala Sakura dengan raut bersalah. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan di samping Sakura.

"Kau pasti sudah menungguku dari tadi bukan? Maaf aku membuatmu menunggu begitu lama." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Di kecupnya bibir mungil itu sekilas.

Sasuke beralih kepada piring berisi nasi dan telur dadar yang telah mendingin. Pria muda itu segera menyendok dan melahapnya walau nasinya telah mengeras dan dingin namun Sasuke tahu ada cinta Sakura di sana.

.

.

.

Gadis beriris klorofil itu mengeliat pelan. Ia mengerjabkan matanya kala wajahnya menangkap raut polos Sasuke yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. Sakura mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut kemudian gadis cilik itu beranjak dari atas ranjang yang Sakura tak tahu sejak kapan ia ada di sana karena terakhir kalinya ia tertidur di meja makan. Sakura segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan tak butuh beberapa menit gadis beriris klorofil itu keluar dan berdandan sejenak. Setelah merapikan penampilannya Sakura melangkah menuju atas ranjang sembari mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, bangun!" kata Sakura namun Sasuke hanya merespon dengan gumaman tak jelas dan menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi kepalanya. Sakura terus berusaha membangunkan Sasuke. Hingga gadis cilik itu tercengang kala menyadari angka telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh yang menandakan setengah jam lagi jam sekolah akan di mulai. Setelah usahanya yang terakhir tak dihiraukan Sasuke. Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pria itu dalam alam mimpinya karena Sakura yakin bahwa Sasuke pasti sangat kelelahan.

Sakura dengan cekatan menumpuk roti tawar dengan sayur lalu memolesinya dengan mayonise kemudian gadis itu sarapan dan segera keluar apartemen setelah mengunci pintu. Pintu apartemen itu akan terkunci secara otomatis jika kenop pintu di tutup dari luar. Sakura segera melesat menuruni lantai dengan lift dan berlari menuju halte bis yang sepi. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mendesah kecewa kala bis tak juga datang dan ia yakin ia pasti terlambat hari ini.

Ckit!

Sebuah sepeda ontel berhenti di depan halte bis itu. Sosok dengan rambut hitam eboninya yang berkibar akibat angin membuat Sakura terpana.

"Sakura?" pemilik suara baritone itu tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"E-eh! Sai-kun!" pekik Sakura tersadar dari lamunanya.

Sai hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tumben kau naik bis? Biasanya kau diantar bukan?" tanya Sai.

"Ah, ano hari ini Sasuke-kun kelelahan jadi aku memutuskan untuk berangkat sendiri." sahut Sakura dengan senyuman cenggung.

"Oh. Sepertinya bis dari tadi belum datang ya… bagaimana kalau kau berangkat bersamaku? Sebentar lagi bel masuk." Tawar Sai. Sakura berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk riang. Gadis cilik itu melompat di boncengan sepeda ontel milik Sai.

Sai sengaja ngebut agar mereka tidak terlambat. Hal itu membuat Sakura menjerit-jerit ketakutan dan memeluk pinggang Sai. Gadis kecil itu tak menyadari bahwa Sai tersenyum senang di antara hembusan angin yang menerpa mereka

Mereka sampai di halaman depan KIS ketika bel berbunyi. Sai segera memarkirkan sepeda ontelnya di tempat parkiran bersebelahan dengan sepeda-sepeda dari murid-murid yang lain. Sakura menguncapkan terima kasih kemudian dua anak manusia itu berlari kencang menuju dalam sekolah. Setelah menganti sepatu dengan sepatu khusus Sai dan Sakura berpisah di ujung anak tangga lantai dua karena kelas Sai berada di lantai 3 sedangkan Sakura di lantai 1.

Sementara itu di apartemen Sasuke. Si pemilik apartemen sendiri masih berkutat dengan alam mimpinya. Ia baru bangun ketika cahaya mentari menyusup dari balik kaca jendela. Sasuke mengerjab dan baru menyadari bahwa Sakura tak ada di sampingnya. Sasuke melirik jam di atas meja di samping ranjang dan pria muda itu memekik kaget kala jam menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi menandakan bahwa ia terlambat bangun. Sasuke segera berlari pontang-panting menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap.

"Cherry? Cherry?!" Sasuke memanggil-manggil Sakura namun tak ada sahutan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke gusar dan diliputi rasa bersalah. Perkiraan sementara Sasuke Sakura pasti sudah berangkat namun ia khawatir kalau gadis kecilnya itu tersesat.

Sasuke segera menancap gas ferarinya dan ngebut gila-gilaan menuju Konoha Internasional School. Kaki tegapnya segera melangkah menuju halaman depan KIS. Untung saja seorang satpam memanggilnya sebelum Sasuke melangkah menuju dalam gedung sekolah.

"Ada apa Nak?" tanya satpam itu. Ia memang sudah mengenal baik Sasuke meningingat pemuda berambut emo itu juga salah satu alumni KIS.

"Ah, maaf Paman Tazuna? Apakah Cher-masudku Sakura Haruno sudah sampai ke sini?" tanya Sasuke.

Tazuna mengerutkan keningnya. "Sakura Haruno? Apakah dia anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu?" tanya Tazuna. Sasuke mengangguk. "Oh, kalau dia sepertinya sudah sampai. Biasanya Nak Sasuke yang mengantarnya kan?" kata Tazuna.

"Apakah tadi Sakura Haruno datang sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

Tazuna mengeleng, "tidak, dia tadi berangkat bersama Sai Shimura, siswa kelas 9-1."

Sasuke merasakan rahangnya mengeras. Kemudian ia menguncapkan terima kasih dan meninggalkan KIS sebelumnya ia berpesan kepada Tazuna agar menyampaikan pesannya agar Sakura menunggunya sepulang sekolah nanti dan Sasuke memacu ferari-nya menuju kantor Uchiha Corp.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Sasuke." Sambut Itachi dengan raut ramah ketara sekali ia tengah menyindir adik semata wayangnya itu yang tumben sekali terlambat ke kantor sehingga melewatkan rapat. Akhirnya mau tak mau Itachi harus mengantikan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "berhenti tersenyum menjijikan seperti itu." Desis Sasuke. Ia mengenyahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruangan kantornya.

Itachi berkacak pinggang, "tumben sekali kau terlambat?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku lelah kau tahu. Semalam ibu tak memperbolehkanku pulang ke apartemen sehingga aku baru bisa kabur setelah ibu dan ayah tidur!" keluh Sasuke.

Itachi menghela nafas. "Kau kan bisa tidur di rumah saja." desah Itachi.

"Aku malas. Lagipula paling-paling nenek akan memberondongiku dengan petuah-petuah tidak penting pagi ini jika aku terus di rumah." Dengus Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu sih?" desah Itachi.

"Aku lelah Itachi!-Sasuke tak memperdulikan Itachi yang mendelik tajam- lagipula apa kau tak lelah selalu menjadi boneka? Hidup dan segalanya selalu di atur oleh orang-orang tua itu!" desis Sasuke.

"Jaga bicaramu Sasuke!" bentak Itachi. Pria itu memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya di samping Sasuke dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di bantalan sofa. Ia menghela nafas berat dan berujar. "Kadang… aku ingin berhenti hidup seperti ini…"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar kata-kata Itachi.

"Pada akhirnya kau mengakui kalau kau juga bosan dengan semuanya kan?" cibir Sasuke. Itachi tak meyahut dan lebih memilih merebahkan kepalanya yang pusing. Beradu argument dengan Sasuke bukanlah ide bagus untuk sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Sosok cantik dengan iris klorofil itu menopang dangu, menatap pemandangan lapangan luas sekolahnya yang sepi mengingat jam pelajaran masih berlangsung namun pikiran gadis itu tak berada di sana. Pikirannya terbang jauh memikirkan hal-hal ganjil yang entah kenapa menganjal hatinya. Sekelebat Sakura memikirkan sosok Sasuke-kunnya, apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? oh ayolah, baru tadi pagi mereka bertemu dan baru saja semalam melepas rindu seperti biasanya gadis beriris klorofil itu sudah merasakan dadanya membuncah. Ada rasa khawatir yang menyeruak di sana.

"Haruno?" sebuah suara baritone membuat Sakura tersentak dan secepat kilat menoleh ada sang empunya suara.

"E-eh, Akasuna-kun?" tanya Sakura terbelalak. Sasori menatapnya dengan mata mengernyit kemudian ia berucap simpul setelah memutuskan tak terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sakura yang ia tahu melamun sebelumnya.

"Bu Kurenai memanggil kita keruang kelas seni." Kata Sasori, dan dibalas 'oke' oleh suara merdu Sakura. Gadis itu mengikuti Sasori dengan raut murung dan pikiran yang entah di mana.

Sepasang kaki mungil itu melangkah pelan menapaki lorong kelas-kelas yang sedikit ramai. Sakura mengadah menatap punggung bocah berambut merah yang berjalan 3 langkah di depannya. Rambut merah jabriknya bergoyang-goyang seirama dan entah kenapa hal kecil itu menjadi hal yang ternyata cukup menarik untuk diamati.

"Akasuna-kun?" panggil Sakura. Sasori menoleh sejenak sebelum menghentikan langkahnya saat lehernya terasa ngilu akibat berada dalam posisi hampir 1800 berbeda dari sebelumnya dalam waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Ada apa Haruno?" tanya Sasori.

"Um, istirahat nanti mau makan bersamaku?" tanya Sakura. "Se-sekalian kita ngobrol-ngobrol sedikit tentang persiapan pertunjukkan piano kita." Tambahnya.

"Hm, boleh juga." Sahut Sasori setuju.

Sakura tersenyum senang, kemudian ia mengikuti Sasori. "Ne, Akasuna-kun?"

"Hm?" Sasori menatap klorofil Sakura yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Pemuda dengan iris hazel itu kembali memasang senyum manis.

"Lagu apa yang sebaiknya kita mainkan?" tanya Sakura,

"Terserah kau saja, aku hanya ikutan." Sasori menyahut santai, Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah?! Bagaimana kalau lagunya Utada Hikaru, 'First Love'?" usul Sakura.

"Hm, baiklah, lagu itu juga cukup bagus. Kalau begitu nanti sore sepulang sekolah kita latihan bersama di ruang musik ya!" kata Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

.

.

"Kau sudah menyerahkan usulan tentang proyek itu kepada Shimura Corp?" Sasuke menbetulkan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Ia tampak sibuk memilah-milah berkas-berkas yang di sodorkan sang sekertaris. Wanita dengan kunciran empat di kepalanya itu dengan telaten menerima semua berkas yang sejak tadi di sodorkan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Uchiha-sama, Shimura Corp telah menandatangani berkasnya yang akan sampai sore nanti." Kata perempuan itu. Ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan sang bos setelah semua berkas yang ia butuhkan telah ia terima.

"Haaah~!" Sasuke merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku. Ia menatap bosan langit yang tampak dari jendela ruangannya. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi ia harus berangkat ke Korea dan menetap ke sana selama setengah tahun.

"Lebih baik sepulang kantor nanti aku akan membicarakannya dengan Cherry" gumam Sasuke. Baru saja pria muda itu membetulkan posisi duduknya tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya diketuk.

"Masuk!" perintah Sasuke.

Sesosok wanita dengan rambut indigo panjang melenggang masuk dan berojigi di depan Sasuke. Wanita dengan iris lavender memukau itu tersenyum ramah sembari memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, Uchiha-sama, saya adalah asisten baru anda selama anda berada di Korea." Kata wanita itu. Sasuke mengangguk sekilas, ia perhatikan wanita di hadapannya ini dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, memberikan penilaian secara luar untuk asisten barunya itu.

"Jadi, anda Nona Hinata Hyuuga?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk, "iya, Uchiha-sama. Saya bertugas membantu segala pekerjaan yang anda lakukan selama berada di Korea." Kata Hinata. "Dan Sasuke Uchiha-sama, Madara-sama memberitahukan bahwa keberangkatan anda ke Korea di percepat 3 hari dari jadwal yang di putuskan."

Sasuke berdecak, _'Tch, dasar kakek!'_

"Maaf Uchiha-sama bila ini terkesan membuat anda tak nyaman, tapi, Madara-sama telah mengatur agar saya tinggal dalam satu rumah dengan anda." Lanjut Hinata tak enak. Perempuan itu bisa menangkap tatapan kesal Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa mau kakek sih?" desis Sasuke.

"Menurut Madara-sama, saya akan lebih mudah membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaan anda selama anda berada di Korea." Jelas Hinata. Perempuan itu kemudian kembali berojigi dan mohon pamit, "permisi Uchiha-sama." Ia lalu berlalu dengan sopan.

.

.

Ketika sang mentari telah tergelincir ke ufuk barat, sinarnya yang redup terus tenggelam di balik gumulan-gumulan awan putih. Disela-sela suara koakan burung-burung terbang, di sebuah ruangan luas dengan sebuah grand piano besar yang terdapat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dua sosok anak manusia tengah memainkan jari-jari mereka di atas tuts-tuts piano. Samar-samar terdengar suara merdu yang berasal dari bibir mungil sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda.

_Saigo no kisu wa  
>Tabako no flavor ga shita<br>Nigakute setsunai kaori_

Suara merdu milik Sakura menjadi pembukaan, Sasori menatap Sakura sejenak kemudian menyiapkan nafas, dan suara Sakura terus berlanjut.

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
>anata wa doko ni iru n' darou<br>dare wo omotte ru' n' darou_

_You are always gonna be my love  
>itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni<br>ochite mo  
>I'll remember to love<br>you taught me how  
>you are always gonna be the one<br>ima wa mada kanashii love song  
>atarashii uta utaeru made<em>

Lagu yang di mainkan Sasori berakhir dan kini giliran Sakura, jemarinya dengan lincah terus menari, dan Sasori ikut mengambil nafas,

_Tachidomaru jikan ga  
>ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru<br>wasuretaku nai koto bakari_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
>watashi wa kitto naite 'ru<br>anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou_

Suara mereka berkolaborasi menjadi satu, menyatu dengan sangat pas dan indah. Seolah mereka adalah sepasang tangan yang mampu saling mengenggam dengan sempurna.

Mereka berhenti sejenak dan ruangan itu penuh oleh dentingan alunan lagu yang tercipta dari tarian jemari milik Sasori. Ia membuka mulutnya,

_You will always be inside my heart  
>itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara<br>I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

Sakura tersenyum kecil, ia dengan penuh semangat melanjutkan lagu setelah Sasori

_now and forever you are still the one  
>ima wa mada kanashii love song<br>atarashii uta utaeru made_

Sasori tiba-tiba menyentuh rambut Sakura pelan, gadis itu terperajat sejenak tetapi tetap memainkan jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano, Sasori membisikkan lanjutan lagu mereka di telinga Sakura,

"_You are always gonna be my love…"_

Seketika telinga Sakura memanas, namun ia segera menguasai diri. Sakura menatap Sasori, "_itsuka dare ka mata koi ni ochitemo"_

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum dan berucap secara bersamaan, _"I'll remember to love…"_

"_you taught me how" _ Sasori kembali memainkan tuts-tuts piano dengan cepat. Alunan musik menggema dan mereka menarik nafas secara bersamaan,

_you are always gonna be the one  
>ima wa made kanashii love song<br>now and forever…_

_._

_._

Setelah mengantar Sakura sampai di depan halte, Sasori membungkuk sejenak. "Suaramu sangat indah Haruno-san, aku yakin duet kita akan sukses di HUT sekolah nanti!" kata Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk setuju, "aku senang kita bisa berkolaborasi dengan sangat sempurna, Akasuna-kun! Besok, kita bisa berlatih lagi!"

Sasori mengangguk.

"Um, Haruno-san?"

"Ada apa?" Sakura menatap Sasori, pemuda itu menggaruk pipinya,

"Um, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Sakura?" tanya Sasori ragu. Sakura tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Ne, tentu saja, Sasori…-kun!" jawab Sakura. Sasori tersenyum senang kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang di ujung jalan.

Selang 10 menit kemudian tiba-tiba sebuah ferari hitam berhenti di depan Sakura. pintu jendela langsung bergerak terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria muda dengan iris tajam yang membuat Sakura memekik senang.

"Sasuke-kun~~" gadis kecil itu langsung membuka pintu dan melompat masuk. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekanakan gadis kecilnya itu.

"Maaf terlambat menjemputmu, Cherry!" pria muda itu mengencangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuh mungil Sakura kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir gadis itu. "Bagaimana harimu?" tanyanya penuh perhatian sambil menancap gas.

Sakura tersenyum riang, "hari ini Sakura mulai berlatih main piano lho Sasuke-kun! Nanti di HUT sekolah Sakura akan bernyanyi sambil memainkan piano." Cerita Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura,

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau bisa memainkan piano, Cherry?"

Sakura terkikik geli, "begini-begini aku pernah menang lomba musik lho!" pamer Sakura bangga. Sasuke menahan tawa yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengacak-acak rambut Sakura.

"Memang kau menang di tingkat apa, hem?"

Sakura mengenggam tangan besar Sasuke, "juara 1 lomba piano waktu masih kelas 5 SD." Jawab Sakura. "Walau sebenarnya sudah lama sekali, tapi ternyata aku masih bisa memainkan piano."

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Sasuke kembali fokus pada jalanan. Ferari hitam itu menembus jalanan yang mulai menggelap.

Kedua insan itu sampai di sebuah bangunan besar pencakar langit, apartemen tempat Sasuke Uchiha tinggal. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, pria muda dengan rambut hitam kelam itu mengandeng Sakura menuju lift dan berhenti tepat di lorong panjang menuju kamar apartemennya. Setelah itu Sasuke meletakkan sepatunya di rak dan beranjak menuju kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Ketika Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, pria muda itu telah menanggalkan celana dan kemeja miliknya. Sasuke melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi,

"Mau berendam?" tanya Sasuke kepada Sakura yang menatapnya. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan melangkah menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengambil pakaian ganti sementara sang Uchiha menyiapkan air hangat untuk mereka.

Gadis kecil itu mulai menaggalkan semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya, sampai sebuah ciuman lembut yang tiba-tiba menyerang punggung polosnya membuat ia tersentak. Klorofilnya menatap heran sosok pria muda yang tengah berjongkok di belakangnya, memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat dan mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan hangat di leher dan bahu mungilnya.

"Sasuke-kun~" Sakura merengek karena Sasuke tetap memeluknya erat. Pria muda itu menghentikan kelakuannya dan terkekeh pelan.

"Ayo!" di dorongnya bahu Sakura pelan. Setelah ia membungkus tubuh mungil itu dengan sebuah handuk besar. Sasuke kembali mendaratkan kecupan di rambut Sakura setelah tubuh mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bak mandi yang hangat.

"Sasuke-kun?" suara Sakura memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Di belakangnya Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura erat sembari bergumam tak jelas. Ia menunggu apa yang akan di katakana gadis kecilnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun tak akan pernah meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Sakura. klorofil gadis itu melirik pada Sasuke yang menatapnya balik.

"Kenapa… kau bertanya seperti itu?" bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah bertanya balik. Jemari pria itu menyusup di antara belahan dada gadis itu.

Sakura menunduk sedih. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku bermimpi Sasuke-kun meninggalkanku." Ujar Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, ia kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Sakura sehingga menatap langsung dirinya. "Dengar Cherry sayangku! Sampai kapanpun dan apapun aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, bukankah aku pernah berkata padamu bahwa kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu? Cherry, mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur." Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mendaratkan kembali kecupan di dahinya yang lebar.

Sakura hanya mampu diam, tangan mungilnya mengepal erat dan tanpa ia sadari tetesan air mata tiba-tiba meluncur bebas dari sepasang manik klorofilnya. "Kemarin… di dalam mimpi… aku melihat, Sasuke-kun melepaskan tanganku… dan menjauh sambil bergandengan dengan orang lain. Walau aku terus memanggil-mangil Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun tetap pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian…"

Sasuke tertegun. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menunduk kemudian mengecup kelopak mata Sakura yang terpejam, "Bunuh aku jika aku meninggalkanmu Cherry…"

Sakura mengeleng. "Aku… tidak bisa…"

.

.

Denting garpu dan sendok terdengar di atas meja makan. Dua sosok yang tengah menandaskan makan malam mereka tak juga bersuara sejak makan malam di mulai. Sasuke yang memang terbiasa dengan ketenangan tak ambil pusing soal keheningan mereka, sedangkan Sakura sejak tadi terus bergelut dalam alam pikirnya.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke lembut. Gadis itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan menatap sepasang iris kelam Sasuke. "Apakah kau mau tinggal di Korea?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, "Sakura tidak tahu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya bingung, "kenapa?"

"Menurutku, tidak perduli aku ada di manapun semuanya sama saja." ujar Sakura sekenanya.

"Memangnya… sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura balik.

Sasuke menatap klorofil Sakura lekat-lekat, "ada pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan di sana. karena itu lusa kita harus pindah."

Sakura tercenggang, ia terdiam sejenak dan menatap Sasuke bingung. Gadis kecil itu mengigit bibirnya, "go-gomen ne Sasuke-kun… sepertinya a-aku tidak iku pindah saja…"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau memutuskan seperti itu Cherry?"

Iris klorofil Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah, "jika Sakura pindah berarti Sakura harus berpisah dengan teman-teman… terus Sakura jadi tidak ikut acara ulang tahun sekolah…"

Sasuke terdiam, benar juga… jika Sakura ikut pindah Sakura pasti akan sendirian di rumah setiap kali ia di kantor. Tapi, jika Sakura tetap di apartemen ini maka gadis itu juga akan sendirian, tapi setidaknya ia masih bisa masuk sekolah dan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Sasuke sadar ia tak boleh terlalu mengekang Sakura, Cherry kesayanganya ini juga butuh sedikit kebebasan dan masa menyenangkan untuk anak-anak. Sakura harus mengenyam pendidikan, dan hanya di Konoha-lah tempat yang cocok untuk Sakura. setidaknya ia bisa mempercayakan Naruto untuk menjaga gadis kecilnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Sasuke menghela nafas. ia bangkit dan melangkah menuju kursi Sakura. diangkatnya tubuh mungil gadis itu dan ia letakkan di pangkuannya. "Mungkin aku akan pergi dalam jangka waktu yang lumayan lama…"

Sasuke menyusupkan jemarinya di helai-helai rambut Sakura. ia hirup dalam aroma sakura yang menguar dari gadis kecil itu. Sasuke kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir mungil Sakura. "Setiap hari aku akan menghubungimu." Kata Sasuke. "Selama aku tak ada di sisimu… jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang seketika menghangatkan hati Sasuke. Tangan besarnya membelai pipi Sakura dan membawa bibir mungil itu ke dalam pangutan panas ciuman mereka.

To be continue…

Hai minna… gomen kalo update fic ini lama banget. Sebagian isi sudah masuk plot yang baru, saya ga yakin kalau fic ini bisa update cepet. Saya lupa sama plot fic ini, tapi ga bakal discontinued kok.

Fic ini mungkin bakal hiatus lagi. Gomen buat readers yang udah berbaik hati masih mau membaca fic ini.

Btw, thanks untuk pereview di chap 4:

**MimiChu Achita : **iya ini udah update. Kalo cepet saya ga bisa janji lho, harap maklum ya. soal ending lihat saja nanti, ;)

Puihyuuican : iya ini chap 5, sebagian udah termasuk plot baru.

**Chintya Hatake-chan : **gomen, ini udah lanjut kok. Semoga puas ya!

Pink Cherry : iya salam kenal juga ya. kalo soal ending lihat saja nanti ya, sebenarnya awalnya saya udah rencanain gimana endingnya, tapi kaya'nya bisa sewaktu-waktu berubah. Suatu hari SasuSaku bakal ketahuan sama Ino dan keluarga Uchiha-sedikit spoiler-

Hehe, ini bukan flame kok.

**MizuRaiNa : **haha, fic ini memang hampir tenggelam karena jarang di update. Well, review lagi ya. :D

**Hikari ndychan bLackOnyx : ** iya, salam kenal. Makasih lho masih mau baca fic ini. semoga ga bosan-bosen nunggu ya.

**Kembang Cherry : **hallo! Hihihi… aku masih inget kok, kamu kan… reader fic ini-dilempar tomat sama Kembang Cherry-

Kalo update kilat ga' bisa janji, tapi insyaallah fic ini akan terus berlanjut sampai ending. Saya suka banget pas scene romance antara Saku kecil sama Sasu yang udah dewasa lho-pedopile mode on- jadi pas Saku udah gede mungkin lama banget-enggak tahu chap berapa-

Review lagi ya XD

**Zetta hikaru** : hehe, jangan pantang menyerah menunggu fic ini-dibuang ke laut- XD

SakuraBELONGtoSASUKE : iya, ini udah update.

**CaLLOonN sSRr** : makasih udah baca. ;)

: makasih udah mau nge-fav. Saa bener-bener ga' bisa janji update kilat tapi jangan bosan nunggu fic ini ya. (^^)v

Inai chan : iya, ngambil tema pedofil. Kalo soal lemon, saya yang malah belum biasa, pas ngetik jadi panas dingin. Terus banyak reader yang minta supaya lemon SasuSaku rada di skipdulu pas umur Saku masih kecil.

Uchiha reya : Sasu umurnya 20-an, terus Saku 12-an.

Saku masih perawan, kok-blushing- soalnya bukannya pas scene lemonnya Sasu sama Saku ga' menyatu ya?-innocent+blushing- Sasu terus menunggu sampai Sakura berumur 20.

Guest : iya, ini udah lanjut. Makasih

**Azakayana Yume** : makasih concritnya. Saya usahain perbaikan di chapter depan, jujur lho, saya biasanya ga' pernah edit ulang. Soalnya males banget… hehehe…

Jadi gomen kalai Yume nemuin banyak kesalahan tanda baca sama typo. jujur saya angkat tangan banget deh kalo soal itu.

Thanks minna.

Saya menyadari bahwa karya saya ini sangat jauh sekali dari kata sempurna. Karya saya juga kadangkala banyak mengandung kesalahan tanda baca dan tulisan. Saya akan terus belajar dan belajar untuk mengevaluasi dan memperbaiki diri.

Baiklah, review lagi jika berkenan…

(^^)v


	6. Chapter 6

.

Aku pernah merasakan… bagaimana rasanya dibuang…

Oleh orang yang kita sayangi, di benci dan dihianati…

Kau adalah orang pertama

Yang menyadari aku ada…

Kau mengulurkan segalanya,

Cinta,

Kasih sayang, dan…

Kebahagiaan,

Perlindungan…

Serta… rasa aman.

Kau selalu ada… dalam hatiku… kau bilang… kau ingin aku

Kau butuh aku… aku pun sadar kita kan selalu bersama…

Walau perlahan gerak takdir mulai berubah kea rah poros yang berbeda…

Tapi akankah semuanya tetap sama?

Saat aku dan kau mulai terpisah oleh jarak…

.

.

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*My Way*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*First Love*Utada Hikaru*

*Special Update for all Readers*

.

_-sosokmulah yang pertama menyentuh hatiku… _

_Menghancurkan segala sepi dan kekosongan dalam jiwa-_

_._

Tangan kecil itu berhenti menulis, ia kemudian termangu kepada jendela yang menampilkan gemerlap gempita kota malam Konoha. Ini sudah 3 hari sejak keberangkatan pria muda dengan marga Uchiha itu. lelaki itu meninggalkannya selama kurun waktu yang tak sebentar-menurutnya-

Ia ingat kala Sasuke menyentuh pipi tembem miliknya ketika ia mengantarkan sosok tegap itu di bandara, ditemani sosok pirang-sahabat sang kekasih- ia merelakan sang Uchiha untuk meninggalkannya. Sasuke hanya berkata setengah tahun ia akan berada di Korea, tinggal di sana dan mengurus segala tetek bengek urusan perusahaan. Seperti janjinya, pemuda itu selalu mengirimkan kabar kepadanya. Dari yang paling penting sampai yang paling remeh sekalipun.

Ah, mengingat itu membuat sudut bibir Sakura berkedut.

Diraihnya sebuah ponsel metalik silver di sampingnya, membuka inbox dan membaca ulang pesan singkat dari sang kekasih yang baru saja sampai beberapa menit yang lalu.

_**Hai Cherry Sayangku…**_

_**Apakah kau sudah makan? Jika belum segeralah makan, jangan sampai kau sakit.**_

Sakura mendengus, seperti inilah Sasuke-kunnya, selalu to the point. Namun di balik itu semua Sakura tahu bahwa ada perhatian yang Sasuke selipkan di sana.

Gadis kecil itu meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Membereskan buku dan merangkak menuju tempat tidur. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata, namun sayangnya entah kenapa kelopak matanya terasa sangat sukar untuk tertutup. Alhasil ia hanya mampu terjaga sebari menatap lama kepada langit-langit kamar berwarna pink lembut itu.

"Ah, besok aku harus latihan piano bersama Sasori-kun…" gumam Sakura tersadar. Belakangan ini, ia memang disibukan oleh latihan piano bersama Sasori. HUT sekolahnya tingga 4 hari lagi.

Sakura memiringkan tubuhnya, ia mengigit bibirnya pelan ketika mengingat satu hal.

"Sayang sekali… Sasuke-kun tidak akan datang… melihat pertunjukan pianoku…"

.

.

Sang mentari menyembul dari timur, sinarnya menyilaukan siapa saja sehingga seluruh manusia di bumi segera bangun dari belaian alam kapuk. Sesosok pria muda merengangkan tubuhnya, semalam tidurnya lumayan nyenyak setelah lembur seharian sejak 3 hari lalu ia sampai di Korea. Paling tidak pekerjaannya tidak terlalu menumpuk karena asistennya telah mengerjakan sisanya. Sehingga ia dapat tidur walau sedikit terlambat. Sosok berabut emo itu melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Selag beberapa menit, ia melenggang keluar kamar dengan pakaian santai, sebuah kaos putih polos dan celana training panjang. Alisnya terangkat kala menemukan sosok berambut indigo panjang sedang sibuk mengutak-atik dapur. Di atas meja juga telah tersaji menu makanan yang lengkap.

Sasuke segera mengenyahkan bokongnya di atas kursi. Hinata yang menyadari itu segera menoleh dan tersenyum lembut dengan tangan yang tetap lincah mencuci perkakas masak yang kotor.

"Ohayou Uchiha-sama?" sapanya lembut. Sasuke hanya bergumam tak jelas. Ia sudah membalik piring dan meletakkan sepiring nasi dan ayam goreng di atas piringnya. Dengan lahap Uchiha satu itu langsung memakan semuanya tanpa menunggu Hinata yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring.

Hinata segera menyusul Sasuke setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

"Dokumen yang kemarin sudah saya selesaikan semua, Uchiha-sama!" ucap Hinata. Sasuke hanya ber-'hn' ria. Dan disambut senyum simpul Hinata.

"Uchiha-sama?"

"Sasuke…"

"Eh?" Hinata mengerjab bingung. Sementara itu manik onyx Sasuke sejenak melirik Hinata dan kemudian kembali berkutat bersama sarapan paginya.

"Uchiha-sama terlalu formal untukku." Lelaki itu berucap tanpa menatap manik Hinata, "panggil saja aku Sasuke, kau juga sekitar 2 tahun lebih tua dariku bukan?"

Hinata tersenyum simpul, "gomen ne, Uchi ups maksud saya Sasuke-sama. Bagaimanapun anda adalah atasan saya, sudah seharusnya saya menghormati anda walau anda lebih muda dari pada saya," jawabnya tenang.

Sasuke kembali ber-'hn' tidak jelas. Susana mendadak sunyi, hanya dentingan garpu dan sendok yang beradu. Sasuke memang bukanlah tipe yang suka keramaian, dan ia menjujung tinggi etika makan bersama. Setelah itu kedua sosok itu bergegas dan berangkat ke tempat mereka berkerja.

"Ne, Hinata?" Sasuke tiba-tiba menoleh kepada sosok wanita yang berada di belakangnya. Hinata berhenti dan menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama?"

Pria muda itu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia kembali kembali menatap ke depan. "Tidak apa-apa…"

Sementara itu Hinata memutuskan untuk tak ambil pusing dan mengikuti langkah bosnya menuju mobil. Seorang supir membantu Sasuke membukakan pintu. Sementara Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di jok belakang seorang diri, Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk di jok depan dekat sang supir.

"Hari ini Momochi-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda, Sasuke-sama?" Hinata tiba-tiba berujar pelan sembari menoleh kepada Sasuke yang menatap jendela tanpa ekspresi yang jelas.

.

.

"Sol-Do-sol-…" tangan mungil gadis itu bergerak lincah di sela-sela tuts piano bersama dengan tangan lain yang lebih besar. Kedua anak berusai dini itu memainkan tuts-tuts itu secara bergiliran menciptakan alunan lembut yang membuat beberapa anak di ruangan itu berdecak kagum. Inilah sesi latihan terakhir mereka sebelum lusa HUT sekolah.

"Kau seharusnya menekannya sebanyak dua kali!" kata Sasori sembari menekan tuts piano yang ia tunjuk sebanyak dua kali-memberi contoh-. Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang bocah beriris hazel itu ucapkan.

"Ne, kau sungguh hebat!" puji Sakura, "kalau begitu bisa kau alunkan lirik yang ini?" gadis kecil bersurai musim semi itu menunjuk pada barisan nada balok yang membuat Sasori mengangguk-angguk kecil, kemudian menyuarakannya dengan sangat merdu sesuai suara baritone-nya yang khas.

"Kau membuat semuanya telihat sangat mudah," Sasori berucap pelan. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul,

"Haha, kalau bukan karena kau juga, aku juga yang kesulitan lho! Tapi ini memang latihan terakhir kita." Sakura menyahut dengan nada ceria. "Ne, apakah orang tuamu akan datang?"

Sasori tetap memfokuskan jemarinya di atas tuts piano, "entahlah, mereka hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Tapi, kuharap mereka akan datang… aku akan menunjukkan kalau aku juga berbakat di bidang seni."

Sakura menatapnya heran, "lho, jadi selama ini orang tuamu tak tahu kalau kau bisa bermain piano?"

Sasori mengeleng. "Mereka lebih ingin aku mengeluti seni boneka." Sakura tercengang sejenak, namun gadis kecil itu menutup mulutnya, seolah menahan geli membayangkan Sasori yang bermain-main dengan puluhan boneka Barbie dan beruang. Lelaki berambut merah itu mengerutkan alisnya, "apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya curiga melihat gelagat Sakura.

"Hihi…. Hanya sangat tidak sesuai imej kalau kau bermain-main dengan Barbie!" gadis itu terkikik kecil. Sementara Sasori mendengus kesal. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kau pasti tak kan percaya kalau tahu aku mempunyai satu set penuh koleksi barbie di kamarku!" lelaki itu menatap Sakura lembut dan seringainya mengembang ketika melihat Sakura tercengang.

"E-eh, be-benarkah?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu sekaligus tak percaya.

Lelaki itu tergelak, "tentu saja… aku serius! Besok kalau kau tak keberatan, kau boleh main ke rumahku. Aku yakin, ibu dan nenek akan senang sekali kalau aku mengajak temanku ke rumah."

Sakura tersenyum, "beneran lho ya? janji?!" gadis kecil itu menautkan jari kelingkingnya di kelingking Sasori.

Kedua anak manusia yang mulai beranjak remaja itu tenggelam dalam alunan musik merdu yang mereka ciptakan.

.

.

Deg!

Onyx itu terbuka, ia terengah sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengelus dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Ada apa barusan? Kenapa ia bermimpi seolah Cherry-nya tengah menemukan sandaran lain selama ia tak berada di sisinya? Kenapa ia bermimpi melihat Cherry-nya bertautan kelingking bersama seorang lelaki seolah membuat sebuah ikatan janji?

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia mengeram dan segera beranjak namun ia tersadar bahwa jam masih menunjukkan angka 4, matahari sedang bersinar di ufuk barat, tinggal 2 jam lagi ia akan tenggelam. Sasuke tak ambil perduli, lelaki itu kembali menatap sang langit. Tangan besarnya perlahan merogoh saku, mengambil sebuah ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

Hitungan dering tunggu terdengar dan sepersekian detik kemudian terdengar suara 'hallo' jernih yang membuat segala kegundahannya sirna.

"Cherry…?"

"_Sasuke-kun_?!" Suara di ujung sana terdengar terkejut. Sasuke mengulum senyum mendengarnya,

"aku merindukanmu!" Sasuke berbisik pelan. Ia yakin sosok Cherry-nya di ujung nan jauh sana tengah merona sekarang. "Apakah kau juga? Bagaimana harimu? Apakah kau sudah makan?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan Sasuke utarakan bertubi-tubi. Alisnya sedikit terangkat kala mendengar suara tawa renyah dari ujung sana. lelaki ini kembali mengulum senyum.

"_Hihi… aku juga rindu Sasuke-kun kok, tapi Sakura baik-baik saja! Sasuke-kun tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura senang di sini! Hari ini Sakura berlatih piano untuh HUT sekolah, karena ini latihan yang terkhir jadi harus serius… dan… Sakura sudah makan kok!"_ Sakura membalas dengan nada ceria.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin menendengar suaramu~" Sasuke berbisik dengan suara jahil. Membuat Sakura terkekeh di ujung sana.

"_Ih, Sasuke-kun gomball~~" _Sakura tertawa renyah. _"Oh ya Sasuke-kun… besok saat Sakura main piano, Sasuke-kun bisa atau tidak datang ke pertunjukkan Sakura?" _

Sasuke terdiam, jarak Korea dan Konoha lumayan jauh walau bisa di tempuh 2 jam dengan jet pribadinya. Tapi terlalu beresiko jika ia sampai pulang ke Konoha tiba-tiba, saat ini Sasuke tahu posisinya sangat diawasi oleh Madara.

"Um, akan kuusahakan…" Sasuke berbisik.

Diujung sana Sakura terdiam, gadis kecil itu berfikir sejenak. Sasuke pasti sibuk sekali, gadis kecil itu sangat mengerti apa pekerjaan Sasuke dan betapa sibuknya pria muda itu. ia tidak boleh egois, jika Sasuke memasakan diri maka ia bisa sakit dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang tak ingin Sakura lihat.

"_um, Sasuke-kun… kalau memang tidak bisa datang tidak apa-apa kok. Yang penting Sasuke-kun doakan Sakura semoga acaranya sukses. Nanti Sakura akan kirim video-nya."_ Sakura berujar dengan nada senang yang di paksakan. Walau ia ingin menangis keras. Ia tidak boleh cengeng…

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun… bye-bye…" Sakura menutup ponselnya. Gadis kecil itu terdiam, ia menatap sang mentari yang mulai beranjak ke barat, akan memadam. Gadis itu tersenyum miris.

"Aku… harus kuat…!"

Ia melangkah menuju lorong panjang yang sedikit gelap.

Bayangannya menjauh, menentang sang mentari padam di ufuk barat cakrawala.

.

.

Mungkin ini hal terakhir yang perempuan pirang itu harapkan. Jemarinya yang lentik itu mengenggam erat sebuah cincin perak yang melingkar manis di jemari kirinya. Ia tersenyum kecut, ah, lama sekali menunggu. Padahal banyak hal yang akan berubah seiring waktu berlalu.

"Aku ingin segera bersatu dengan Sasuke-kun…" bisiknya pelan. Ia menatap sendu kepada langit cakrawala. Ia tak menghiraukan sebuah pelukan hangat yang tiba-tiba hadir membuatnya sempat terbuai sesaat akan kehangatan itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlihat sedih?" sebuah suara lembut nan tegas membuat perempuan bersurai pirang itu terdiam beberapa saat.

Ia menoleh sejenak, menatap nanar pemilik jade pucat itu. kenapa selalu seperti ini?

"Aku hanya perfikir, kenapa kau tak pernah bosan berada di sisiku? Padahal kaupun sendiri tahu, pada akhirnya aku takkan bersamamu…" ujarnya parau.

Lelaki itu tak menggubris, malahan semakin mengecup erat aroma soft rose yang menguar dari leher wanita itu. ini entah yang keberapa perempuan pirang yang ia puja itu bertanya dan berkata demikian. Tapi, ia tak perduli karena yang terpenting sekarang adalah perempuan itu masih bisa ia rengkuh, masih bisa ia sentuh.

"Aku pernah bilang bukan? Tak perduli apapun, aku tetap mencintaimu."

Perempuan itu menghela nafas gusar, "tapi, kenapa kau selalu seperti ini?! Kau selalu mengorbankan apapun untuk hal yang sia-sia! Taukah kau? Hal ini membuatku juga menderita?!" pekiknya.

Lelaki jade pucat itu tak mengubris, ia mengecup pelan tengkuknya membuat perempuan itu melenguh tertahan.

"Biar seperti ini saja, karena aku tahu. sebesar apapun yang kucoba lakukan… aku tak pernah bisa melepasmu dari hatiku!"

Dan perempuan pirang itu kembali menitihkan air mata. Menyesal atas semuanya.

_Kenapa semua selalu seperti ini…?_

Ketika jam berdentang sebanyak 3 kali, saat jarum berdiri tegak lurus dalam satu poros. Tampak kedua sosok manusia yang tengah terlelap nyaman di atas sebuah kasur king size yang berada di kamar paling atas sebuah hotel berkelas.

Salah satu sosok bergerak sedikit. Melenguh tertahan kemudian bersandar tenang di sisi dipan. Sosok berambut merah bata itu membuka kelopaknya perlahan, ia melirik sosok lain yang masih terlelap. Ah, betapa manis bidadarinya ini?

Tangan besarnya terjulur, mengusap pelan nan lembut surai-surai pirang itu.

Ia sadar, ini bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Tapi tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain menjadi sandaran ketika perempuan itu membutuhkan tempat untuk berhenti. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjadi sandarannya ketika perempuan itu terpuruk, menjadi sahabat yang akan selalu mendengar, melindungi dan ada untuknya.

"Ermh… Ga-Gaara~~" suara erangan perempuan itu tak ayal membuat Gaara tersenyum tipis. ia singkirkan poni panjang yang menutupi wajah ayu bidadarinya.

"Bangun manis~! Anak gadis tidak baik bangun kesiangan!" bisiknya lembut dengan penuh penekanan. Beberapa detik kemudian sosok berambut pirang itu mengerjab menampilkan sepasang aqua-nya yang memukau.

"AH, Gaara? jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya spontan.

Gaara menatap jam dinding yang berevolusi. Ia tersenyum lembut, "pukul 8.30, kau punya waktu 1 jam untuk bersiap-siap sebelum kita terbang ke Kusagakure. Ino-hime…"

Ino sepersekian detik terdiam, pipinya memanas. Namun wanita itu akhirnya beranjak dari kasur dan melangkah pelan menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Gaara menyiapkan pakaiannya sendiri. sepersekian menit sosok bersurai pirang itu keluar dengan wajah yang berseri dan segar dan selanjutnya Gaaralah yang menguasai wilayah territorial untuk membersihkan tubuh itu.

Ino tertegun kala penciumannya menangkap aroma mint yang menguar dari kaos Gaara yang terlipat rapi di atas ranjang. Ino berjongkok dan mengusap kaos berwarna merah tua polos itu.

"Kau terlalu baik, Gaara…" bisiknya sendu.

.

.

Suasana Konoha High School tampak ramai, kali ini HUT sekolah telah tiba dan semua siswa yang berpartisipasi mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan mereka untuk mensukseskan HUT sekolah mereka tercinta. Di sebuah aula luas, tempat acara utama yang nantinya akan digelar, pertunjukkan dari seluruh perwakilan kelas yang ada di Konoha High.

Sosok gadis dengan seragam kotak-kotaknya yang agak pendek itu meremas jarinya gugup, sekarang ia sedang mempersiapkan mental dan latihan kecil sebelum acara utama di mulai sore nanti. Walau ini masih pagi, namun pesta perayaan HUT juga melaksanakan festival pameran. Sehingga seluruh siswa harus mengerahkan segala kemampuannya untuk meramaikan HUT sekolah.

Tidak hanya siswa yang berpartisipasi untuk acara puncak sore nanti, namun semua juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk festival stan kelas. Seluruh kelas ramai menarik pengunjung yang berdatangan. Dan banyak lainnya.

Sakura, tetap meremas jemarinya gugup. Ia dan sosok lelaki berambut merah tengah berlatih kecil, Sasori sedang memeriksa panggung dan mereka akan segera berlatih menyanyi dan piano untuk kesekian kalinya.

Beberapa lama kemudian Sasori telah kembali, ia tersenyum dan memberi syarat agar Sakura mengikutinya. Saura hanya mengangguk, dan mengikuti langkah Sasori menuju grand piano putih gading yang berada di atas panggung. Beberapa anak yang lain terkikik melihat kedua anak itu, ada yang mengoda, bersiul dan lainnya namun ada juga yang mendecih karena iri. Hei, beberapa waktu belakangan Sakura dan Sasori termasuk siswa yang populer.

Sasori membimbing tangan mungil Sakura untuk melakukan musik pembuka, kemudian di susul dengan suara merdu Sakura sebagai awalan. Sasori menyusul dan jemari besarnya ikut menari lincah, sampai di bait ke lima mereka mencoba berduet dengan suara yang melengking tinggi.

"Ashita no imagoro ni wa… watashi wa kitto naite 'ru…. anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou…" suara mereka beradu dengan sempurna, sayang di bait selanjutnya Sasori tiba-tiba terbatuk, membuat nyanyiannya berhenti dan seketika membuat Sakura panik.

"Sasori!" Sakura mendesah khawatir, lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sasori tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian hendak membuka mulutnya menyanyikan bait berikutnya,

"I hope that I have a place in your heart-uhuk!" Sasori kembali terbatuk, malahan kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya, ia kembali terbatuk-batuk, Sasori menutup mulutnya ketika batuknya mengeras, ia bahkan sampai membungkuk-bungkuk menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba mendera dadanya.

"Sasori!" Sakura memekik, ia memijit pelan punggung lelaki itu. Bukannya berhenti batuknya malah semakin parah, Sasori terdiam ketika tetesan darah tampak di telapak tangannya dan darah yang membekas di bibirnya. Sakura yang berada di sampingnya juga tak kalah terkejut.

"Sa-Sasori… darah… kamu- berdarah!" Sakura membulatkan maniknya. Dengan panik gadis itu beranjak dan berteriak meminta bantuan kepada teman-temannya. Sasori meringis pelan ketika rasa sakit mendera ulu hatinya. Kemudian pandangannya menggelap.

"SASORII?!" yang ia dengan terakhir kali adalah teriakan histeris Sakura dan teriakan teman-temannya yang lain, selanjutnya ia tak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

Jemari kekarnya terus mengetuk bosan, ia menatap malas sosok lelaki paruh baya yang tengah menerangkan investasi perusahaan Uchiha yang tengah mengalami peningkatan akhir-akhir ini. rapat direksi itu tampak tenang, semua yang ada di sana memperhatikan dengan serius, bahkan Sasuke tahu bahwa asistennya Hinata Hyuuga dengan telaten mencatat apa saja yang menurutnya penting.

Sasuke meraih cangkir kopinya dan menyesapnya pelan, ia tak fokus kepada apa yang dipresentasikan lelaki paruh baya itu. pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Ah ya, hari ini adalah HUT Konoha High, tempat gadis kecilnya itu menimba ilmu. Sasuke ingat hari ini Cherry-nya akan tampil untuk pertunjukan piano sebagai acara puncak HUT Konoha High. Dan Sasuke tahu, Sakura sangat ingin ia datang untuk menyaksikan penampilan perdananya. Sayang beribu sayang, keadaannya sekarang tak memungkinkan untuk pergi kembali ke Konoha.

Bahkan seminggu ini saja seluruh waktunya telah dibooking oleh rapat dan pertemuan dengan kolega perusahaan. Sasuke bahkan tak punya waktu istirahat di saat weekend. Malahan ia harus berkutat dengan setumpuk dokumen yang harus ia periksa dan tanda tangani. Ketika malam tiba kadang ia harus menerima telepon dari keluarga Uchiha atau sang Kakek yang menceramahinya hingga pagi. Ah, benar-benar malang dirinya itu.

Untung saja hal itu tak membuatnya sampai lupa makan, karena sang asisten selalu menyiapkan segala keperluannya, bahkan kadang mewakili Sasuke ketika harus bertemu dengan kolega perusahaan. Lain halnya dengan rapat besar yang harus ia tangani sendiri, sang asisten hanya bertugas untuk mencatat dan membantunya ketika terjadi debat.

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan, matanya mulai terasa berat. Bahkan kali ini ia mulai lelah sendiri, Sasuke menatap jam yang melingkar di tangan kananya. Pukul 11.30, itu artinya 20 menit lagi waktunya istirahat siang akan tiba. Sasuke benar-benar sudah tak sabar. 20 menit terasa bertahun-tahun baginya.

Cuuur!

Secangkir air dingin baru saja ia tuangkan, ia meneguk habis isinya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, ia renggangkan tubuh kekarnya. Membuat satu-satunya sosok wanita di ruangan itu tersenyum geli.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke dengan mimik terganggu melihat sang asisten yang tertawa kecil.

Hinata meringis, namun ia tersenyum, "Haha, anda terlihat lebih manusiawi sekarang!" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya-bingung- Hinata kembali tersenyum geli, "ternyata anda juga bisa terlihat lelah dan bosan, padahal biasanya anda selalu memasang ekspresi datar ketika rapat ataupun berurusan dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk."

Sasuke mengacuhkan asistennya itu dan memilih untuk berputar menghadap jendela luar yang hanya terbingkai kaca transparan.

Ia menatap jalanan yang ramai, kemudian onyx-nya beralih kepada jam yang tengah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. "Hei, Nona Hyuuga, menurutmu berapa jam perjalanan Korea-Konoha jika memakai pesawat?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengangkat alisnya, wanita itu menegak jus miliknya, "4 jam dengan pesawat umum, tapi kalau kau mengunakan jet pribadi kurasa 30 menit tidak sampai kau sudah mendarat dengan selamata di Konoha." Jawab wanita berambut indigo itu, "memangnya ada apa?"

Sasuke tak mengubrisnya lelaki itu berfikir sejenak. Sebenarnya lebih cepat menggunakan pesawat pribadi, namun jika ia menggunakannya maka Madara akan langsung tahu. Sasuke menyeringai kecil, acara puncak HUT Konoha High dimulai pukul 5, berarti ia masih punya sedikit waktu untuk pulang ke Konoha secara diam-diam dengan pesawat umum.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Sasuke memutar kepalanya, Hinata mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Maksud anda?"

Sasuke mendekati wanita itu, ia merangkul pelan pundak wanita itu dan menarik ujung bibirnya, mencoba memberikan senyum mempesona miliknya yang bisa meluluhkan hati kaum Hawa itu.

"Nona Hinata Hyuuga, bisakah kau membantuku menghandle semua urusan kantor sampai besok? Aku sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat…" Sasuke berbisik dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat. Ia menyeringai seksi membuat Hinata mau tak mau merona merah.

Jemarinya menyentuh ujung dangu Hinata membuat wanita itu bisa menatap langsung sepasang onyx tajam Sasuke. "Kumohon… aku benar-benar lelah…" Sasuke merendahkan suaranya seolah suaranya dibuat selembut mungkin.

Hinata pelan-pelan mengangguk, "a-a baiklah, apapun a-akan saya laku-lakukan…" Hinata memainkan jarinya dengan wajah memerah. Sasuke meyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nona Hyuuga~" Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya dan melangkah pergi, namun tiba-tiba Hinata menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada ap-" Sasuke menoleh, ia mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat wanita berambut indigo itu menunduk dengan bibir yang err menyeringai?

"Ah, dan jangan lupa ongkos tambahan gajiku 2 kali lipat ya, Tuan Uchiha~!" Hinata tersenyum, Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Heh, bukan masalah!" kemudian ia berlalu setelah Hinata melepaskan tangannya.

.

.

Sosok jakung itu melangkah di antara keramaian bandara, rambut mencuatnya yang tertutupi oleh topi itu tak membuat karismanya meluntur, malahan beberapa gadis berkulit putih-khas gadis Korea umumnya- mengerling genit dan melambaikan tangannya mencoba menarik perhatian. Sayang Sasuke tak mengubrisnya, ia melangkah semakin cepat dan membetulkan letak kacamata hitam yang menyembunyikan ketajaman manik elangnya.

Setelah mengurus tiket dan menguruski packing, Uchiha bungsu itu segera berlari ke pesawat dan segera mengenyahkan tubuhnya di jok pesawat, ia juga melepas lelah dan menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah buku. Ia tertidur, sampai pesawat tinggal landas. Hanya butuh waktu tiga jam untuk seorang Sasuke Uchiha merasa tubuhnya segar kembali. Ia dengan cekatan merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan kembali menutup maniknya dengan kacamata hitam dan rambut mencuatnya dengan topi. Penyamarannya sukses, ia menyeringai tipis melihat ke jendela luar yang menampilkan semburat orange di cakrawala.

'_Aku pulang… Cherry…'_ hatinya berdebar kala terdengar pengumuman bahwa setengah jam lagi pesawat akan mendarat di bandara Internasional Konoha.

Pesawat yang dinaiki Sasuke mendarat dengan sempurna, sosoknya yang terbalut jaket biru dongker melesat melewati keramaian. Sasuke segera membawa koper kecilnya keluar bandara dan menyetop taksi. Lelaki berwatak stoic itu berhenti di apartemennya. Tanpa menunggu dua kali ia melesat menuju lift dan apartemennya. Setelah membuka kunci, ia segera membersihkan diri dan memilih pakaian terbaik yang ia miliki sebelum melesat ke Konoha High.

.

.

Sakura berulang kali meremas jemarinya cemas, gadis kecil itu tengah menunggui sosok bocah berambut merah yang tak sadarkan diri sejak setengah hari yang lalu. Sasori hampir pingsan seharian, pihak sekolah memutuskan tak melarikannya ke rumah sakit karena dokter UKS berkata bahwa Sasori hanya kelelahan dan tensi darahnya merosot drastis. Sasori hanya diberi obat melalui infuse, sudah diputuskan jika sampai giliran Sakura dan Sasori tampil Sasori masih tak juga sadar maka hanya Sakura-lah yang akan tampil sendirian.

Walau begitu Sakura tetap berharap semoga Sasori lekas sadar sehingga mereka tetap bisa berduet. Entah kenapa Sakura sangat ingin memainkan pianonya dan bernyanyi bersama Sasori. Sakura merasa sebentar lagi ia dan Sasori mungkin takkan bisa bernyanyi dan memainkan piano lagi, Sakura tak tahu kenapa. Tapi rasanya perasaannya sungguh kacau.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat sebentar, setelah penampilan Matsuri dan Ukon sebentar lagi waktumu tampil. " Shion menepuk bahu Sakura, "aku yang akan menjaganya." Gadis itu beralih kepada sosok Sasori yang tak juga membuka mata. Sakura mengangguk dan berlalu pergi. Ia bersiap-siap.

Shion mendekati Sasori yang tengah terbaring, ia mengelus rambut pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya itu. Shion tersenyum miris, "Hei, sebentar lagi kau tampil lho, cepat bangun ya…" gadis itu merasakan matanya memanas namun ia tahan, "Berikan penampilan terbaikmu, sayang sekali bukan aku yang menemanimu di atas panggung." Gadis itu mengusap matanya, menghalau dan menghapus tetesan air mata yang turun seenaknya.

"Walau begitu, kau harus tetap tampil, dan berikan senyum terbaikmu untuk teman-tem-eh?" Shion tertegun ketika tangan Sasori tiba-tiba memegang tangannya. Lelaki itu mengerang pelan dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Shi-Shion…?" Sasori bergumam lirih. Shion tersenyum bahagia, secara tiba-tiba ia mengenggam balik tangan Sasori.

"Syukurlah kau bangun, sebentar lagi waktunya kau tampil lho!" gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menarik ujung bibirnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sasori?! Syukurlah!" tiba-tiba sosok Sakura hadir ditengah-tengah mereka. Sakura menyentuh pipi pemuda itu, Sasori terpana dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus memerah sedangkan Shion terpaku dan tiba-tiba melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Sasori membuat pemuda itu menatapnya.

"A, sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap, kurasa sebentar lagi Matsuri dan Ukon selesai!" Shion segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

Sasori menatap Sakura, "sebaiknya kita bersiap sekarang." Ia berusaha bangkit dari ranjang UKS, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening dan ia limbung, beruntung Sakura dengan sigap menahannya.

"Hati-hati! Um, Sasori bagaimana kalau sebaiknya kamu istirahat saja, kamu baru saja sadar. Aku khawatir kalau nanti…" Sakura hendak meneruskan kata-katanya namun Sasori mendesis dengan senyum berkembang. Sasori menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir menandakan bahwa Sakura harus diam.

"Bagaimanapun aku harus tampil, aku sudah berusaha sejauh ini!" kata Sasori tegas. Sakura menghela nafas, gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memaksa!"

.

.

.

"SELANJUTNYA MARI KITA SAMBUT! PUTRA-PUTRI DIDIK KAMI YANG AKAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN DUET PIANO MEREKA! TEPUK TANGAN MERIAH UNTUK SAKURA HARUNO DAN SASORI AKASUNA!"

Tepukan penonton mengalun meriah. Di samping panggung Sasori menghela nafas dan menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Sakura, Sakura balas mengangguk. Tirai bergerak dan Sasori melangkah terlebih dahulu, pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang dan mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut oleh tangan mungil Sakura.

Kedua anak itu melangkah beriringan menuju grand piano yang berada di tengah panggung, teriakan meriah penonton tak mereka perdulikan. Sasori segera memainkan jemarinya dengan lincah di atas tuts piano. Sementara itu Sakura menyusul dengan jemari-jemari lentiknya yang saling menyambungkan nada yang dimainkan Sasori.

Suara jernih Sakura memecah keheningan,

"_Saigo no kisu wa  
>Taba.. ko no flavor ga shita…<br>Nigakute setsunai kaori..~"_

Sasori merendahkan volume nada pianonya, mengikuti irama nyanyian Sakura yang melengking.

"_Ashita no imagoro ni wa…!  
>anata wa doko ni iru n' darou…<br>dare wo… omotte ru' n' darou….~"_

Kali ini Sakura-lah yang mengambil peran, jemarinya dengan lincah bermain di atas tuts-tuts piano. Dan Sasori menarik nafas, mengeluarkan suara terbaiknya…

"_You are always gonna be my love~  
>itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni<br>ochite mo…!  
>I'll remember to love…<br>you taught~ me how~~  
>you are always gonna… be the one…<br>ima~ wa mada kanashii love song…  
>atarashi~i uta utaeru made…"<em>

Sasori kembali menarik nafas panjang, dan membantu Sakura memainkan nada-nada lagu mereka.

"_Tachidomaru jikan ga  
>ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru<br>wasuretaku nai koto bakari_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
>watashi wa kitto~ naite 'ru~<br>anata wo… omotte 'ru n' darou…"_

Mereka bernyanyi secara bersamaan. Suara mereka mengalun dengan merdu dan sangat sempurna membuat seluruh penonton yang hadir terpana dan sepasang manik onyx yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Ia tak tahu namun nafasnya terasa tercekat melihat perpaduan serasi duet itu.

"_You will always be inside my heart…  
>itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara<br>I hope that I have a place in your heart too…"_

Sasori mengerahkan seluruh suaranya. Sakura memejamkan mata, ia berusaha menghayati lagu yang tengah Sasori nyanyikan dan bait gilirannya selanjutnya. Tiba-tiba sekelebat ingatan mengusik Sakura, gadis itu ingat saat pertama kali ia dibuang oleh sang ayah, ia sendiri sampai sebuah tangan malaikat menolongnya. Malaikat penolongnya, Sasuke Uchiha yang sangat ia rindukan. Yang selalu menyayanginya dan mencintainya…

Tiba-tiba Sakura meneteskan air mata, membuat Sasori yang baru saja menyelesaikan lagunya menatap Sakura tak mengerti, heran.

Sakura membuka bibirnya, dan bernyanyi dengan suara jernihnya yang sangat indah.

"_now and forever you are still the one  
>ima wa mada kanashii love song<br>atarashii uta utaeru made"_

Sasori mengangkat alisnya, ia segera membuka bibirnya, seolah menyambut suara merdu milik Sakura yang penuh penghayatan.

"_You are always gonna be my love…!"_

Sasori menatap Sakura lembut, Sakura membalas tatapan Sasori. Jemari mereka berdua semakin lincah menari. Sakura menarik ujung bibirnya, ia tersenyum sendu seolah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja kepada pemuda bersurai merah itu. Sasori mengangguk singkat dan meneruskan tarian jemarinya.

"_itsuka dare ka mata koi ni ochitemo~~" _

_Sakura memelankan suaranya. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Ia menoleh menatap penonton yang menatap penampilan mereka dengan penuh kekaguman._

_Sasori menyentuh tangannya menandakan bahwa sebentar lagi suara mereka harus menyatu. Sakura kembali fokus kepada tuts-tuts piano. Dan mereka membuka bibir secara bersamaan._

"_I'll remember to love…"_

Sasori membuka mulutnya, suara baritone tegas miliknya melengking, ia menatap Sakura dalam mencoba menghayati satu kalimat bait bagiannya.

"_you taught me how…!"_

Bersamaan dengan itu Sakura menoleh kepada penonton. Maniknya membulat sempurna kala ia menangkap sepasang mata onyx yang menatapnya intens. Pemilik mata elang itu tersenyum lembut, ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Tatapannya yang membuat hati gundah Sakura tiba-tiba berbunga-bunga. Sakura mengulum senyum bahagia. Ia kembali fokus pada nada-nada yang ia mainkan. Ia tak memperdulikan tatapan heran Sasori yang tetap memainkan nada.

"_you are always gonna be the one…  
>ima wa made kanashii love song…<br>now and forever…"_

Suara duet mereka memelan Sasori telah menyelesaikan tarian jemarinya. Namun ia terbelalak kala jemari tangan Sakura tetap bermain.

"_You are always gonna be my love~  
>itsuka dare ka mata koi ni ochitemo…<br>I'll remember to love~  
>you taught me how…"<em>

Sakura bernyanyi dengan merdu, ia menatap langsung kea rah penonton dan kembali ke tuts-tuts piano. Bibirnya mengulum senyum bahagia, bahkan permainan improvisasi dadakan dari Sakura mampu membuat Sasori terpana.

Sakura membuka bibirnya,_ "you are always gonna be the one…" _Sakura menatap Sasuke lama, dan senyum kembali mengembang di bibirnya,_ "now and forever…" _nada-nada itu berhenti diiringi dengan gemuruh meriah applause dari hadirin yang menyaksikan pertunjukkan mereka. Mereka menyoraki kepiawaian duet Sasori dan Sakura.

Dua anak itu membungkuk hormat dan melangkah turun dari panggung.

"Kau hebat sekali!" Shion langsung menubruk Sakura dengan tatapan kagum. Sakura hanya tersenyum, sementara teman-teman mereka bersorak atas penampilan mereka berdua yang sangat memukau. Sasori mengacak-acak rambut Sakura,

"improvisasimu bagus sekali!" pujinya. Sakura tersenyum lebar dengan pipi memerah.

"Hehe, itu ku persembahkan khusus untuk seseorang…" celetuknya.

Shion dan teman-temannya menatap Sakura tak percaya, "benarkah?! Wah, siapa orang yang beruntung itu!" tanya mereka bertubi-tubi. Sakura hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Hehe… rahasia~!"

.

.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura mendekati sosok lelaki yang tengah berdiri di balik rimbunnya pepohonan. Hanya lampu stan-stan yang menerangi tempat itu sehingga tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Sasuke berbalik dan menyambut sepasang lengan mungil yang seketika memeluknya, Sasuke mengendong tubuh mungil Sakura, mendekapnya erat. Ia daratkan kecupan penuh rindu di dahi lebar gadis kecil itu.

"Ternyata Sasuke-kun datang!" Sakura berucap senang dan bahagia. Ia kembali memeluk Sasuke dan dibalas dengan pelukan hangat lelaki itu. Sasuk terkekeh pelan, sembari tangan besarnya mengelus helai-helas panjang gadis itu.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan… penampilanmu tadi sungguh indah." Puji Sasuke. Ia mengelus rambut Sakura penuh sayang.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "hehe, Sakura senang kalau begitu. Oh ya, tadi Sakura pas bait terakhir Sakura improvisasi khusus untuk Sasuke-kun lho!" ujar Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya lembut,

"Benarkah? Aku sangat senang mendengarnya…" lelaki itu mengecup pipi gembil Sakura penuh sayang.

Sakura tertawa kecil, "now and forever… you are always gonna be the one…" bisik Sakura. gadis kecil itu menangkup pipi Sasuke dan tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya singkat.

.

.

BRAKK!

"KAU INI BAGAIMANA SIH! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENCEGAHNYA BUKAN MALAH MEMBIARKANNYA KELUYURAN!" sosok Itachi Uchiha mengebrak meja dengan penuh amarah, sementara wanita indigo di hadapannya ini menunduk ketakutan.

"A-ano, Tuan Itachi… ta-tapi Sasuke-sama sedang sakit, ka-karena itu beliau bilang ingin istirahat…" Hinata berkata dengan nada takut-takut.

Itachi mendengus, ia menyeringai meremehkan. "Heh, bukankah kau sudah tahu Kakek Madara menyuruhmu untuk mengawasinya! Bukan malah membiarkannya keluyuran!"

"Kau bahkan sekarang tak tahu bocah itu pergi ke mana bukan?" Itachi melangkah melewati Hinata. Pria itu menatap sang Nona Hyuuga sengit, "segera cari dia, dan hubungi aku! Lacak di mana keberadaannya dan laporkan padaku! Aku akan memberinya pelajaran!" sosok tegap itu berlalu dengan angkuh.

.

.

To be continue…

.

Thanks buat minna san yang masih setia menunggu fic ini. ide ngaret dan susah banget di cari, saya maksain lembur buat nyelesain fic ini. sebelumnya saya niatnya bikin fic ini panjang banget chapternya, tapi saya berubah pikiran. Fic ini yang bakal panjang tu bukan chapternya tapi wordnya. 1 chapter 5000 words. Tapi saya juga enggak tahu tamatnya di chapter berapa, tapi ini belum masuk klimaks.

Thanks for :

**Hima sakusa-chan** : yap, buat ending udah pasti happy. Soalnya udah plotnya-spoiler dikit- tapi enggak jamin ding. Nanti tergantung mood aja.

**Kaizawa Ryu21** : ini lanjut, gomen telat. Hehe, sampe review 2 kali. Wangi cherry blossom ya wangi Sakura yang kaya merek sabun apa gitu. Hehe

**Sami haruci** : thanks for fav, enggak apa-apa. yang penting kamu enggak bosan nunggu cerita ini.

**Pinky05KwmS : ** thanks for fav.

Debbieuchiha : hehe, ini udah tp tranparan banget. Soal adegan cemburu-cemburuan sabar dulu ya. hehe, nanti –mungkin- ada bagiannya kok

**MimiChu Achita : **hehe tapi endingnya masih lama lho. Thanks udah mau nunggu sampai sini…

Key : yap, thanks for supportnya. Flamer enggak bakal bikin semangat saya patah. Malah bikin saya tertawa sendiri.

Hikari ndychan blackOnyx no login : thanks, tapi bener-bener gak bisa janji update kilat. Gomen

**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : **haha, sayangnya Sasu di sini malah training buat bisnis. Tenang aja, Ino enggak tahu soal ini, bagian Ino Sasu nanti ada sendiri di chap yang entah ke berapa.

Flamer jujur : well, saking leletnya sampai membuat anda bosan ya? Gomen, kalo fic ini telah membuat anda kecewa, well, terserah anda mau menganggap fic ini sampah atau apa. terima kasih karena pernah memfavoritkan fic sampah ini dan terima kasih atas kejujuran anda. Saya tidak akan banyak bicara karena ya… anda pasti sudah bosan dengan saya dan fic ini yang bagi anda pasti tidak penting.

Jadi, sekian dan terima kasih.

Ah ya, tapi bagaimanapun fic ini tetap akan berlanjut. ;)

** : **haha, tapi di dua atau 3 chap kedepan nanti saya skip saku pas udah cukup umur. Sekitar 16-an atau 17-an lah. Jadi Sasu enggak pedo lagi.

**Zetta hikaru : **gomen, enggak bisa janji kalo update kilat

**Redsans Mangekyou : **aaha-ketawa garing- umm, plot awalnya emang gitu. Tp nanti saya skip saku umurnya 16 ato 17 an.

Yuki Chynta : thanks for review, gomen kalo soal update saya enggak janji. Saya juga belum tahu fic ini sampai chapter berapa. Sekali lagi, gomen.

**Misaruno Uchiha : **hehe, lime nanti deh, saku gedenya mungkin 2-3 chap lagi.

**Karasu Uchiha : ** iya, ini lanjut

**Anka-Chan : **a… kalo mau tahu bisa terus ikutin fic ini hehe

** : **thanks for concrit, gomen ya kalo chap ini typo masih ada.

**Hara mizuki **: gedenya sekitar 2 ato 3 chapter lagi-mungkin- XP

Saya sebenarnya heran sama diri sendiri, kenapa ya pas semesteran gini kok ide fic malah ngalir. Jadi g konsen belajar. Um, setelah fic ini update saya benar-benar mau hiatus, mau konsen sama semesteran. Yah, walau enggak menutup kemungkinan kalau saya tiba-tiba update/publish fic seminggu ini-author plin-plan-

Yah, gitu aja deh. Oh ya, ini saya **persembahkan khusus buat readers yang tetap setia terus sama fic 'My Way' **semoga dengan ini 'My Way' bisa lanjut sampai tamat.

Sampai jumpa tahun depan!

-HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013-

d(.o)b

sign,

Pink Uchiha

.


	7. Chapter 7

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*My Way*

*By Pink Uchiha*

.

.

_Sasuke-kun… _

_._

Bagi sepasang manik klorofil itu, langit malam adalah hal terindah entah keberapa yang ia sukai. Ia menyukai langit malam, tempat keheningan dunia dan ingatannya akan sosok yang merengkuhnya setiap waktu. Sosok yang membuatnya bahagia. Ia menerawang membiarkan pula lembayung sang rembulan menampakkan sinarnya, menyinari sepinya, menyinari dirinya yang terkungkung dalam sepi.

Hingga sebuah langkah halus membuatnya tersadar, dan sebuah rengkuhan hangat dan kecupan sayang membuatnya melenguh lemah dalam buaian nyaman. ia memiringkan kepalanya ketika sosok yang merengkuh tubuh mungilnya itu menyapu sudut bibir mungilnya dengan hasrat yang menggelora.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" suara jernih milik Sakura membuat sang Uchiha mengulum senyum tipis dan kembali mendaratkan sebuah kecupan.

"_Cherry,_ aku harus kembali ke Korea besok!" bisik Sasuke disela-sela hembusan nafas lelahnya yang ia labuhkan pada bahu mungil Sakura. Membuat sang gadis sepersekian detik terdiam sebelum kemudian mengulum senyum getir. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Oke…" ujarnya.

Sasuke juga terdiam, ia kembali mengecup leher Sakura, menyesapnya dan memberikan tanda berupa ruam kemerahan yang terlihat jelas, membuktikan bahwa gadis itu adalah miliknya.

"Maaf…" bisik sang Uchiha.

Sakura mengeliat kecil, "aku ngantuk!" katanya tanpa menoleh kepada sang kekasih. Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya setelah Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhannya. Gadis kecil itu terlelap dengan posisi memunggungi sang Uchiha, ia bahkan enggan berbalik.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pasrah, Uchiha muda itu ikut pula merebahkan dirinya. Merengkuh tubuh Sakura dan menarik selimut berwarna keabuan itu pelan. Sampai sang Uchiha bisa merasakan hembusan nafas tenang dari sang gadis. Sasuke kembali mengecup tengkuk Sakura dan menutup matanya dengan setetes cairan bening yang entah terjun karena apa.

.

.

'_Aku tahu perlahan kita mulai menjauh, kau selalu kecewa karenaku, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh takkan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan jika takdir memisahkan kita, akan kucari kau sampai keujung dunia bahkan sampai kealam baka sekalipun…'_

_._

_._

Pagi yang elok itu membuat sosok wanita berambut indigo mengerjabkan matanya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya lelah luar biasa. Maniknya terbelalak kala ia sadar bahwa ia tertidur di ruang kerja milik bos-nya, Hinata segera membereskan tumpukan berkas yang baru 2 jam yang lalu ia selesaikan. Hinata merutuki kebodohannya. Sampai ia ingat satu hal yang semalam ia lupakan, jemari lentiknya menari di atas ponsel _Black Berry Torch _kesayangannya.

Nada tunggu yang terdengar lama membat wanita itu mendecih kesal, sampai sebuah suara membuatnya lega dan kaget di saat yang bersamaan.

"_Halo? Ini siapa?"_

Suara jernih dan kecil diujung sana membuat sang Hyuuga berfikir macam-macam. "A, ano apakah ini nomor Uchiha Sasuke-_sama_?"

Seseorang di ujung sana tampak berfikir sejenak, _"iya, ini nomornya Sasuke-kun, tapi Sasuke-kun sekarang sedang tidur!"_ jawab pemilik suara itu polos.

Hinata mengerutkan alisnya, "ano, apakah anda… kekasih Sasuke-_sama_?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"_Kekasih? Ano, aku tidak pacaran dengan Sasuke-kun kok, tapi aku milik Sasuke-kun._" Jawab suara itu. _"Ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa? Kenapa menelepon Sasuke-kun?"_

"Sa-Saya asistennya selama di Korea. Tolong sampaikan kepada Sasuke-_sama_, kalau kemarin Itachi-_sama_ mencari beliau, karena itu, beliau harus segera kembali ke Korea." Kata Hinata.

"Oke, nanti aku beri tahu ke Sasuke-kun, eh?" tib-tiba suara di ujung sana menjauh, namun Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya walau samar-samar.

"_Sasuke-kun… ada telepon dari asisten kantornya Sasuke-kun!"_

Hinata pikir, perempuan yang mungkin saja kekasih sang bos mungkin saja memiliki sifat kekanakan. Hinata hanya mengulum senyum ketika memikirkannya. Sangat lucu sekali mengetahui ternyata selera sang bos ternyata perempuan seperti itu. tapi tidak buruk, toh bisa mencerahkan hidupnya yang suram.

"_Hn?"_

Hnata sweatdrop mendengar nada khas dari sang bos yang itu-itu saja.

"Ah, Sasuke-_sama,_ anda harus segera kembali ke Korea. Kemarin Itachi-_sama_ mencari anda ke kantor!" kata Hinata. Sepersekian detik Hinata mampu mendengar decakan Sasuke.

"Tch, kenapa sih si keriputan itu selalu menganggu!" dengus Sasuke di ujung sana. "Yah, aku akan segera kembali besok pagi. Pastikan Itachi tidak tahu kemana aku pergi!" perintah Sasuke.

"_Hai_, Sasuke-_sama_!" jawab Hinata.

Crek!

Kemudian wanita berambut indigo itu menutup telepon. Hinata melangkah menuju mejanya. Ia tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kekasih Sasuke-_sama_, ia pasti ceria sekali karena suaranya cempreng. Ah, mungkin saja kekasihnya masih SMA. Hihi dasar om-om muda!" Hinata terkikik. "Lho, kalau Sasuke-_sama_ punya kekasih lalu bagaimana dengan Yamanaka-_san_? Bukankah dia tunangan resmi Sasuke-_sama_? Ah, masa bodoh lah! Lebih baik sekarang aku fokus pada pekerjaanku!" kata Hinata. Wanita itu segera menyibukkan diri pada berkas yang mengunung di hadapannya.

'_Sepertinya hari ini akan terasa sangat panjang…' _desah Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

"Asisten Sasuke-_kun_ ya?" tanya Sakura setelah sang Uchiha meletakkan ponselnya. Lelaki berperawakan tinggi itu mengangguk.

"Ah ya, aku harus segera bersiap-siap ke Korea. Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal kan, _Cherry_?" tanya Sasuke sambil beranjak melepaskan piamanya. Sakura mengangguk, Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menggendong gadis itu sampai ia membawanya ke kamar mandi. "Nah, pertama ayo berendam bareng~!" godanya. Sakura hanya mengerucut sebal dengan wajah memerah.

"Akh, turunkan aku Sasuke_-kunnn_~~!"

.

.

Dua orang itu telah selesai sarapan. Dan Sasuke baru saja merapikan rambut panjang gadis kecilnya. Setelah saling berciuman sejenak lelaki Uchiha itu memasang penyamarannya, sebuah kacamata hitam dan topi _sporty_ yang membuatnya tetap terlihat berkharisma. Sampai-sampai Sakura terpana dibuatnya.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ memakai topi dan kacamata hitam?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum lembut sambil mengangkat sedikit kacamatanya agar bisa menatap langsung manik klorofil Sakura.

"Ini untuk menyamar."

"kenapa harus menyamar?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi dengan tatapan polos. Sasuke berdecak dan mencubit pipi tembem Sakura membuat gadis kecil itu mengaduh kecil.

"Ini agar aku tidak ketahuan. Ne, karena ketampananku ini takkan bisa ditolak oleh siapapun!" kata Sasuke dengan nada narsis. Sakura mencibir.

"Hie, Sasuke-_kun_ percaya diri sekali! Buktinya, aku bisa menolak ketampanan Sasuke-_kun_ kok!" cibir Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Yakin sekali kau!" bisik Uchiha itu sambil menjilat telinga Sakura. Sakura memekik geli dan mencubit asal pipi Sasuke yang terasa sangat besar di tangannya yang mungil.

"Dasar om-om MESUM!" Sakura memekik jengkel diiringi kekehan Sasuke. Lelaki itu mengelus rambut Sakura dan mengandengnya keluar apartemen. Mereka menyetop taksi dan Sasuke mengantarnya duluan menuju gedung Konoha _High_, tempat Sakura menimba ilmu. Setelah mengantar gadis kecilnya ia segera menuju bandara. Dan terbang kilat menggunakan jet pribadi.

Masa bodoh jika sampai ketahuan atau apa. ia akan berdalih mengambil berkas yang kebetulan ketinggalan! Pikir Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri.

Tak butuh waktu lama, jet pribadi miliknya telah mendarat dengan selamat di Korea, Sasuke keluar dari dalam jet pribadi miliknya. Ia menemukan sosok lelaki dengan rambut hitam cepak tengah bersedekap. Lelaki itu menatap lembut Sasuke,

"Itachi bilang kau tiba-tiba meninggalkan Korea… kemana saja kau?" tanya Obito, lelaki itu adalah paman Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melengos, namun langkah kakinya yang cepat itu tak membuat sang paman kesulitan untuk mengejar.

"Syukurlah kau segera kembali, Madara-_sama_ hampir saja mengerahkan pesuruhnya untuk mencarimu!" kata Obito dengan nada tenang dan ramah yang tak luntur dari wajahnya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak, ia tetap melenggang sampai akhirnya menoleh kepada sang paman.

"Aku pulang ke Konoha, ada berkas yang tertinggal dan aku hanya mengambilnya…" jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Obito mengangguk sekilas.

"Oh, begitu rupanya…" Obito tersenyum ramah. Lelaki itu mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang melenggang memasuki sebuah mobil yang terparkir sejak tadi untuk menunggu kedatangannya.

Kedua Uchiha itu saling diam dalam kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi, sampai Obito membuka suara. "Kau tau Sasu-_kun_, seharusnya kau tidak gegabah jika sangat merindukan kekasihmu… ini sangat berbahaya untuk kau dan dia!" manik hitam lelaki itu menatap Sasuke lembut. Sasuke mengernyit bingung,

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak-"

Obito tergelak, "haha…. Aku juga pernah muda sepertimu." Kata Obito tenang. "Oh ya, Itachi sudah menunggumu di kantor sejak tadi!" katanya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia memilih menatap jalanan yang tampak ramai. Pria Uchiha itu sejenak melirik pada Obito yang dengan tenang menatap ke depan.

Butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit sampai mereka sampai di gedung cabang kantor Uchiha _Corp_. Sasuke melenggang begitu saja ketika Obito memberika isyarat agar ia masuk terlebih dulu. Begitu sampai di ruangannya yang berada di lantai teratas, Sasuke disambut oleh senyuman sinis Itachi.

"Menikmati acara kaburmu eh?" sindirnya. Uchiha sulung itu menyilangkan tangannya dari atas kursi direktur. Ia mengacuhkan Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kemana saja kau?" tanya Itachi tajam.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, "aku… pulang sebentar untuk mengambil berkas yang tertinggal." jawab Sasuke. "Dan aku paling benci jika privasiku terganggu, jadi aku memilih mengambilnya sendiri!" imbuh Sasuke lagi ketika menangkap gelagat Itachi yang hendak menampik alasannya.

Sulung dengan wajah tampan berwibawa itu mendengus, menyeringai dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu setelah menyempatkan diri menepuk bahu adik semata wayangnya itu. "Kakek ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu mengenai rencana pernikahanmu dengan putri Yamanaka…" kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

.

.

"Rasanya bosan…" Sakura baru saja mencuci piring setelah ia makan siang. Tiba-tiba bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dan ia hanya diam tanpa beranjak, seperti perintah Sasuke agar ia tidak menerima tamu ataupun mengijinkan siapapun masuk ke apartemen mereka. Sampai bel itu akhirnya berhenti berbunyi dan telepon yang berada di ruang santai berdering keras. Sakura segera beranjak dengan langkah hati-hati.

"_Hallo!"_ sebuah suara heboh terdengar dari ujung sana, membuat Sakura berjengit sembari mengerutu pelan. Ia ingat siapa pemilik suara itu, Naruto, sahabat Sasuke yang belakangan ini juga menjaganya dari jauh.

"Kak Naruto?!" Sakura memekik kecil. Ia bisa mendengar suara kekehan Naruto di ujung sana.

"_Hehe, bisa kau buka pintunya? Aku ada di depan!" _

Tanpa pikir dua kali Sakura segera melesat kea rah pintu depan. Dan menemukan lelaki itu tengah nyengir lebar setelah Sakura membuka pintu.

"Tumben kemari?" tanya Sakura. ia mengikuti langkah lelaki pirang itu yang melenggang seenak jidatnya menuju dapur.

"Ah, tadi Sasuke mengirimi aku _sms_, katanya ia baru saja sampai di Korea. Ia ingin aku memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja." kata Naruto.

Sakura mengernyit, "Sasuke-kun aneh…"

Naruto mengaruk tengkuknya, tertawa hambar dan memutuskan untuk beranjak ke dapur guna menegak segelas air untuk meredakan dahaga. Diliriknya gadis kecil yang tengah melamun menatap jendela, ia tahu, sepasang manik cerah itu kini telah tertutup oleh kabut.

.

.

Hinata dengan cekatan membereskan berkas yan baru saja ia selesaikan. Manik mutiaranya membulat kala sosok Sasuke melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah yang untuk sementara ini mereka tinggali. Uchiha muda itu tampak lesu dan melenggang begitu saja menuju kamarnya tanpa menguncapkan sepatah katapun. Dan itu membuat Hinata heran sekaligus berasumsi mungkin saja ada hal jelek yang mengganggu _mood_ bosnya kali ini.

"Uchiha-_sama_?" Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. "Makan siang sudah siap!" katanya. Tak ada sahutan dari dalam, dan Hinata memutuskan membiarkan bosnya itu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Sementara itu, di dalam kamar, Uchiha Sasuke tengah merenung. Ia ambil ponselnya dan membuka _gallery_, kemudian membuka sebuah foto yang menampilkan sosok gadis kecil manis dengan surai merah muda, ya kekasih tercintanya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sasuke ambigu. Ia merebahkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke bantal.

"Aku tidak mungkin, terus seperti ini…. bisa-bisa Uchiha-Uchiha brengsek itu akan mengetahui keberadaan Cherry, dan memisahkan kami!" Sasuke mendesis, ia mulai mencium niat licik Uchiha yang selalu mengatur-atur hidupnya. "Aku… tidak bisa terus menerus menjadi boneka, aku harus bertindak!" Sasuke memantapkan hatinya.

Sementara itu, di gedung pusat Uchiha _Corp_, tampak dua orang pria tengah bercakap-cakap membicarakan suatu hal. Sosok Uchiha Fugaku yang penuh wibawa tengah menghadap putra sulungnya yang baru saja tiba di Konoha. Ia menatap Itachi, seolah menunggu jawaban dan kejelasan akan apa yang diceritakan putra sulungnya itu.

"Kemarin Sasuke kabur meninggalkan Korea…" kata Itachi. Fugaku hendak membuka suara namun sulung Uchiha itu memotongnya. "Sekarang ini dia sudah kembali ke Korea, tapi, walau begitu…"

"Ada keperluan apa dia kabur?" tanya Fugaku tajam. Itachi terkekeh,

"Dia bilang, ada berkas yang tertinggal dan dia memutuskan untuk mengambilnya sendirian sampai mau repot-repot melakukan penerbangan Korea-Konoha!" jawab Itachi, "Tapi, taukah ayah, kalau itu justru sangat mencurigakan?" Fugaku menaikkan alisnya.

"Menurut data yang kuperiksa, tak ada catatan yang menyatakan bahwa Sasuke menggunakan pesawat pribadi. Dan artinya, ia menggunakan pesawat umum. Lalu, yang menurutku sangat menarik adalah, dia melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi!" ucap Itachi.

Fugaku menatap putranya itu, "jadi, maksudmu sebenarnya Sasuke punya maksud lain?"

"BINGO! Tepat sekali!" Itachi menjentikkan jarinya. "Sepertinya ada yang ia sembunyikan dari kita, Ayah!"

Lelaki paruh baya itu berdehem kemudian mengangguk sejenak. "Kalau begitu, awasi dia di manapun dan kapanpun, pastikan dia tidak kabur atau mengagalkan rencana perjodohannya dengan Nona Yamanaka!" perintah Fugaku.

Itachi mendengus, "itu suatu pekerjaan yang mudah. Asal jauhkan aku dari gadis Kurama itu!" kata Itachi.

"Yah, akan ku usahakan. Tapi perjodohanmu itu atas perintah langsung dari Kakekmu dan seluruh keluarga Uchiha!" kata Fugaku.

"Bukankah pernah kukatakan, Ayah? Aku tak keberatan hidupku diatur oleh kalian, asal jangan atur siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku, aku hanya akan menikah dengan gadis yang benar-benar aku cintai!" balas sulung Uchiha dan segera melangkah menuju pintu keluar. "Aku sudah menyerahkan segalanya untuk keluarga ini, karena itu untuk satu hal itu saja, berikan aku kebebasan!"

Fugaku hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia sungguh menyadari bahwa lama kelamaan banyak di antara anak-anak muda yang pastinya memberontak karena memang Uchiha terlalu ikut campur. Fugaku tersenyum tipis, "Heh, mengingatkanku saat aku masih muda."

.

.

Bibir mungil itu terkantup, Sakura menoleh menatap pria Uzumaki yang tengah tertidur di ruang tamu. Sepertinya ia kelelahan sekali sampai-sampai menginap di apartemen Sasuke. Dengan cekatan gadis kecil itu bangun dari ranjangnya dan membersihkan apartemen seadanyan kemudian ia memasak sup di atas kompor lalu sarapan dan meninggalkan sarapan untuk Naruto di meja makan. Sekalian meninggalkan pesan kalau pemuda Uzumaki itu telah bangun. Sakura hendak pergi keluar.

Untung saja hari ini hari Minggu, sehingga ia bisa keluar seharian. Memang sejak tinggal bersama Sasuke, Sakura lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di apartemen mereka, atau kadang mereka berdua keluar bersama. Sasuke tak pernah meninggalkannya sejengkal pun kecuali saat ia di sekolah atau di apartemen itupun jika Sasuke memiliki urusan yang tak bisa di tinggalkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sebuah suara baritone membuat Sakura terhenyak. Ia menemukan Sai yang tengah tersenyum lembut. "Sedang jalan-jalan?"

Sakura mengulum senyum, "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sai-_kun_?" tanya Sakura mendekati sosok lelaki berambut hitam klimis itu.

"Aku baru saja dari toko buku, membeli peralatan melukis." Jawab Sai.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya, "Wah, aku tak menyangka kau bisa melukis!"

Sai menatap manik Sakura, "tentu saja, bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke galeri-ku?"

"Eh? Kau punya galeri pribadi?" Sakura menatapnya tak percaya, ketika Sai terkekeh dan mengeleng pelan.

"Tidak, itu bukan galeri-ku kok, itu galeri milik Kakakku. Karena aku hobi melukis dan dia bilang lukisanku bagus maka dia menyuruhku untuk memamerkan hasil lukisanku di galeri miliknya!" jawab Sai. "Jadi, bagaimana kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja, pasti menyenangkan sekali!" kata Sakura menyetujui ajakan Sai. Ia menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu dan berjalan beriringan menuju halte bis.

Tak butuh waktu lama tiba-tiba bis datang dan kedua anak manusia itu melangkah masuk. Sai memilih duduk di pinggir dan mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk di samping jendela. Sakura menatap jalanan sejenak dan tersadar.

"Ah ya, bagaimana aku pulang nanti? Aku tak pernah pergi sendirian sebelumnya!" kata Sakura sedikit panic. Sai mengenggam tangan gadis itu.

"Tenanglah, kau bersamaku saat ini! aku akan mengantarmu pulang jika kita sudah selesai melihat-lihat galeri." Kata Sai meyakinkan Sakura. Sakura yang awalnya khawatir perlahan menghela nafas lega dan berusaha menyamankan dirinya.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Tumben kau sendirian, biasanya kau bersama pacarmu yang tua itu?" tanya Sai polos. Sakura merasakan pelipisnya berkedut.

Duk!

"Aduh!"

"Sembarangan! Sasuke-kun itu tidak tua tau!" kata Sakura kesal. "Sasuke-kun itu tampan, gagah, dan kuat!" tanpa sadar manik gadis itu berbinar-binar ketika menceritakan sosok Sasuke. Sementara Sai hanya mendelik sejenak dan memilih untuk menatap jendela di mana jalanan tampak lenggang. Sai menghela nafas kala mendengar sayup-sayup Sakura masih juga bercerita tentang Sasuke.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai!" celetuk Said an membuat Sakura menghentikan celotehannya. Lelaki itu mengandeng tangan Sakura untuk turun dari bis. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan besar dengan 3 lantai. Sakura menatapnya takjub.

"_Shimura's Gallery_, itu nama galeri milik Kakakku, sebenarnya ini galeri keluarga kami, tapi kedua orang tuaku meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jadi Kakakku la hang saat ini mengelola tempat ini!" cerita Sai.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum manis ketika Sai menariknya memasuki galeri. Baru saja menginjak lantai pertama ruangan Sakura telah di sambut dengan deretan lukisan indah yang terpajang rapi di sepanjang dinding ruangan itu. tampak beberapa orang penting dengan pakaian formal memadati ruangan besar itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa gugup luar biasa, untung saja Sai yang menyadarinya segera mengenggam tangan mungil gadis itu dan menuntunnya menuju sebuah lorong panjang yang tampak mewah dan indah dengan berbagai bentuk kerajinan seperti lukisan dan patung-patung. Sayang sekali lorong itu tampak sepi.

Sakura berdecak kagum dan berhenti pada sebuah lukisan besar yang menampilkan pemandangan danau di sore hari.

"Kyaa… indah sekali! Lukisannya kelihatan sungguhan!" decak Sakura dengan nada kagum dan mata berbinar. Sai mendekatinya dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya!" kata Sai.

Sakura menoleh kepada pemuda itu. "Jangan bilang kalau ini lukisanmu!"

Pemuda itu terkekeh, "ini memang lukisanku kok." Katanya santai. Sakura menatapnya takjub sekaligus tak percaya.

"Waahh… aku kagum padamu!" ia kembali beralih menatap lukisan di depannya. "Ne, Sai, kalau begitu suatu hari buatkan aku lukisan yang bagus ya?" pintanya. "Kalau aku ulang tahun nanti, aku berharap kau memberikanku hadiah lukisan yang indah yang langsung kau buat dengan tanganmu sendiri!" katanya.

"Ya, aku berjanji. Ah ya, kapan kau berulang tahun?"

Gadis kecil itu mengulum senyum. "Jangan lupa ya, tanggal 28 Maret!"

.

.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Ahhmmm?" sosok pria dengan rambut pirang itu merenggangkan tubuhnya kala ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang terdengar berulang-ulang. Sembari mengerutu pelan Naruto Uzumaki melangkah menuju pintu dan segera membukanya.

"Hmmm… ada apa?!" tanyanya dengan ekspresi mengantuk yang sangat ketara.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di apartemen Sasuke, Naruto?" tanya sosok itu dengan nada datar. Namun tampak keheranan tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang tampan.

Kesadaran Naruto tiba-tiba kembali dan pemuda Uzumaki itu membelalak horor ketika menangjap sosok sulung Uchiha yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

"He… e-e… Ka-Kak Itachi? A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya gugup dengan cengiran yang dipaksakan.

Itachi menatapnya tajam. "Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi. Tanpa permisi ia melangkah masuk melewati sosok Naruto.

"2 hari yang lalu Sasuke mendadak kabur dari Korea dan kembali ke apartemennya, ia bilang ia mengambil berkas yang tertinggal. ternyata hanya untuk bertemu denganmu?" tanya Itachi sarkatis dan mengenyahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"A… dia memang mengambil berkas yang tertinggal…" timpal Naruto dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya. Takut Itachi menangkap gelagatnya yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Jadi… apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Itachi dengan nada datar, namun manik tajamnya melirik pemuda Uzumaki itu.

"Ap-"

"Jangan-jangan kalian melakukan sesuatu yang intim? Aku tidak heran karena kalian begitu dekat sejak kecil, jadi mungkin saja orietasi kalian sedikit menyimpang karena Sasuke sendiri sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan wanita!" kata Itachi tenang sementara Naruto mulai mendelik.

"Ja-jangan sembarangan! Begini-begini aku normal, Baka!" rasa takut karena menghadapi Itachi lenyap entah kemana. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Uchiha sulung itu penuh emosi. "AKU BAHKAN RAGU MALAH KAU YANG HOMO KARENA TIDAK PERNAH MENGANDENG SATU WANITAPUN!"

Itachi memicingkan matanya, "apa katamu?"

Deg!

"Ehehe… ti-tidak Kak… a-aku hanya bercanda…" elak Naruto ketika ia merasakan aura hitam di tubuh Itachi. "A… haha… ka-kau pasti lelah. A-akan kubuatkan minuman kalau begitu!" katanya kemudian mengambil langkah seribu menuju dapur.

"Haaah… Kakaknya si Teme itu merepotkan sekali!" gumam Naruto. Ia melangkah menuju rak tempat biasanya Sasuke meletakkan bumbu-bumbu dapur dan kantong teh. "Bagaimana jadinya kalau sampai Kak Itachi tau kalau Teme menyembunyikan gadis kecil di apartemennya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil sibuk menyeduh teh. Kemudian beberapa menit kemudian ia terdiam sejenak. Seperti sadar akan sesuatu hal yang hilang.

BUK!

"_OH MY GOAT_?! AKU BAHKAN LUPA KALAU SAKURA-_CHAN_ PASTI ADA DI-" kata-katanya terhenti ketika melihat makanan yang tertata rapi di atas meja makan dengan sebuah _note_ yang tergeletak di atas piring kosong yang dibalik.

**Untuk Kak Naruto…**

**Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk jalan-jalan. Kakak sepertinya kelelahan sekali karena itu aku tak tega membangunkan Kakak. Sarapan untuk Kakak sudah aku siapkan. Nanti aku akan pulang sebelum jam makan siang.**

**Ttd**

**Sakura**

"Fuhhh… untung saja dia sekarang sedang pergi!" Naruto menghela nafas lega. "Yang penting sekarang aku harus memikirkan cara agar Kak Itachi segera pulang sebelum makan siang tiba."

Naruto akhirnya melangkah menuju ruang tamu dengan teh yang ia bawa di tangannya. Menghampiri sosok Itachi yang tengah sibuk menonton TV.

"Jadi, ada gerangan apa Kak Itachi datang ke sini? Bukankah Sasuke berada di Korea?" tanya Naruto meletakkan suguhannya. Itachi meliriknya sejenak.

"Hanya berkunjung," jawabnya singkat. "Lalu, kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Oh, Sasuke menyuruhku membantunya untuk beres-beres!" jawabnya asal. "Karena ia sibuk dan ia bilang aku bisa menumpang di sini untuk sementara." Kata Naruto.

"Oh, begitu ya?" ujar Itachi. Uchiha itu terdiam beberapa saat dan menyeringai tipis yang tak disadari oleh Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku harus pergi!" pamitnya sembari beranjak dari sofa.

Naruto menatapnya bingung, "Lho, Kak, bagaimana dengan tehnya?" teriaknya. Namun Itachi tak menyahut dan telah menghilang dari balik pintu. Naruto mengerutu pelan melihat tingkah Uchiha satu itu.

"Ck, dasar Uchiha, semua sama saja. sama-sama seenaknya, brengsek pula!" gerutunya dan memilih meneguk habis teh yang telah ia buat untuk Itachi. Naruto tercengang ketika menoleh pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 siang.

"Hwaa! Aku harus cepat-cepat! Bisa-bisa Mei ngambek!" ia lari pontang-panting menuju pintu, namun tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti ketika perutnya berbunyi keras pertanda lapar.

Kruyukk!

"Ah ya, sarapan dulu." Katanya dan berbalik menuju dapur.

.

Brak~!

Pintu itu tertutup dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Sementara sosok pirang jabrik itu segera merapikan kaosnya dengan asal. Kemudian ia pergi begitu saja tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang mata elang memperhatikannya dari balik dinding koridor itu. pemilik manik itu menyeringai dan sosok tampannya muncul. Ia melangkah dengan tenang menuju pintu apartemen Sasuke dan jemarinya dengan lincah menari memasukkan kode password kunci.

Klik!

Pintu itu terbuka dan sosok Itachi Uchiha tampak berada di ruangan yang 1 jam yang lalu baru saja ia tinggalkan. Itachi menghela nafas lelah dan melemparkan asal jas miliknya. Dengan gerakan kaku ia merenggangkan kedua bahunya dan melangkah menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat isi kulkas yang tampak penuh dengan bahan-bahan segar.

"Untuk apa Sasuke memenuhi isi kulkasnya, padahal apartemennya kosong?" tanya Itachi heran. Namun sulung Uchiha itu memilih tak ambil pusing dan memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju kamar Sasuke dengan sebuah minuman kalengan dingin yang baru saja ia ambil dari kulkas.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Sai-kun, sudah mengantarku pulang!" ujar Sakura. ia tersenyum kepada sosok Sai yang membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Kau yakin, aku bisa mengantarmu sampai depan rumah?" tawar Sai namun Sakura mengeleng.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" tolak Sakura halus. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku senang sekali." Ia melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa besok?" kemudian meninggalkan sosok Sai yang terus memperhatikannya sampai ia menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Kriet!

Sepasang kaki mungil itu melangkah masuk menuju ruangan tamu. Ia menghela nafas kala merasakan aura sepi tanpa suara yang beberapa waktu ini ia rasakan. Sakura merasa rindu sosok Sasuke yang biasanya akan menyambut ketika ia tiba di rumah, di rumah kecil mereka. Bukan seperti ini yang Sakura harapkan. Sendirian karena Sasuke akan berada di Korea selama setengah tahun.

Setengah tahun…

Bukanlah waktu yang singkat…

"Lebih baik aku mandi dulu…" ujar Sakura. ia meletakkan tasnya di sofa ruang tamu. Namun ia tertegun kala menemukan sebuah jas yang tergeletak asal di sana.

"Kenapa ada jas di sini? Apakah ini punya Kak Naruto?" tanyanya. "Tapi, Kak Naruto tadi kan tidak memakai jas… atau…" gadis cilik itu tersadar dan berlari kecil menuju kamar Sasuke.

Kriet!

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?!" gadis itu memekik tak percaya ketika menangkap sosok lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi dan setengah basah yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya. Lelaki dengan tubuh putih itu memunggungi Sakura dan seperti tak menyadari bahwa pintu kamar tengah terbuka.

Grep!

"Syukurlah kau pulang, Sasuke-_kun_!" pekik Sakura senang. Ia memeluk erat pinggang sosok itu. sosok itu menghentikan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Tangannya perlahan turun dan menyentuh tangan mungil Sakura yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Hn?" sosok itu menoleh ke belakang dan Sakura terbelalak kala sadar bahwa sosok di hadapannya bukanlah Sasuke. Tetapi sosok yang terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke dengan rambut panjang yang menjuntai di punggungnya.

Sosok Itachi Uchiha menjulang di hadapannya, Uchiha itu menyeringai kecil dan dengan gerakan sensual melepaskan tangan mungil Sakura yang terasa kaku dari pinggangnya. Itachi berbalik dan menyentuh ujung dangu gadis cilik itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, gadis kecil?"

.

.

To be continue

Hai Minna-san, udah berapa lama nih saya ga nerusin fic ini. WB benar-benar bikin saya blank buat nulis. Ga tau harus gimana alurnya padahal plot sudah ada . intinya saya minta maaf kalo banyak mengecewakan readers. Saya lama mengupdate fic ini, tapi saya usahakan fic ini enggak akan discontinue.

Selain itu saya ga bisa meninggalkan kehidupan nyata. besok senin saya ulangan akhir. DX

Thanks for reviewer di chap 6 :

**Anka-Chan** : iya, ini update

SasukeSakura : hehe gomen tapi ternyata Itachi ketemu sama Sasu. XD

: jujur aja ya, anda sepertinya enggak mengerti sulitya jadi seorang author. Saya juga manusia biasa yang juga punya kehidupan nyata, kadang kena WB dan ga gampang ngetik fic lho. Harus mikirin gimana cerita dan plotnya, kata-kata yang pas buat fic tersebut. Saya tidak perlu bicara panjang-panjang karena anda sendiri silent reader.

SuntQ : iya, SH Cuma sebatas rekan kerja kok. Saya juga ga niat bikin mereka cinlok atau apapun. :D

**International Playgirl : ** gomen ne, saya kena WB.

Cherry cit-chan : soalnya Hinata biarin Sasu kabur dari korea.

Dwi345 : iya, ini lanjut. Gomen

RyeoRez ClouDy : iya, semua pertanyaan kamu bakalan kejawab seiring chapter berjalan. Gomen, soalnya kalau saya jawab malah jadi spoiler.

**Anzu qyuji : ** iya, aku jadi penasaran sama manga itu deh. Ngomong-ngomong pengarangnya siapa?

UchihaNami Selvie : iya, ini update. Gomen lama

Pril : thanks, tapi update cepet saya ga' bisa janji lho. Pertama kali review ya? nanti review lagi :D

**Diva-hime** : yap update

Pink cherry : haha, iya, soalnya ini belum sampai puncak. Saya udah dapet plotnya tapi masih bingung kerangkanya gimana.

Gaara di sini dilemma sama Ino, soalnya Ino lebih milih Sasu daripada dia. Tapi lihat aja nanti. ;)

**Aiiiiizh **: haha, lemon sama lime-nya rada saya kurangi soalnya saya fokus ke plot.

**Farberawz** : haha, tema yang saya ambil agak ekstrim ya? menunjukkan sisi pedo-nya sasu. Tapi thanks udah mau baca

Yumepiichan : haha, saya enggak tahu-lho?- tapi lihat aja nanti

**Poetry-chan** : um, kayaknya enggak walau bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu. Umur Hinata di sini 2 tahun lebih tua dari Sasu, terus Hinata juga punya 'something' yang membuatnya enggak tertarik sama Sasu. Selain itu, saingan Saku nanti kebanyakan. ;)

**Pinky05KwmS **: iya, Sasori sakit. Haha, Itachi jadi jahat. Benar-benar khas Uchiha XD

**Ayano Futabatei** : wow, thanks concritnya… XD

Ruru : Hinata di sini enggak punya perasaan apa-apa ke Sasu. Yah, ada alasan tertentu sih. Jadi ia fokus Cuma sama karir saja.

: gomen enggak bisa janji. Tapi update bakal terus walau nanti ngandat

**Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo** : iya, sama-sama. Sabar, kemungkinan 3-4 chap lagi Saku langsung saya skip umurnya 16-17 an. Hehe, soalnya saya mau ulangan jadi mau fokus dulu sama ulangan. XD

**Jihand Setyani **: thanks for review

**Alfaryus Falby21** : thanks for review, saya jadi tambah semangat XP

Guest : Hinata enggak tertarik sama Sasu utuk saat ini, soalnya dia punya suatu alasan. XD-sok misterius-

: thanks…

Terima kasih teman-teman.


	8. Chapter 8

*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

My Way

By Pink Uchiha

Warning : mengandung unsure kekerasan, pedofilia dan segala kegaje-an yang ada

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, gadis kecil?" sosok jakung itu menyeringai. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa terpaku, mematung seolah seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Gadis kecil bersurai merah muda itu menegang kala sosok Itachi menyentuh ujung dangunya dan mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga Sakura bisa melihat betapa tampannya sosok putra Adam di hadapannya ini.

"A-Anda siapa?" tanya Sakura gugup. Sementara Itachi mendengus dan kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga sejajar dengan Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, gadis kecil? Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Sasuke Uchiha?" ulangnya lagi dengan tatapan merendahkan. Ia tatap sepasang manik klorofil bulat itu yang tampak gelisah luar biasa.

"A-Aku tinggal di sini bersama Sasuke-_kun_! Anda siapa?!" Sakura mencoba menatap sengit pria di hadapannya ini, ia sungguh tak mengenal pria ini. Dan Sakura takut jika pria di hadapannya ini akan berbuat jahat kepadanya.

Itachi yang seolah dapat menangkap _gesture_ di wajah Sakura menyeringai. Dengan langkah santai ia mendekati gadis kecil itu, sementara Sakura semakin tegang kala Itachi mendekatinya, kaki mungilnya tanpa aba-aba melangkah mundur ketika Itachi tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan secepat kilat hendak meraih tubuhnya. Sakura yang sadar segera berkelit dan langsung berlari menuju pintu untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sayangnya baru saja jemari mungilnya menyentuh ujung kenop pintu, Itachi sudah terlebih dulu menarik pinggangnya dan melemparkannya ke atas ranjang.

Sakura memekik kecil karena terkejut, gadis kecil itu meringis kecil dan hendak bangkit ketika tiba-tiba tubuh kokoh Itachi menindihnya dan mencekal kedua tangan mungilnya, membuatnya tak berkutik, kedua lengan kokoh Itachi mengurung Sakura. Itachi mendengus dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, menyapu kulit halus Sakura dengan nafas hangatnya. Sakura hanya bisa menutup matanya erat-erat. Jantungnya berdebar keras penuh kewaspadaan.

"Jadi kau simpanan Sasuke eh?" Itachi mendesis. Ia mendengus dan mengecup pelan leher Sakura. tubuh gadis kecil itu menegang. "Heh, dasar pelacur kecil! Apa saja yang sudah adikku lakukan bersamamu selama ini?" ucapnya dengan nada menghina.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ adalah milikku!" Sakura mendesis pelan dan memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Bisa ia lihat sepasang onyx yang menatapnya intimidasi. Itachi hanya menatapnya lama dan kemudian seringainya mengembang.

"Milikmu? Ternyata memang benar… kau pelacur kecil yang saat ini menjadi mainan adikku? Heh, miris sekali sampai-sampai Sasuke tak keberatan menjadi seorang pedofil!" ejeknya. Itachi perlahan bangkit dari tubuh mungil Sakura dan beranjak menuju pintu.

Cklek!

Sakura melotot ketika melihat Itachi tiba-tiba mengunci pintu. Uchiha sulung itu berbalik menatap Sakura yan bergetar ketakutan, ia mengembangkan seringai dan melempar kunci itu kesembarangan arah. "Kita lihat! sehebat apa kau di atas ranjang!" seringai pria itu mengembang. Ia menatap Sakura dengan penuh gairah. Sementara gadis kecil itu mengelengkan kepalanya keras berulang-ulang.

"Jangan… hiks… jangan lakukan itu…!" Sakura menarik selimut untuk melindungi tubuhnya yang bergetar ketakutan, maniknya mengecil. Air mata pun lolos dari iris klorofilnya.

Itachi tak mengubris ucapan gadis itu, ia segera menerkam Sakura saat itu juga. Sakura menjerit tertahan dengan isakan keras yang lolos dari bibirnya, Itachi melumat kasar bibir gadis itu. Sakura terus memberontak dan memberontak. Itachi yang kesal mencekik lehernya membuat Sakura memekik karena tak bisa bernafas.

"Hmmpp-hmmmp-hmmmp!" air mata kembali lolos dari maniknya, Sakura menjambak rambut Itachi, mencoba menyingkirkan kepala lelaki itu. namun Itachi semakin menekan bibirnya, melumatnya kasar hingga sudut bibir Sakura terluka karenanya.

Sakura sudah terbatuk-batuk kehabisan nafas, gadis kecil itu tak kehabisan akal, ia mencakar wajah Itachi membuat Uchiha satu itu mengerang kesakitan dan segera melepaskan Sakura sekedar untuk memegangi luka perih di wajahnya. Kesempatan itu tak Sakura sia-siakan, Sakura segera mendorong Itachi sekuat tenaga.

Walau dorongannya tak seberapa besar bagi tubuh besar lelaki itu, namun cukup bisa menyingkirkan Itachi dari atas tubuhnya, Sakura langsung berlari ke arah pintu. Gadis kecil itu dengan tergesa mencoba membuka kenop pintu, namun pintu yang terkunci membuatnya kesulitan. Sementara Itachi sudah menatapnya sengit dengan tatapan membunuh, lelaki itu secepat kilat menerjang Sakura.

BRUK!

Sakura terpental di atas lantai marmer dan Itachi berada di atasnya.

PLAK-PLAK-PLAK!

Tiga kali tamparan ia layangkan di wajah Sakura membuat gadis itu memekik tertahan merasakan rasa nyeri di kedua pipinya.

"Hiks…!" Sakura meringis, dari ujung bibirnya tampak darah yang mengalir keluar. Itachi yang seolah gelap mata tak memperdulikan keadaan Sakura yang tampak tak berdaya. Lelaki itu kembali mencekik leher Sakura kuat-kuat. Sakura berteriak kehabisan nafas.

Di penghujung kesadarannya yang seolah hampir memudar dengan cekatan Sakura tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya dan menusuk mata Itachi. Uchiha sulung itu mengerang kesakitan dan kesadaran Sakura yang hampir memudar ia paksa kembali. Sakura mendorong Itachi yang tampak berguling-guling kesakitan. Darah tampak merembes dari mata kiri pria itu.

Sakura tertegun kala melihat kunci yang tergeletak di bawah kolong ranjang. Mengabaikan teriakan kesakitan Itachi, Sakura segera meraih kunci itu dan secepatnya membuka pintu kamar. Tak memperdulikan penampilannya yang sudah acak-acakan. Dengan kepanikan penuh Sakura berlari keluar apartemen.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya terus berlari dan berlari, mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya. Sakura sama sekali tak menoleh ke manapun, ia hanya menatap ke depan dan terus berlari tanpa henti.

Bruk!

Tubuh mungilnya jatuh tersandung, suara isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Sakura merangkak pelan, mencoba bangkit tuk sekedar kembali berlari. Kaki-kakinya menjerit sakit, dan Sakura kembali jatuh begitu saja di atas jalanan yang kotor.

"Hiks… hiks… Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura terisak pelan. Dalam benaknya tampak sosok Sasuke.

Kemana lelaki itu saat ini? kemana Sasuke-_kun_nya yang akan menjaganya? Ke mana Sasuke-_kun_nya?

"Hiks… Sasuke-_kun_… aku takut… hiks… Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura kembali terisak. "Tolong aku… Sasuke-_kun_…" isakannya semakin mengecil ketika kesadaran gadis itu perlahan-lahan memudar.

.

.

PRANK!

Deg!

"Sasuke-_sama_?" Hinata menatap Bos-nya heran. Tiba-tiba lelaki itu menjatuhkan gelas yang hendak ia raih. Sasuke tersadar dan menatap lama gelas yang tumpah itu. entah kenapa tiba-tiba sebuah firasat buruk hinggap di benaknya.

'_Cherry…?'_

"Sasuke-_sama_?" Hinata kembali memanggil Sasuke.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa." kilah Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu segera membereskan tumpahan air dari gelas tadi. Sasuke mengambil lap, tiba-tiba Hinata menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-_sama_, biar saya saja yang membereskan." Bujuk Hinata. "Anda lebih baik melanjutkan makan malam saja." pintanya.

Sasuke hanya menurut dan melahap kembali makan malamnya, membiarkan Hinata berdiri di sampingnya sekedar untuk mengelap tumpahan air di atas meja.

"Apa ada yang menganggu pikiran anda, Sasuke-_sama_?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke tak menyahut, ia masih mengunyah makanannya, sampai beberapa detik kemudian ia menelan makanannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tiba-tiba memikirkan seseorang." Sahut Sasuke santai. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Hinata, ia meraih gelas yang baru saja ia isi kembali dan meneguknya.

Hinata terkikik pelan mendengar jawaban datar atasannya itu, "Hihi… rindu kekasih anda di Konoha, ya?" godanya.

Sasuke tersedak di tempat. Uchiha bungsu itu mendengus dan mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit menampilkan semburat merah. Ternyata wanita indigo ini bisa membaca pikirannya juga. Hinata terkekeh pelan, wanita itu beranjak menuju kursinya dan melanjutkan acara makan malamnya tanpa menghiraukan sosok sang Bos yang menatapnya tak senang. Hinata melahap makannya dengan santai.

"Menurutmu, jika tiba-tiba sebuah benda jatuh tanpa sebab yang jelas… apa artinya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Hinata mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti namun akhirnya ia menjawab juga,

"entahlah Sasuke-_sama_, tapi menurut orang-orang zaman dulu, itu pertanda sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi." Jawab Hinata.

Sasuke menatap asistennya tak mengerti. "Sesuatu… yang buruk?"

"Maksudnya ada firasat tengah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, berkaitan dengan kita. Bisa saja seseorang yang kita sayangi di jauh sana tengah mengalami kesusahan, atau kecelakaan." Jawab Hinata. "Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-_sama_?"

Sasuke menunduk, ia menatap kosong piringnya yang sudah licin. "Hn, tidak… tidak apa-apa!" kilahnya. "Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih makanannya." Kata Sasuke datar. Uchiha itu beranjak dari meja makan dan melangkah menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah sibuk membereskan meja makan.

Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang dan menyuci piring-piring kotor di atas washtafel, kemudian mengelap meja makan dan segera mematikan lampu dapur. Hinata beranjak menuju kamarnya, wanita itu mengernyit melihat sosok Sasuke yang tengah duduk-duduk di teras. Dengan inisiatif sendiri Hinata menghampiri lelaki berambut _emo_ itu.

"Tidak tidur, Sasuke-_sama_?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke tak menyahut. "Udara dingin sekali atakana. tapi langit tampak indah." Ujar Hinata.

Sasuke menutup maniknya, lelaki itu melirik wanita yang duduk di kursi satunya yang tersedia di teras itu. "Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyanya datar. Hinata menoleh kepada Sasuke dan mengulum senyum.

"Saya hanya penasaran saja, tumben anda tidak segera beranjak tidur, padahal biasanya setelah makan malam anda pasti sudah berada di kamar anda. Ternyata mala mini bintang sangat indah, pantas saja anda masih betah untuk terjaga." Jawab Hinata.

"Kau tahu… bulan yang berada di atas itu…" Sasuke berujar sembari menunjuk sebuah bulan purnama yang tampak jelas.

"Iya, bulannya besar sekali… dan indah ya?" sahut Hinata menatap bulan yang di tunjukkan oleh Sasuke.

"Bukan!" Sasuke tiba-tiba memotong perkataan Hinata, "Bulannya… terlihat seperti menangis…"

Hinata mengangkat alisnya, "Menangis?" ia memperhatikan lebih lekat sang bulan yang bersinar terang di atas sana. "Benar… bulannya seperti menangis…" gumamnya takjub.

Srek!

Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkut dari duduknya. Ia meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja dan berbisik pelan kepada wanita itu dengan nada dingin. "Sudah malam, lebih baik tidurlah!"

Hinata hanya menyahut tanpa bergeming sedikitpun, iris mutiaranya memperhatikan sang bulan dan bintang-bintang yang menyebar di seluruh penjuru cakrawala. Angin tiba-tiba bertiup agak kencang membuat helai-helai rambut Hinata berterbangan, gaun tidur yang dipakainya juga terangkat sedikit. Wanita itu tak juga bergeming, ia menatap bulan lamat-lamat. Tiba-tiba seberkas bayangan sepasang manik biru yang cerah berkelebat di penglihatannya.

Deg!

Hinata tersentak dan segera mengeleng keras. Air matanya tiba-tiba turun begitu saja, wanita itu meringis pelan dan mencengkram dadanya erat. _'Sial… kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengingatnya?'_

.

.

Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya, sekelebat bayangan Sakura bersliweran di pikirannya, perasannya juga tiba-tiba terasa gundah. Sasuke merasa gelisah, walau ia mencoba mengenyahkan sejenak rasa gelisah itu namun bayangan Sakura kembali muncul. Sasuke mendesis dan segera meraih ponselnya. Ia pencet tombol yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepala itu.

"_tuuut… tuuut… Maaf… nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan…"_

Pip!

Sasuke mendesis, ia kembali memanggil nomor tersebut.

"_Maaf… nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan…" _

Pip!

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, rasa gundah di hatinya tiba-tiba semakin menggila. Sasuke akhirnya memanggilnya lagi dan lagi, namun jawaban dari operator telepon yang selalu menyambutnya. Uchiha bungsu itu kembali gelisah. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk merebahkan kepalanya yang mulai terasa berat.

'_Mungkin Cherry sudah tertidur dan dia mematikan ponselnya…' _pikir Sasuke mencoba berpikir positif. Tak butuh waktu lama ia telah tenggelam dalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

Pagi menyapa Konoha, sang mentari menampakkan sosoknya dengan penuh percaya diri. Banyak dari orang-orang yang mulai beraktifitas di pagi ini. Sekedar membuka toko tuk menarik pelanggan atau sekedar berbelanja di supermarket atau pasar. Beberapa anak sekolahan juga mulai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Di sebuab bangunan tinggi, tempat perusahaan raksasa Uchiha berdiri menjulang. Di sebuah ruangan di lantai teratas tempat diretur tertinggi menjabat. Fugaku baru saja meletakkan tasnya di atas meja kerja, lelaki paruh baya itu menatap datar sosok seketaris berumur 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu yang tengah meletakkan secangkir kopi di pagi hari.

"_Ohayo_, Uchiha Fugaku-_sama_." Sapa sekertaris pria itu.

Fugaku hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Kemudian sekertaris pria yang cukup berumur itu mohon ijin untuk keluar dari ruangan Fugaku.

Cklek!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka begitu saja dan sosok Itachi Uchiha masuk begitu saja dengan mimic dingin. Sang ayah mengangkat wajahnya dari berkas-berkas dan mengerutkan dahinya melihat penampilan sang putra sulung.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau habis berkelahi?" tanya Fugaku heran.

Itachi mendengus, ia sedikit meringis ketika rasa nyeri kembali menyerang wajahnya. "Hn, tidak…" jawabnya acuh.

Fugaku menatap malas tingkah anaknya yang kini tiba-tiba datang dengan mata kiri yang diperban serta plester yang berada di hidung dan pipi kanannya. "Bekas cakaran? Apa kau menganggu kucing?" tanyanya.

Itachi tak menyahut, ia sibuk meringis menahan nyeri di mata kirinya yang saat ini terpaksa di perban karena mengalami pendarahan ringan. "Tidak Ayah!" jawab Itachi kesal. "Aku punya informasi yang penting untukmu!" katanya.

Fugaku mengangkat alisnya, menunggu apa yang akan Itachi atakana. Uchiha berambut panjang itu tiba-tiba merogoh sakunya dan meletakkan sebuah foto bergambar sesosok gadis kecil dengan surai merah muda yang tersenyum manis. Fugaku mengernyit tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. Itachi mendesah sejenak dan mendekati ayahnya. Telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk foto itu.

"Dia gadis simpanan Sasuke." Jawab Itachi.

Fugaku membelalakkan matanya. "Simpanan Sasuke? Jangan bercanda Itachi!" sergah Fugaku tak percaya. "Dia masih anak-anak!"

Itachi menyeringai remeh, "Heh, jika kau mau tahu ayah! Sasuke menyimpan seorang gadis kecil di apartemennya! Gadis kecil itu juga yang semalam menyakar wajahku hingga seperti ini!" Itachi menunjuk wajahnya dengan kesal.

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke menjadi seorang pedofil…!" Fugaku bergumam tak percaya. Ia menatap lama foto gadis kecil bermanik klorofil dalam foto itu. "tidak mungkin…"

Itachi mendengus, "sayangnya itu benar Ayah, Dialah gadis kecil yang menjadi alasan Sasuke tiba-tiba kabur dari Korea!" kata Itachi keras.

Fugaku mendesah panjang, masih mencoba menenagkan pikirannya, ia masih merasa shock ketika tahu putra bungsunya ternyata seorang pecandu anak-anak. "Jadi… sekarang di mana gadis itu?" tanyanya.

Itachi menghela nafas pasrah. "Sayangnya… sekarang dia kabur… Ayah. Aku tak tahu saat ini dia ada di mana!" jawab Itachi sekenanya.

Fugaku kembali menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau cari informasi tentang gadis ini!" perintahnya sembari menyerahkan foto itu. Itachi tanpa kata-kata mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya. Sepeninggal Itachi, Fugaku meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Ya Tuhan… kenapa anakku jadi seperti ini?!" desahnya.

.

.

Sepasang manik itu bergerak perlahan, kelopaknya mulai membuka. Hal pertama yang ditangkap penglihatannya adalah sesosok laki-laki paruh baya dengan pakaian polisi yang tengah mengoyang-goyangkan bahunya dengan pelan. Lelaki itu menatap Sakura heran.

"Hei, dik, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya heran. Sakura meringis dan mencoba bangkit. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk pelan ketika polisi tersebut bertanya padanya.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Paman… sepertinya semalam aku ketiduran di sini! Maaf… sudah merepotkan!" ujar Sakura. Polisi itu segera meninggalkan Sakura.

Gadis kecil dengan surai merah muda itu mendesah, ia memperhatikan suasana tempatnya pingsan tadi. Rupanya semalam ia pingsan di sebuah taman yang tak terlalu ia kenal. Sakura mendesah panjang dan mendudukkan bokongnya di sebuah bangku panjang. Samar-samar ia mengingat sosok lelaki berambut _emo_ yang saat ini berada nun jauh di Korea sana.

"Sasuke-_kun_… aku harus bagaimana?" gumamnya pilu.

Saat ini Sakura tak tahu harus pergi ke mana, ia tidak mungkin kembali ke apartemen Sasuke karena kemungkinan Itachi berada di sana. Sakura meringis pelan ketika lehernya terasa kaku, ia ingat semalam lelaki yang mirip dengan Sasuke itu mencekiknya kuat sekali. Bahkan bekas lebam keunguan tampak di kedua pipi putihnya. Bibir Sakura juga sedikit terasa nyeri akibat tamparan Itachi.

"Aku harus ke mana?" dengan langkah gontai, Sakura meninggalkan bangku itu.

Manik klorofilnya menatap kosong jalanan yang tengah ramai. Matahari mulai bergerak menuju puncaknya. Ia melihat keramaian orang-orang yang berjalan-jalan di sepanjang jalanan. Kaki mungilnya yang telanjang melangkah di atas trotoar panas. Tak ia perdulikan rasa sakit kala kakinya mulai melepuh. Ia hanya menatap kosong jalanan. Deru kendaraan terdengar bersahut-sahutan, Sakura hanya ikut melangkah mengikuti arus orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Kruyuk~!

Tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi nyaring, Sakura meringis pelan. Ah, ia ingat semalam belum makan apapun. Ia juga meninggalkan tas yang berisi ponsel dan beberapa uang yang diberikan Sasuke di apartemen. Sakura meringis dan jatuh terlutut. Ia kembali meringis perih. Orang-orang di sekelilinya hanya menatapnya acuh, sebagian menatapnya remeh dan juga jijik.

Ia seperti seorang gelandangan yang terbuang.

Manik klorofilnya telah basah. Sakura terisak sejenak… mengapa hidupnya seberat ini? baru saja ia merasakan kebahagiaan namun Tuhan segera mengambilnya kembali.

Sakura berusaha bertahan, ia menopang tubuhnya yang terasa rapuh. Sakura berjalan menuju jalan sempit yang diapit dua bangunan. Tempat itu tampak gelap karena tertutupi bayang-bayang bangunan yang tak tertembus sinar mentari. Sakura menyusup ke sana, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding yang dingin. Dan perlahan tubuhnya merosot, jatuh terduduk. Manik klorofilnya menatap langit, bertanya-tanya akan hidupnya setelah ini. ia kembali menangis kala ingat ia sendirian lagi sekarang.

Srek!

Sakura menegang kala mendengar sebuah suara, gadis itu secepatnya mendongak dan menemukan sosok lelaki tua yang tampak tersenyum ramah. Lelaki tua dengan pakaian lusuh yang compang-camping itu menyodorkan sebungkus kue yang masih bersih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, nak?" tanyanya ramah. "Kau lapar?"

Sakura terpana, ia hanya sanggup mengangguk dan menerima pemberian kakek itu. Sakura memperhatikan lelaki tua yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya tak jauh dari Sakura. lelaki itu sesekali terbatuk-batuk kecil. Sakura mengangkat alisnya melihat sebuah gitar kecil yang di bawa lelaki itu, serta sebuah kantong plastik yang bergemericik penuh koin.

"Ka-kakek… apa yang Kakek lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata. Lelaki tua itu tersenyum. Wajahnya yang penuh dengan gurat kelelahan tampak teduh.

"Aku hanya beristirahat Nak, rasanya lelah sekali sejak semalam aku mengamen di jalanan." Sahutnya. "Kau sendiri… apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Sakura menunduk, ia meremas kecil kue di tangannya. "Aku… kabur dari rumah…" ujarnya. Lelaki tua itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya yang lusuh dan menyerahkan sebuah plester pada Sakura.

"Ini mungkin bisa sedikit membantumu." Jawab si Kakek. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, namun akhirnya ia menerimanya juga dan memasang plester itu di sudut bibirnya yang tampak terluka.

"Arigatou…" bisik Sakura senang. Ia membuka bungkus kue itu dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Kakek itu tergelak sejenak melihat cara makan Sakura seolah dia tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun. Dengan mimik malu, Sakura mengacuhkannya dan tetap meneruskan kegiatan makannya. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, ia bisa bernafas lega. Paling tidak perutnya sudah terisi walau tidak sampai kenyang.

"Kakek… pengamen?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Lelaki tua itu mengangguk ramah dan meneruskan makannya yang sempat tertunda. Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan meremas ujung pakaiannya, manik klorofilnya menatap Kakek itu penuh harap. "Ne… Kek… bolehkan aku ikut Kakek mengamen… aku… tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi!" pintanya gugup.

Sang Kakek tertegun namun akhirnya mengangguk senang. Akhirnya ia tak sendirian lagi sekarang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, oh ya, setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita mengamen dulu! Setelah uang terkumpul aku akan membelikanmu alas kaki baru!" kata sang Kakek sembari menatap kaki telanjang Sakura. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

.

.

"Ah… _uruwashi ki ai no uta itsu no himo kawara suni ni…_" Sakura menyanyi dengan merdu, diikuti dengan sang Kakek yang memainkan gitar kecilnya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang mulai berhenti sejenak guna mendengarkan suara nyanyian Sakura. mereka bertepuk tangan meriah dan meletakkan berpuluh-puluh uang koin.

Sakura berucap syukur, Kakek itu juga tampak senang.

"Suaramu sangat indah Nak!" pujinya. Sakura mengangguk dengan semburat merah yang tampak di kedua pipinya. Di kakinya kini tampak sepasang sandal jepit berwarna merah yang cocok di kaki Sakura. sandal itu memang terlihat biasa, namun paling tidak bisa melindungi telapak kaki Sakura dari panasnya jalanan trotoar.

"Oh ya, Kek… Kakek berasal dari mana?" tanya Sakura memulai obrolan. Gadis itu menatap sang Kakek penasaran. Lelaki tua itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Ah… aku berasal dari Oto… merantau ke Konoha untuk merubah nasib. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Mungkin sekitar 40 tahun yang lalu!" ujarnya. Sakura memekik takjub.

"Ne, lama sekali!" seru Sakura tak percaya sekaligus kagum. Kakek tua itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau sendiri… kenapa kabur dari rumah?" tanya sang Kakek lembut. Sakura terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih, sang Kakek yang menyadarinya kemudian menepuk bahu Sakura pelan dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau tak perlu menceritakannya jika memang tak bisa." Ujarnya menenangkan. Sakura yang tadinya murung mengembangkan senyum lebar.

"Aku senang bersama Kakek." Ujar Sakura senang. "Bolehkah mulai sekarang aku bersama Kakek? Aku akan membantu Kakek mencari uang!" kata Sakura lagi.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Sakura lembut. Rasa hangat menyusup dalam hatinya, akhirnya setelah sekian tahun hidup dalam kesendirian kini akan ada yang menemani hari-hari tuanya. "Tentu saja, nak!"

.

.

Sosok Ino Yamanaka melangkah memasuki rumah besarnya, Juugo yang bertugas membukakan pintu membungkuk hormat dan mengikuti langkah majikannya itu.

"Nona, Tuan Uchiha saat ini tengah berada di Korea selama setengah tahun untuk mengurus anak cabang perusahaan Uchiha yang berada di sana." lapor Juugo. Ino hanya mengangguk, ia sibuk menyeduh teh dan segera membawanya ke taman belakang. Entah kenapa berita tetang calon suaminya itu tak membuat Ino tertarik seperti biasanya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Juugo sedikit heran, pasalnya sang Nona muda selalu bersemangat tiap mendengar berita mengenai Sasuke.

"Juugo…" Ino tiba-tiba berucap. "Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sekarang? Aku merasa… ingin sendiri saat ini." pinta Ino sambil memijit keningnya, Juugo hanya membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

Sepeninggal Juugo, Ino memijit keningnya, ia mendadak merasa gelisah. Bayangan sosok Sasuke yang menatapnya datar berkelebat di pikirannya, kemudian terganti dengan bayangan dan senyum merekah dari Gaara. Ino entah kenapa tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat pemuda berambut merah dengan manik jade itu.

"Gaara ya…" Ino tersenyum sendu. Ia menarik sebuah kalung berwarna perak yang bertengger di lehernya. Kalung dengan liontin mawar yang sangat indah.

Ingatannya terbang ke beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu memberikan sebuah kenang-kenangan untuk Ino.

_**Flashback**_

Gaara tiba-tiba mendekat sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang terurai, ia mendekati sahabatnya yang tengah merenung di taman belakang sekolah.

"Ino?" Gaara memanggil Ino pelan. Gadis yang tengah menangis itu tiba-tiba menghapus air matanya dengan tergesa. Tak ingin lelaki bertato 'ai' di keningnya itu menemukannya tengah menangis.

"hai Gaara?" sapanya dengan suara yang dibuat seriang mungkin. Namun ia hanya menemukan sang sahabat yang mengernyit. Gaara mendengus dan mendekati Ino, ia usap pipi basah gadis itu.

"Menangisi Uchiha itu lagi, eh?" sindirnya. Ino hanya meringis dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Gaara.

"itu… bukan urusanmu!" ujar Ino lirih. Ia tatap kolam jernih di mana ikan-ikan tengah berenang-renang di dalam sana.

Gaara hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Kemudian menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. "Kau jelek kalau menangis." Celetuk Gaara. "Eyeliner-mu luntur!" kekehnya.

Ino terkesiap dan segera sibuk mencari kaca yang biasa ia bawa di saku seragamnya. Gaara terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang tak pernah jauh dari make up. "Aku hanya bercanda!" kekeh Gaara.

Ino memanyunkan bibirnya dan memukul pelan bahu pemuda itu main-main. "Ck, dasar!"

Kedua sahabat itu tenggelam dalam gelak tawa. Gaara tersenyum ketika melihat Ino telah ceria kembali. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba merogoh saku celananya dan memasangkan sebuah kalung di leher Ino. Gadis itu terpana, ia menatap kalung pemberian Gaara tak mengerti. Ketika Ino menatap lama pemuda bermanik jade itu. Gaara telah memegang kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ino seketika menegang, Gaara menatapnya penuh keseriusan. Namun gadis itu hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya gugup. Gaara menepuk kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan menunggumu… sampai kau bisa membalas perasaan ini. walau itu artinya selamanya!"

_**Flashback end**_

Isakan lolos dari bibir Ino. Saat ini ia tengah dilanda dilemma, di satu sisi ia masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Sasuke. Namun di sisi lain ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Gaara. lelaki itu sejak dulu tetap tulus mencintainya, bahkan ia selalu ada untuk Ino. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memang sejak awal sudah mengacuhkanya, bahkan selalu berbuat kasar dan menyakiti hatinya.

Ino tahu jelas siapa calon suaminya itu, ia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, seorang putra bungsu dari keluarga yang terpandang, seorang putra dari direktur perusahaan raksasa Uchiha. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke juga terkenal akan sifatnya yang badboy, sudah banyak gadis yang mampir di atas ranjangnya, Sasuke bukanlah laki-laki setia yang akan terpaku pada satu orang gadis. Dia bahkan bisa berganti-ganti pasangan setiap malamnya hanya untuk pemuas semata.

Ino kembali terisak, bahkan walau telah ia serahkan mahkotanya pada Sasuke pun, pemuda itu bahkan tak menunjukkan ketertarikan apapun padanya. Sasuke malah terlihat sangat menyesal melakukannya, padahal Ino adalah calon istrinya! Hal itu telah membuat Ino tak habis pikir di buatnya. Memang apa yang kurang dari dirinya?

Dia kaya, apapun bisa ia dapatkan, dia cantik, dia sempurna. Namun Sasuke tak pernah melihat keberadaannya, dan itu telah membuat Ino seolah gila. Kini, hanya ada seorang pria bernama Gaara yang malah memperhatikannya, selalu di sisinya. Di saat Sasuke menatapnya acuh, menatapnya tak ingin bahkan mungkin saja jijik, ada Gaara yang selalu menatapnya penuh cinta, memujanya…

"Aku… hiks… hiks… maafkan aku Gaara…" Ino terisak dan mengenggam erat kalung pemberian pemuda berambut merah itu. "Hiks… aku lelah akan semua ini… aku lelah… Sasuke, jika aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu, tak apa… aku lelah akan semua ini… aku muak!" isak Ino pilu. "Aku akan melepasmu… hiks… aku lebih baik bersama orang yang tak kuncintai tapi dia mencintaiku… daripada bersama orang yang kucintai tapi tak mencintaiku… hiks…"

.

.

Malam merangkak naik, angin membelai dedaunan dan membuatnya menari-nari. Sang mentari telah tenggelam menyisakan bias-bias orange di cakrawala. Lampu-lampu di setiap sudut kota mulai dinyalakan. Sosok lelaki tua dan gadis kecil berusia 12 tahunan tampak berjalan pelan menuju sebuah gang sepi.

Sakura memapah kakek tua yang tengah terbatuk-batuk itu, lelaki tua itu tampak kelelahan setelah seharian mencari uang. Sakura segera meraih selimut lusuh dari tas usang sang Kakek. Menyelimutinya dari udara dingin yang menganas. Gadis kecil itu bersandar di dinding bangunan yang dingin.

Malam perlahan mulai beranjak larut dan langit kelabu menutupi cerahnya sang langit. Bunyi petir bersahut-sahutan menandakan bahwa sang langit tak lama lagi akan menumpahkan tangisnya. Sakura meringis pelan dan memapah sang Kakek menuju emperan toko yang bisa digunakan untuk berteduh. Tak butuh waktu lama langit mulai menumpahkan airmatanya.

Hujan deras menguyur jalanan Konoha. Sakura meringkuk, mencoba membuat tubuhnya hangat. Namun percuma karena angin yang bertiup kencang menyentuh kulitnya yang tak terbalut kain. Sakura mendesah panjang, percikan air hujan membuat ujung pakaiannya basah. Gadis itu menatap sang Kakek yang mengigil kedinginan. Sakura menarik selimut lusuh itu agar membuat sang Kakek lebih hangat.

Brak!

Brak!

Brak!

Suara-suara ramai tiba-tiba terdengar bersahut-sahutan dari ujung jalan. Sakura yang sebelumnya hendak tertidur terkesiap dan segera membuka matanya. Ia menatap heran orang-orang berbaju lusuh yang mulai berlarian, kemudian di susul suara tembakan keras dan teriakan dan jeritan dari orang-orang serta anak-anak.

"LARIII GENG MAFIA MULAI BERGERAKK!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seorang bapak paruh baya yang berlari panik. Sakura tersentak dan segera mengoyangkan tubuh sang Kakek, mencoba membangunkannya. Sang Kakek segera membuka mata dan dnegan raut panik menarik Sakura lari. Membawa gadis itu menjauh dari gerombolan mafia yang tengah menggila dan menembaki asal para gelandangan tak berdosa.

Sang Kakek berlari dengan langkah tertatih-tatih karena kehabisan tenaga. Sang Kakek jatuh karena sudah tak kuat.

"KAKEK!" Sakura memekik khawatir dan segera membantu Kakek itu untuk berdiri. Namun sang Kakek segera memerintahkannya untuk berlari sendirian.

"Larilah nak… selamatkan dirimu…" kata Kakek itu parau dengan suara putus asa. "Larilah Nak!" perintahnya. Sakura mengeleng pelan, air matanya menetes deras.

"Hiks… tidak Kek… aku tak bisa meninggalkan Kakek!" isak Sakura. langit semakin deras menumpahkan tangisnya. Suara tembakan dan langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Sang Kakek mendorong-dorong Sakura agar segera lari menyelamatkan diri namun gadis itu tetap kukuh untuk terus berada di samping sang Kakek.

"Kumohon Nak… larilah… selamatkan dirimu!" pinta sang Kakek parau. Sakura mengeleng pelan.

"Hiks… ti-tidak… aku tak bisa meninggalkan Kakek!" tolaknya.

"Kumohon Nak… mereka semakin de-"

DOR!

Tubuh tua itu langsung ambruk, Sakura terpaku. Gadis itu hanya mampu menatap nanar sosok sang Kakek yang tergeletak di sampingnya, darah merah merembes dari kepalanya yang baru saja ditembus oleh peluru. Bibir Sakura bergetar, maniknya melotot dan menatap sosok yang berdiri menjulang di hadapannya.

Di balik hujan yang turun deras. Sakura bisa menangkap sosok dengan rambut orange dengan mata ungu berriak menatapnya dingin. Di tanganya teracung sebuah pistol QSZ-92, lelaki itu menatap Sakura dingin dan menodongkan pistol itu tepat di kepala gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Nafas Sakura yang sebelumnya bergetar kini perlahan mulai memburu. Rasa marah mulai muncul di dadanya, Sakura perlahan berdiri dan menatap sengit lelaki di hadapannya. Lelaki berambut jabrik orange itu menarik pelatuk pistolnya, dan entah bagaimana bisa Sakura berkelit dan berhasil menghindari tembakan itu. Sakura berlari menubruk lelaki berambut orange itu dan membuat pistolnya terlempar beberapa meter.

Lelaki itu yang tak siap akan serangan Sakura jatuh terjembab, Sakura segera berlari tuk meraih pistol tersebut. Lelaki berambut orange itu menarik sebuah belati dari saku khusus yang berada di celananya. Tepat saat Sakura meraih pistol tersebut, Sakura berbalik dan mengacungkan pistol itu tepat mengarah pada dahi lelaki itu. sementara sang lelaki sudah menghunuskan belatinya di leher Sakura.

Gigi Sakura bergerak keras, Sakura menatap sengit lelaki itu. tangan mungilnya tak gentar walau lehernya telah dihunuskan oleh sebuah belati tajam yang bisa kapan saja menebas lehernya. Sakura siap menarik pelatuk itu kapan saja.

Lelaki berambut orange itu mendengus dan menyeringai kecil, ia tiba-tiba melempar belatinya ke aspal dan mengangkat tangannya pertanda seolah menyerah. Sakura mengangkat alisnya heran, namun gadis itu tetap menodongkan pistol yang berada di tangannya. Berjaga-jaga jika saja pria berambut orange itu menipunya.

"Kau gadis yang berbakat." Suara berat pria itu membuat Sakura semakin sengit menodongkan pistol di tangannya. "Ikutlah denganku, aku akan membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat!"

"Aku tak percaya padamu!" Sakura mendesis sengit. "Kau sudah membunuh orang yang kusayangi!" ia menatap lelaki itu sengit. "Aku sudah muak!"

Lelaki berambut orange jabrik itu menyeringai, "aku akan membantumu untuk keluar dari takdir memuakkan ini!"

Deg!

"Kau yang selalu sendirian, kau yang selalu di buang, aku akan dengan tangan terbuka membawamu dari takdir memuakkan ini. kau takkan sendirian lagi, kau takkan di buang lagi!" kata pria itu dengan nada tenang. Sakura perlahan merasakan keyakinanya goyah.

Sungguhkah, sungguhkan apa yang pria di hadapannya ini katakan?

"Jika kau kuat, maka takkan ada orang yang berani merendahkanmu lagi, semua akan takut padamu, akan tunduk padamu, semua bisa kau dapatkan dan takkan ada yang bisa membuangmu lagi!" kata pria itu lagi.

Sakura memicingkan matanya. "Percayalah padaku!" lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, "aku akan membebaskanmu dari kesendirian dan takdir yang memuakkan itu!"

Sakura menatap manik lelaki itu. keraguan tampak di manik Sakura, perlahan ia menurunkan pistol yang sebelumnya teracung. Sakura menatap lelaki itu sengit. "Sungguh, kau tidak berbohong?"

Lelaki itu mendengus dan tertawa pelan, tawa remeh yang membuat Sakura berjengit. "Aku tak pernah mengingkari janji." Jawab lelaki itu. "Ikutlah denganku!" ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura menunduk sejenak, hatinya tampak bimbang. Gadis kecil itu menoleh kepada jasad sang Kakek yang telah tak bernyawa.

Sakura menatapnya nanar, "sebelum itu… kubur Kakek itu dengan layak!" perintah Sakura. lelaki itu menyeringai dan menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian tiba-tiba dua orang berbadan besar muncul dari arah belakang lelaki itu. kedua lelaki besar itu mengangkat tubuh tak bernyawa sang Kakek dan membawanya entah kemana.

"Kau akan melihat makamnya besok!" kata lelaki itu. "Nah, sekarang bagaimana?" tawarnya. Dengan sedikit bimbang Sakura menatap lama lelaki itu. Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan dengan berat hati menyambut uluran tangan besar lelaki berambit orange dengan tindikan di wajahnya.

Lelaki itu menyeringai dan menarik Sakura menjauh menuju gerombolannya.

"Siapa namamu gadis kecil?" tanya lelaki itu tanpa menoleh kepada Sakura. Sakura menoleh kepada lelaki itu. sembari mengigit bibirnya ia menjawab.

"Sakura… Haruno…" jawab Sakura.

Lelaki itu mengembangkan seringainya. Ia menoleh kepada Sakura, "panggil aku Pain!"

"Pain-_sama_…?" Sakura berucap pelan. Di hadapannya tampak segerombolan lelaki yang tampak sangar, salah satunya dengan cadar dan manik hijau mengerikan menatap Sakura.

Lelaki bernama Pain itu menepuk bahu Sakura yang berada di sampingnya. "Gadis kecil ini anggota baru kita!" ia menepuk rambut lusuh Sakura. "Mulai sekarang, Sakura adalah bagian dari Akatsuki! Aku ingin kalian perlakukan dia dengan baik!" perintah Pain.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya gugup dan menatap semua anggota mafia Akatsuki yang menatapnya.

"Perkenalkan… aku… Sakura Haruno!" kata Sakura mantap.

.

.

To be continue

.

Hello minna, gomen lama banget update fic ini. maaf kalo kesannya kali ini maksa banget plotnya. semua pertanyaan readers bakalan terjawab di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Karena itu saya minta maaf kali ini ga bisa bales satu-satu review dari kalian seperti biasanya.

Ini sudah jam 12 malem soalnya \(^o^)/

Oh ya, di chapter depan kemungkinan Sakura ga akan muncul dulu, karena di chapter depan akan saya upas soal Sasuke yang frustasi gara-gara ditinggal Sakura. dan chapter 10 nanti akan langsung loncat saat Sakura sudah berusia 17 tahun.

Saat ini saya sedang tertantang untuk membuat fic dengan tema mafia seperti fic-fic LOVE(Love, Obsession, Victim, Ego), dll. Rencananya fic ini bakal saya buat kaya' gitu. :D

Makasih buat :

**MiyukoSakura, , iya baka-san, **koibito cherry, summer, **Queennara, WonderWoman Numpak Rajawali, **nuria2323, **Diva-hime, jideragon21, **red rose, UchiNami Selvie, **International Playgirl, ** zhao mei mei, **ocha chan, Aika Yuki-chan, SehoonZey, anzu qyuji, **Arakafsya Uchiha, **mie ayam, uchiharuno susi, **Dwi345, **Dark Courriel, ** , **scarlet uchiha, hanazono yuri, Tsurugi De Lelouch, BCherryPurpLe, iSakuraHaruno1, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, , Rise Star, Ms. KuDet, **miharu, angodess, ** , Na'cchan Tsuki No Me.**

Sign,

Pink Uchiha

.


	9. Chapter 9

Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto

My Way

By Pink Uchiha

.

.

Prank!

Manik onyx itu mengerjab, nafasnya memburu bersamaan dengan dentum-dentum irama jantung yang menggila. Ia menatap lama pecahan gelas yang tadinya tak sengaja tersenggol sikunya. Dengan gerakan pelan Uchiha Sasuke dengan hati-hati memunguti pecahan kaca itu.

Cras!

"Sshhh!" ia meringis kecil kala telunjuknya meneteskan liquid merah. Ia tatap lama luka sobek kecil itu. kegundahan dalam hatinya seakan makin menggila.

"Ada apa ini? perasaanku terasa sangat kacau?" batinya gelisah.

Tak ingin terus dirundung kebingungan dan kegelisahan tanpa sebab, ia memutuskan tuk membereskan pecahan beling dan memasukkannya ke tempat sampah yang disediakan di dekat pintu.

Tubuh kokohnya ia rebahkan dengan sedikit kegusaran. Manik kelamnya menerawang, ia memutuskan memejamkan mata. Namun kelopaknya sukar terpejam, kegelisahan semakin membuncah, membuatnya berdecak-decak penuh kesal. Dengan kasar ia meraih laci meja yang berada di samping ranjang, mengambil sebuah smart phone touchscreen miliknya. Menekan beberapa digit angka yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkuan…" _

Pip!

Ia mendesis, ketika berulang-ulang mencoba menghubungi nomor yang sama, namun jawaban yang sama pula ia dapatkan. Nomor yang ia tuju tengah berada di luar jangkauan.

"Ck! Kenapa Cherry tak juga mengangkatnya?!" desisnya kesal. Ia segera menekan beberapa tombol tuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Hai, Dobe! Di mana kau?!" tanyanya tanpa membalas sapaan 'halo' dari seseorang yang berada di ujung sana.

Sementara itu Naruto tengah mengerutu, "Oh, aku sedang berada di Bar. Biasa! Sedang berkerja!" jawabnya. "Ada apa tiba-tiba menghubungiku, Teme?"

"Bisakah kau cek apartemenku? Aku sudah sejak tadi mencoba menghubunginya, tapi tidak diangkat!" jawab Sasuke. "Daritadi aku merasa gelisah!" desahnya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Oke, nanti sekitar jam 10 aku akan ke apartemenmu. Beberapa hari ini aku memang tak sempat mampir karena banyak perkerjaan!" jawab Naruto. "Hai, bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Hn, semua biasa-biasa saja!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada malas. "Tidak ada yang berubah, pagi ke kantor dan pulang aku hanya bisa mondar-mandir di rumah!" rutuknya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Kau kasihan sekali~ hehe… by the way, Samui sering menanyakan tentangmu lho. Katanya ia rindu kau tak pernah lagi mampir ke sini!" celetuknya jahil.

Sasuke berdecak. "Aku tak perduli wanita jalang seperti dia." Desisnya.

"Yah, kau sudah puas dengan gadis kecilmu itu sih!" kekeh Naruto. "Sampai sekarang aku saja masih tak percaya kau mau-mau saja menjadi seorang pedofil, Teme!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku mencintainya sejak awal Dobe, sejak awal aku sudah mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai milikku." Jawab Sasuke. "Bahkan sejak dia masih bayi!"

"WTH! KAU GILAA TEMEE!" Naruto tiba-tiba memekik tak percaya. Sementara pemuda pirang yang berada di ujung telepon itu tampak melotot horor yang tentu saja tidak diketahui si empunya.

"Hn, itu sudah lama sekali Dobe. Kira-kira saat aku berusia 8 tahunan, kami bertemu saat acara pernikahan Paman Obito!" cerita Sasuke berkisah sejenak. "Gadis kecil pertama yang akhirnya bisa kumiliki untuk diriku sendiri, dia adalah lentera penerang di jalanku yang sepi dan penuh kebimbangan. Segala sesuatu yang selalu diatur dalam hidupku, aku bahkan tak bisa memiliki apapun yang kuinginkan. Semua yang kudapatkan diberikan atas bukan kehendakku, karena itu tak heran aku sendiri merasa tak puas!" ucap Sasuke. "Cherry, dia adalah hal pertama yang bisa kumiliki atas keinginanku sendiri… aku menginginkannya, dan aku mendapatkannya pula."

Naruto diujung sana hanya mampu meneguk ludah, _'Teme sudah menjadi pedofil sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Tekanan dari keluarga Uchiha pasti sudah membuatnya kehilangan kewarasan, sungguh mengerikan!'_

"Nah, aku benar-benar mengandalkanmu, Dobe! Pastikan Cherry baik-baik saja, jika ada sesuatu segera hubungi aku!" pinta Sasuke.

Naruto tampak nyengir, "tenang saja, serahkan semuanya padaku!"

Dan pembicaran kedua sahabat itu berhenti.

.

Langit memancarkan kemilau pagi seiring dengan sang mentari yang mulai merangkak-rangkak. Lelaki pirang itu baru saja memasang sepatu kets di kakinya, ia segera merapikan pakaiannya. Tumben-tumbennya saat ini ia bangun pagi karena ingin segera melaksanakan permintaan dari sahabatnya semalam.

Naruto segera melangkah meninggalkan apartemennya, dengan bus kota ia menuju apartemen Sasuke yang membutuhkan waktu lebih kurang 30 menit. Sesampainya di sana, pemuda pirang itu segera mengisi buku tamu dan meminta kunci cadangan di bagian resepsionis apartemen. Kakinya baru saja menapak memasuki lift ketika tiba-tiba perasaan gelisah mulai menyelimuti hatinya.

"Kenapa ini, kenapa aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu hal yang tak baik?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. pemuda itu mencoba mengabaikan segala gelisah yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya.

Ia segera melenggang menuju apartemen Sasuke. Tangannya memencet bel, namun tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Bahkan tak juga tampak si gadis kecil yang biasanya membuka pintu. Perasaan gelisah semakin bermegah-megah, dan Naruto tanpa banyak cakap segera membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?!" ia memanggil-manggil nama si gadis kecil. Namun tak ada sahutan, Naruto menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan namun hanya nihil yang ia temukan. Sampai akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

Manik birunya mengernyit melihat sprei kasur yang tampak kusut, tas berukuran kecil yang biasanya di bawa Sakura tergeletak begitu saja di ruang tengah.

"Oh tidak…" raut tegang tampak di wajah lelaki itu. dengan segera ia meraih ponsel di sakunya dan segera menghubungi sahabatnya.

Tuuuuttt!

Butuh waktu sedikit lama sampai nada sambung berganti dengan suara Sasuke di ujung sana.

"Halo, TEMEE! INI GAWAT! SAKURA-CHAN MENGHILANG!" pekik Naruto heboh.

"APA?!" teriakan di ujung sana tak kalah tegang.

"Aku tidak menemukan Sakura-chan di manapun! Barang-barang seperti tas dan ponselnya ada di ruang tengah! Tapi dia tidak ada!" kata Naruto.

"BRENGSEK!" Sasuke langsung membanting ponselnya. Ia segera berlari keluar ruangan direktur, meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya bingung.

"Lho, Sasuke-sama?" ia mengerjab sesaat sampai akhirnya memekik panic ketika bungsu Uchiha itu berlalu meninggalkan gedung lantai tempat ruangan direktur. "Sasuke-sama, anda mau pergi kemana?!" dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia berusaha menyusul sang atasan. "Sasuke-sama, TUNGGU! Sebentar lagi ada rapat antar direksi!"

.

Brak!

"Ada apa Itachi?!" lelaki paruh baya itu memandang si sulung yang tiba-tiba saja datang dengan bantingan pintu yang sangat keras.

Wajah Itachi tampak serius. "Sasuke sudah tahu kalau pelacur kecilnya kabur, Ayah!" lapor Itachi. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Sasuke pasti murka sekali!"

Fugaku tampak mendengus angkuh. Ia memunggungi sang putra dan menatap pemandangan luar dibalik jendela kaca. Bibirnya tampak membentuk sebuah seringai.

"Biarkan saja! itu bukan suatu hal yang penting!" ucap Fugaku. "Jika dia sampai murka, katakan saja kalau Ayah yang mengusir pelacur kecil itu!"

Itachi tampak mendengus pelan. Sampai akhirnya seringai licik berkembang di bibirnya, "anak yang malang." Maniknya yang tak tertutup perban memicing tajam penuh kepuasan.

.

Kaki-kaki kekar itu melangkah lebar-lebar memasuki lobi bandara. Ia segera memesan tiket penerbangan pertama menuju Konoha. Tidak perduli walaupun sang sekertaris tengah mengejar-ngejarnya di belakang.

"Sa hah… Sasuke-sama! Tunggu! Anda tidak bisa meninggalkan kantor begitu saja!" cegah Hinata dengan nafas terengah-engah karena mengejar sang atasan.

Sasuke tak mengubrisnya. Ia segera berlari memasuki lobi dan melangkah menuju lobi pesawat. Diikuti Hinata yang masih berada di belakangnya.

"Hah… hah… tunggu! Sasuke-sama!"

"DIAM!" bentak Sasuke gusar. "AKU TIDAK PERDULI TENTANG RAPAT DIREKSI!" bentakan itu membuat sang asisten seketika terdiam. Hinata sesekali melirik sang atasan takut-takut. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi lain yang berada di samping sang atasan. Paling tidak lebih baik ia mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi daripada harus menghadapi pemimpin direksi lain jika tahu Sasuke tiba-tiba terbang ke Konoha.

Penerbangan Korea-Konoha dengan penerbangan pertama memakan waktu hampir lima jam. Setelah pesawat mendarat, Sasuke segera keluar dan mencegat taksi. Meninggalkan sang asisten yang mengejarnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan terpaksa mencegat taksi yang lain.

"Ikuti saja taksi di depan itu Pak?!" perintahnya kepada sang sopir.

45 menit perjalanan akhirnya sang bungsu Uchiha sampai di apartemennya. Hinata sendiri segera keluar dari taksi dan membayar ongkos. Untung dia menyimpan beberapa Ryo dikantongnya.

Brak!

Pintu apartemen Sasuke terbuka dengan suara keras membuat sosok kuning Naruto yang tengah bersandar di sofa melompat kaget.

"Temeee?!" pekik Naruto heboh. Ia melihat sahabatnya itu tengah menahan amarah di wajahnya. Aura hitam menguar di sekelilingnya

"Dimana Cherry, dobe?!" Sasuke mendesis. "KATAKAN PADAKU! DIMANA CHERRY?!" Sasuke mencengkram kerah pakaian Naruto. Membuat lelaki berambut kuning itu meneguk ludahnya ketakutan.

"Te-teme… tu-tunggu…" katanya terbata-bata.

"KATAKAN PADAKU, DIMANA CHERRY SEKARANG, BRENGSEK?!" Sasuke berteriak penuh emosi.

"Tenang kawan! Kau harus meredakan emosimu dulu!" kata Naruto berusaha menenagkan sahabatnya.

Nafas Sasuke tampak memburu. Dengan kasar ia mendorong Naruto. "BRENGSEK!"

Naruto tampak terbatuk-batuk sesaat. Ia yang sempat jatuh terjengkang segera bangkit dan menyentuh bahu sahabatnya.

"Tenanglah Teme, aku akan jelaskan!"

Akhirnya setelah Sasuke meredakan emosinya. Kedua laki-laki itu perlahan saling berbicara empat mata. Sasuke mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan serius. Sampai akhirnya beragam analisis sudah muncul di otak pemuda itu.

Tangan Sasuke tampak terkepal erat.

'_ITACHI BRENGSEK! BAJINGAN!' _

Dan sosok tegap itu melesat keluar apartemennya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang seketika panik mengejarnya.

"LHO-LHO TEMEE! MAU KEMANA KAU?!"

.

.

Hinata baru saja selesai bertanya pada resepsionis, namun maniknya langsung membelalak ketika melihat sosok Sasuke melenggang melewati lobi begitu saja. dengan tergopoh-gopoh wanita itu mengejar sang atasan yang langsung menancap gas dengan mobil sportnya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang meneriakinya tak kalah panik.

"Ya Tuhan!" wanita itu memekik frustasi saking lelahnya sembari jatuh terduduk.

.

.

Brak!

Pintu direktur Uchiha Corp yang berada di Konoha terbuka lebar. Sosok sang putra bungsu menatap tajam sosok laki-laki paruh baya yang tengah duduk santai dikursi kebesarannya.

"Cepat sekali kau pulang, Sasuke?" sambut Fugaku dengan senyuman ramah yang dibuat-buat mengabaikan delika tajam sang putra yang langsung dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Ck, tidak perlu basa-basi Ayah!" sergah sang putra dengan tatapan marah. "Apa yang Itachi lakukan di apartemenku kemarin?!"

Fugaku tampak menampakkan raut tenang tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu, nak?"

Brak!

Lelaki muda itu mengebrak meja tanda emosinya telah memuncak. "JANGAN PURA-PURA TAK TAHU! AKU YAKIN SEMUA INI PASTI ULAH AYAH DAN ITACHII!"

Fugaku menatap sang putra dengan raut tenang, yang akhirnya picingan matanya berubah seolah meremehkan. "Maksudmu pelacur kecilmu itu, heh?" ucapnya remeh. "Dasar tak tahu malu, menyimpan seorang gadis dibawah umur sebagai budak nafsu! Kau tahu, nak, kau bisa dijerat pasal berlapis jika aparat berwajib mengetahuinya!"

Sasuke memicing kesal. "Cherry bukan pelacur! Dia milikku! Dan aku tak pernah menjadikannya budak nafsuku!" desisnya tajam.

"Ingat Sasuke! Kau sudah dijodohkan dengan Yamanaka Ino!" sang Ayah tak kalah mendesis tajam.

Manik Sasuke semakin memicing. "AKU TIDAK MENCINTAI YAMANAKA! AKU TAK SUDI MENIKAHI PEREMPUAN JALANG SEPERTI DIA!"

"JAGA BICARAMU UCHIHA SASUKE! MAU TIDAK MAU KAU DAN YAMANAKA INO AKAN TETAP MENIKAH! ATAU AKAN KUCABUT HAK WARISMU DAN KUTENDANG KAU DARI KELUARGA UCHIHA!"

Sosok sang ayah meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan amarah yang meluap-luap dalam hatinya.

'_lihat saja! suatu hari akan kuhancurkan keluarga keparat ini!'_

_._

_._

Suara dendang musik berirama bertalu-talu di diskotik itu. wanita-wanita penjaja diri berlenggak-lenggok dengan tubuh seksi. Sesekali mereka mengerling nakal kepada lelaki-lelaki hidung belang. Sesekali pula mereka bergelayut manja dan sesekali pula menari-nari di atas pole dance yang tersedia di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Di sebuah meja bar, sesosok pria dengan kemeja kusut tengah terkulai lemah akibat mabuk. Berbotol-botol minuman alkohol berada di sampingnya. Di hadapannya sang bartender menatap lelaki itu penuh rasa iba.

"Haha… si brengsek itu… dia bilang akan menendangku dari Uchiha… haha!" lelaki bersurai hitam itu merancau. Sesekali ia meneguk sekali lagi minuman beralkohol di tangannya.

Sementara itu disudut lain diskotik tersebut tampak dua orang berbeda gender tengah saling bersulang.

"Kurasa melepas penat dengan minum-minum tidak buruk juga." Sang gadis tampak terkekeh. Ia sesekali mengibaskan surai pirangnya.

Tak menyadari pemuda dengan iris hijaunya itu menatapnya dengan beribu makna. "Aku benar-benar tak sabar… sampai tahun depan sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi Nyonya Uchiha!" sang gadis tampak menerawang bahagia sampai ia kembali meneguk wine dicangkirnya.

Gaara tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan sang gadis yang terkulai di atas meja. "Ino… benarkah kau benar-benar bahagia?"

Yamanaka Ino menatap sahabatnya dengan raut sendu, kemudian wanita itu mengulum senyum kecut. "Kau tahu kan, betapa aku mencintainya?" ucapnya.

Kedua sahabat itu saling diam. Gaara melepaskan genggamannya di tangan mungil Ino. Dan lebih memilih menopang dangu memperhatikan seorang gadis yang tengah menari striptease.

"Waw, dasar hentai!" Ino terkikik kecil, mengoda sang sahabat. Gaara langsung terlonjak dan membuang muka.

"Ti-tidak!" kilahnya.

"Ahaha… tapi perempuan itu percaya diri sekali ya, walau dadanya rata!" celetuk Ino sembari akhirnya memperhatikan sosok perempuan yang menari striptease tersebut.

"Tapi dia memiliki bokong yang bagus!" Gaara pun ikut menyeletuk. Sampai akhirnya tawa sang putri Yamanaka pecah berderai-derai dengan anggun.

.

"Kupikir, lebih baik sekarang aku pulang saja!" Ino membereskan tasnya. Ia bangkit begitu pula Gaara. wanita itu baru saja melangkah sejengkal sampai manik aqua-nya melihat sosok dengan rambut mencuat tengah terkulai di bar.

"Tunggu! Bukankah itu… Sasuke?!" Yamanaka Ino segera melesat menuju sosok itu. sementara Gaara yang hendak melangkah menyusul berhenti. Tangannya tampak terkepal erat melihat gadis pujaannya tampak mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh lelaki berambut emo itu, berusaha membangunkannya.

"ENYAH KAU DARI HADAPANKU, JALANG!" bentak Sasuke kasar, lelaki itu mendorong Ino sampai jatuh terduduk. Yamanaka Ino menatap sang tunangan tak percaya.

"Sa-Sas-"

"PERGI KAU! ENYAH DARI HADAPANKU!" Sasuke tampak bangkit dan menendang wanita itu. Naruto segera berlari keluar bar dan menarik sahabatnya agar berhenti menyakiti sang Yamanaka. Tangis Ino bahkan telah pecah.

"Hiks… Sasuke… Hiks…"

"CUKUP TEME! AYO PERGI DARI SINI!" Naruto segera membawa sahabatnya pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Ino yang tengah menangis sesegukan. Menangisi nasib dan dirinya sendiri.

Sepeninggal kedua lelaki itu, Gaara melangkah mendekati gadis pujaannya. Dengan lembut ia papah perempuan itu menuju sebuah sofa yang kebetulan tampak kosong. Dengan lembut Gaara memeluk bahu mungilnya, menyandarkan perempuan itu di dadanya.

"Sssh… tenanglah!" hibur Gaara.

Tangan kecil Ino tampak mencengkram erat kemeja Gaara hingga kusut. Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, dengan pipi yang basah tiba-tiba ia meraih bibir Gaara. melampiaskan segala asanya kepada lelaki itu. Gaara hanya mampu terkejut sampai kemudian menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman dari sang Yamanaka.

Ciuman penghibur, penenang jiwa.

Sampai ciuman itu berakhir, sang Yamanaka tetap menyandarkan wajahnya di dada bidang Gaara. Ino menatap sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Sampai kembali air mata turun, dan ia telah memutuskan…

"Gaara… kumohon… bawa aku kemanapun! Tak perduli kemanapun yang terpenting bawa aku pergi bersamamu!" pintanya parau.

Gaara tiba-tiba memeluknya, dan mencium ujung kepalanya dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

Dan kemudian, sofa mungil tempat kedua insan itu telah kosong, hanya tampak sebuah cincin mungil yang tergeletak di sana.

.

.

"Kau seharusnya tak melakukan itu, Teme!" Naruto mendesah sembari memapah sahabatnya yang tengah mabuk berat. Ia terpaksa mengantar Sasuke ke apartemennya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil Sasuke, ia membawa sahabatnya menuju lift. Kemudian kembali memapahnya dengan susah payah menuju apartemennya. "Ck, dasar ayam merepotkan!" umpatnya. Lelaki itu segera memencet tombol password dan pintu apartemen Sasuke bisa terbuka. Naruto hampir saja terhuyung ketika melihat sosok wanita berambut panjang dengan pakaian putih selutut tengah membelakangi mereka. Sosok wanita itu menatap jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Se-setan~~~!" Naruto memekik horor. Dan wanita tersebut tiba-tiba menoleh, genggaman Naruto di tangan sahabatnya terlepas dan otomatis tubuh Sasuke langsung jatuh. Sementara tubuh Naruto tampak kaku. "GYAAA! SETANNN!" Naruto memekik histeris.

.

Manik Hinata tampak melebar. Tangannya terkepal dan dengan percikan amarah tiba-tiba menguasainya. Wanita itu mendekati Naruto.

PLAK!

"BAJINGAN! MASIH JUGA KAU BERANI MENAMPAKKAN DIRI DI HADAPANKU?!" Hinata berteriak penuh emosi. Sementara Naruto seolah membeku.

"HEI! APA MAKSUDMU TIBA-TIBA MENAMPARR?! APA SALAHKU! DAN AKU TAK INGAT PERNAH BERTEMU DENGANMU!" Naruto tak kalah memekik heboh.

.

Setelah menjelaskan banyak hal dan saling bicara, akhirnya pertengkaran tanpa sebab kedua orang itu selesai juga. Sasuke telah beristirahat di kamarnya, sementara Naruto tengah berbicara bersama Hinata di dapur.

"Aku mengerti, maaf atas perbuatanku tadi, Naruto-san!" ucap Hinata tak enak.

Naruto mengeleng pelan dengan raut jenaka ia menopang dangu. "Tidak apa-apa!" hal itu membuat Hinata dapat bernafas lega. Sampai akhirnya mimic Naruto berubah serius.

"Hinata, kumohon jagalah Sasuke! Aku mengandalkanmu!" pinta Naruto serius.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Diotaknya berputar-putar berbagai tanda tanya tentang sosok kekasih sang atasan yang tengah menghilang. Betapa sulitnya perjalanan cinta Sasuke. Mencintai seseorang sementara dirinya telah dijodohkan dengan gadis lain yang tidak dicintainya. Sungguh berat, harus memilik diantara keluarga dan belahan dirinya…

Hinata hanya mampu mendesah. Maniknya menatap Naruto dan kedua manusia itu saling merenung dengan rasa iba.

"Sasuke…"

.

.

.

_**5 years later…**_

_**.**_

"Si-sialan! Da-dasar gadis kecil!" lelaki itu dengan tangan gemetar menodongkan pistolnya, berusaha membidik sosok yang melesat-lesat dengan lincah.

Gret!

KRAK!

Tiba-tiba seseorang memiting tangannya dan memutarnya kasar. Membuat suara patahan tulang terdengar diiringi teriakan kesakitan yang meraung-raung dari lelaki itu.

"Sialan! Berani sekali kau meremehkanku?!" sosok itu dengan kesal melepaskan lelaki yang tengah berteriak-teriak kesakitan tersebut, bibir mungilnya tampak mengurai senyum geli. "Sisanya, kuserahkan padamu ya~ Kazu-chan~!" dengan anggun sosok itu melenggang melewati sesosok lelaki besar dengan cadar di wajahnya setelah menepuk bahu lelaki itu.

Lelaki bercadar itu menyeringai, dan mengendikkan dangunya memerintahkan anak buahnya agar membereskan lelaki yang tengah meraung-raung itu. bersaman dengan itu, si lelaki bercadar mengikuti langkah sosok sang gadis. Angin membuat surai merah mudanya yang dikuncir tinggi melambai-lambai anggun.

.

To be continue…

Maaf akhirnya cuma bisa ngetik sampai sini. Chapter depan Sakura udah 17 tahun. Mungkin aku bakal hiatus lama karena sebentar lagi UN. Kalaupun update atau publish fic baru bakal aku lakuin di sela-sela waktu yang kosong, itupun kalau sempet. Kalaupun enggak aku minta maaf. Maaf juga kalo chapter ini terkesan cacat, aku buru-buru bikinnya. Setelah sadar banyak yang ngarep update aku langsung ngebut ngetiknya.

Terima kasih buat reader yang masih mau nunggu fic ini. aku sadar fic ini masih jauh banget dari kata bagus.

Maaf enggak bisa bales satu-satu.

**Ameliahssti, Ulandari, Purple and Blue, ** , Guest, **GhieeAs, **drakgril, Ryuuka Uchiha, **Sora No Ai, **Guest 2, **IisVadelova, ** Guest 3, Guest 4, jiweul, Shinta, kiikii, IIHYN CHAN, ai, resa ichichan, Deichan, Guest 5, Guest 6, Kaeyla's, ** , **soursmile, cuma lewat, VanVanHime, Kero-sama, Indah, Namikaze rokudaime hokage, **SS. Kaguya bellvania, stillwolfie, **atika-can, Guest 7, suntQ, RyeoRezClouDy, Putri, **SasukeEMS, Citra-Chan Tomatoes Girl, MiyukoSakura, **pitalica, **BCherryPurple, Retno UchiHaruno, ocha chan, iya baka-san, **summer, **Hinaruto hyuga, **koibito cherry, ** Azi-chan, jideragon21, Diva-hime, **Chie, VanVanHime, namikaze sachi, saru cendol, Guest 8, secret, angodess, **Rinko Mitsu, Queennara, Hydrilla, **Uchiha Shesura-chan, **Arakafsya Uchiha**, Dark Courriel, bigbangVIP, mitsuka sakurai, MerisChintya97, Alifa Cherry Blossom, Akiko Rin, hanazono yuri, white moon uchiha, Tsurugi De Lelouch, KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke, uchiharuno susi, Lhylia Kiryu, YouNii D3ViLL, Na'cchan Tsuki No Me, hachikodesuka, UchiHaruno Arisa, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Nuria Agazta.

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


	10. Chapter 10

**My Way**

**By Kazama Sakura**

**Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

Kau ingat tentang malam itu? Malam ketika aku meninggalkanmu...

.

_Are you remember me?_

_The one who always thinking about you?_

_What will you do, if I change..._

_I never be your little cherry like before_

_._

.

Ini sudah sekian tahun berlalu, rasanya aku hanya bisa merenung ketika mengingat tentang masa lalu yang sudah-sudah. Aku mengenggam handgun yang berisi beberapa peluru itu dengan erat, kemudian memfokuskan manikku pada titik di depan sana.

Ctas...

Kemudian tanpa suara pluru itu meluncur tepat pada titik sasaran yang tengah kubidik, aku hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali fokus dan melepaskan tembakan berulang-ulang, fokus dan terus fokus.

"_Anak tidak berguna! Lebih baik kujual saja kau!"_

"_Ayahmu menjualmu, dan setelah kau tumbuh dewasa kau akan melacur seperti perempuan-perempuan itu!"_

_"Milikmu? Ternyata memang benar… kau pelacur kecil yang saat ini menjadi mainan adikku? Heh, miris sekali sampai-sampai Sasuke tak keberatan menjadi seorang pedofil!"_

Dar!

"Hah... hah... hah..."

Manikku memicing, ketika bayangan masa lalu tiba-tiba terbesit dan menarik emosiku menuju permukaan. Tiba-tiba aku merasa marah, marah sekali sampai ingin menghancurkan orang-orang itu! Mereka yang sudah menyakitiku di masa lalu! Namun aku segera mengeleng pelan dan kembali mengangkat handgun milikku.

Klik-klik

"tch!" ternyata plurunya sudah habis, aku hanya bisa melempar handgun itu ke sembarang arah dan segera merosot duduk kemudian membaringkan tubuhku di atas lantai, menatap langit-langit ruang latihan, ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak juga bisa menghapus masa lalu itu?

Cklek!

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka bersamaan dengan derap langkah yang semakin mendekatiku, tanpa minat aku segera meliriknya sesaat dan menemukan sesosok laki-laki yang tengah menatapku sekilas.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan latihanmu, Sakura?" tanya sosok itu sekilas sembari melangkah melewatiku, mengambil handgun milikku dan mengisi pelurunya.

Aku hanya mendengus, "Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri kan, Toneri!" timpalku.

Toneri nampaknya tidak tertarik menjawab ucapanku, ia nampak mengangkat handgun di tangannya dan memfokuskan maniknya untuk membidik kemudian melepas tembakan beberapa kali. Sampai kemudian kulihat dia melesat lincah melewati beberapa rintangan dan melakukan bidikan dengan berbagai posisi sementara kakinya bergerak dan menukik. Akupun tanpa minat menatapnya dari sini.

Toneri Otsutsuki adalah anggota baru dalam Akatsuki, entah darimana ketua mendapatkannya, tapi dia termasuk orang dengan skill yang bagus. Karena itu tidak heran ketua sering mengirimnya saat banyaknya tugas-tugas yang diemban oleh organisasi ini. Ah ya, jika mengigatnya terakhir kali aku merasakan kebebasan, tepatnya diriku yang belum tersentuk oleh debu-debu dunia hitam.

Aku bergabung dalam Akatsuki saat usiaku menginjak tiga belas tahun, aku masih ingat tentang sosok laki-laki yang dulu pernah membuatku jatuh cinta, laki-laki tampan yang dulu selalu kupanggil dengan 'Sasuke-kun' kemudian tentang aku yang harus berpisah darinya, aku tidak terlalu ingat. Tapi setahuku aku dan 'Sasuke-kun' berpisah karena suatu hal, ia tidak meninggalkanku, tapi aku terpaksa harus meninggalkannya. Aku masih ingat sosok laki-laki berambut panjang yang hampir membunuhku waktu itu, sehingga aku harus meninggalkan satu-satunya tempat di mana aku bisa bertemu dengan 'Sasuke-kun'.

Kemudian soal kakek renta itu, ah, bagaimana ya kabarnya? Beliau... apakah dia bahagia di surga?

"Sepertinya banyak yang menganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Toneri kemudian, aku tersadar dan segera menatap pemuda itu sampai kemudian segera bangkit dan membereskan perlengkapan latihanku.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Timpalku santai sembari mencangklongkan tas berisi pedang dan handgun milikku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Toneri sekilas sebelum kemudian ia memfokuskan manik birunya pada sasaran di ujung sana.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" cetusku. Kemudian melangkah meninggalkan pemuda berambut putih itu. Toneri nampak mengendikkan bahu sesaat sebelum akhirnya meletakkan handgunnya, tiba-tiba kakinya melangkah mengikutiku.

Aku hanya menatapnya datar, namun pemuda itu balas menatapku serius. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku!" ucapnya.

Aku mendengus, "kurasa kau tahu apa yang dinamakan privasi?" ucapku. Toneri nampak mendengus kecil sebelum kemudian tangan besarnya menyentuh kedua bahuku, maniknya menatapku lurus dengan tatapan serius. Dan ia kemudian berucap.

"Dengar Sakura! Kau pun tahu bahwa ketua sudah menceritakan masa lalumu padaku. Akupun tidak bisa berlaku seolah-olah tidak perduli!" desaknya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu Sakura, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya saat seseorang yang kau percaya malah membuangmu! Aku tahu rasanya!" decaknya.

Aku mendecih dan menepis tangannya, "Jika kau mengerti! Maka berhentilah ikut campur tentang diriku! Seperti apa masa laluku, apa yang akan kulakukan itu semua menjadi urusanku. Kau orang luar yang tak tahu apa-apa tak usah ikut campur!" ucapku memperingatkan. "Ingat satu hal, Toneri! Jangan kira hanya karena Pein-sama menempatkanku dalam kelompokmu, kau merasa berhak melakukan apapun atas hidupku!"

Toneri nampak terpaku sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia membiarkanku pergi, sekilas aku meliriknya dari ujung mataku dan aku bisa menangkap suatu kilat ganjil dari maniknya.

Aku sudah tahu siapa lelaki itu, Toneri Otsutsuki, dia adalah orang yang berbahaya, walau ia memiliki jiwa yang tenang dan sangat perduli terhadap orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia memiliki semacam obsesi, Toneri yang lembut dan baik bisa berubah menjadi iblis gila yang haus darah. Karena itu sudah banyak orang yang meregang nyawa di tangannya.

Aku tak ingin Toneri ikut mengotori tangannya atas masalah yang bisa kutanggung sendiri!

.

.

Sepasang akik hitam itu nampak mengerjab sesaat, bibirnya terkantup kasar, sesekali geraman amarah nampak muncul di wajahnya. Tangan kekarnya sesekali menari dia atas keyboard, kemudian decakan kembali terdengar di bibirnya. Sementara itu sosok wanita dengan rambut indigo nampak menghela nafas pelan, ia menatap sang atasan dengan raut lelah.

"Apa anda butuh kopi, Sasuke-sama?" tawar sosok perempuan itu.

Sasuke mengeleng pelan dan tetap fokus pada layar monitor di depannya.

"Aku heran, bagaimana mungkin krisis moneter bisa melingkupi Konoha saat ini..." ucap perempuan bermain bulan itu. Sementara Sasuke nampak menghela nafas pasrah sebelum kemudian bibirnya nampak terbuka memberikan jawaban.

"Pemimpin saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya, korupsi di mana-mana, sampai-sampai berdampak juga dalam saham perusahaan besar macam Uchiha. Ini pertama kalinya sejak sekian tahun... selama ini apapun krisis yang terjadi tidak sampai mempengaruhi harga saham Uchiha." Ucapnya.

"Saya merasa ada yang mencurigakan, Sasuke-sama. Saya sudah mengecek jumlah saham pada bulan awal tahun ini, seharusnya bisa bertahan atau setidaknya bertambah sekitar 4% dari seharusnya, namun malah menurun drastis hingga mencapai batas bawah minimum." Ucap perempuan itu. "Apakah ada yang memanipulasinya? Maksud saya, jangan-jangan ada pihak luar yang diam-diam memanipulasi data saham perusahaan kita sehingga terjadi ketimpangan yang sangat rumit seperti ini?"

Sasuke nampak terdiam sejenak. Mencerna analisis asistennya, ia pun juga setuju dengan hipotesis perempuan bermata bulan itu. Karena dia menemukan beberapa kejanggalan dalam kemerosotan saham perusahaannya.

Blam!

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka, sosok sulung Uchiha, Itachi melangkah menuju meja direksi tempat sang adik tengah bekerja, Sasuke mengabaikannya sampai kemudian Itachi melempar sebuah map tebal ke atas meja kerja Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi menatap Itachi sengit.

"Apa?"

Itachi mendegus sejenak sampai kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Sikap ketusmu tak juga berubah, eh?" sindirnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Jika tujuanmu kemari hanya itu, kau bisa segera enyah dari sini, Itachi!" usirnya. Itachi mendelik sampai kemudian melangkah menuju pinggir meja, meraih map tebal itu dan membukanya, mengasurkannya pada Sasuke.

"Lihat! Kau bisa melihatnya kan, kemerosotan tajam ini sangat mencurigakan." Ucapnya. "Padahal baru beberapa minggu sejak perhitungan saham terakhir dan setelah cek dilakukan untuk kedua kalinya saham perusahaan Uchiha sudah turun hampir 10%."

Sasuke menatap sang kakak sekilas sampai kemudian ia menghela nafas berat. "Ada yang aneh di sini!"

"Menurutku, sepertinya seseorang sudah memanipulasi data perusahaan Uchiha!" ucap Itachi tiba-tiba. Sasuke menatap sang kakak dengan raut malas.

"Lalu siapa orang itu?" tanyanya.

Itachi menutup maniknya sejenak sampai kemudian ia menatap Sasuke serius. "Aku sudah menyelidikinya Sasuke! Dan aku tak ingin mengatakan ini!" ujarnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya sejenak sampai kemudian Itachi nampak berdiri tegak dan menatap Sasuke lama. Bungsu Uchiha itu bahkan mampu menangkap raut keraguan dari sepasang manik akik milik Uchiha sulung itu.

"Organisasi mafia Akatsuki, memanipulasi data saham perusahaan Uchiha, menyedot sekian dana perusahaan kita ke rekening gelap mereka. Jika ini terus terjadi maka tidak lama lagi perusahaan Uchiha akan hancur. Kita akan habis!"

Ucapan Itachi bagai angin lalu bagi Sasuke, Uchiha bungsu yang tahun ini tengah menginjak usia ke-25 nampak kembali memfokuskan maniknya kepada layar monitor di depannya. Sampai kemudian ia menekan tombol 'enter' yang mengirim email kepada seseorang.

Itachi nampak mendelik tak puas, tangannya berkacak pinggang. Sampai Sasuke mendengus kecil dan mengeser layar monitor itu ke arah sang kakak dengan seringai penuh kemenangan.

"Berhentilah berputus asa Itachi. Lakukanlah sesuatu yang bisa membuat mafia Akatsuki itu kalang kabut." Remehnya. "Aku sudah mengirimkan email kepada jasa Anbu, aku yakin tak butuh waktu lama mereka akan kembali merentas data perusahaan Uchiha yang dicuri oleh Akatsuki!" ucapnya.

Itachi mendengus kesal sampai kemudian Uchiha sulung itu memutuskan meninggalkan sang adik. Kakinya yang besar melangkah melewati lorong kantor Uchiha, tangannya meraih ponsel dan menari di atas tuts tombol. Menghubungi seseorang, sampai sebuah nada sambung berbunyi berulang-ulang kemudian terdengar suara di ujung sana.

"_Hallo?"_

Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya. "Darui-san, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"_Ah, kau Itachi-san? Apa yang bisa kubantu?"_

"Bisa kau selidiki siapa dalang dibalik perentasan data Uchiha oleh Akatsuki? Aku membutuhkannya segera!"

"_Oh, tentu saja Itachi-san, aku akan mencarinya paling lama seminggu ini."_

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa bisa selama itu?"

"_Akatsuki bukan organisasi mafia sembarangan Itachi-san, untuk menyusup di dalam mereka bukan pekerjaan mudah. Aku butuh waktu, karena banyak trik-trik yang harus dilakukan. Tapi tenang saja, aku punya koneksi di sana, walaupun mungkin untuk mendapatkan informasi harus mengeluarkan biaya yang tidak sedikit."_

"Berapapun akan kupenuhi, yang terpenting aku ingin datamu benar-benar akurat dan dapat dipercaya. Selama ini aku tak pernah meragukanmu Darui-san, jadi jangan mengecewakanku!"

"_Tenang saja Itachi-san, aku tidak akan pernah membuat client-ku kecewa!"_

Itachi segera memutuskan sambungannya dan melangkah keluar gedung Uchiha. Sementara sosok laki-laki berambut hijau segera melangkah mengikuti Itachi. Lelaki bernama Minamoto itu adalah asisten Itachi sehingga tanggung jawabnya pula lah ia harus mengikuti ke mana perginya sulung Uchiha itu selama masih dalam waktu bertugas.

Sementara Sasuke di ruangannya nampak merenung sejenak, Hinata baru saja kembali dari kantin kantor dan menaruh secangkir kopi di atas meja untuk atasannya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-sama?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "Seperti perkiraanmu, ada orang yang menjadi dalang dibalik penurunan saham perusahaan Uchiha!"

Hinata mengerukan alisnya serius, begitupula Sasuke yang dengan helaan nafas panjang akhirnya mengenyahkan tubuhnya pada kursi direkturnya, sementara kemudian perempuan berambut indigo itu melangkah keluar ruangan sembari membawa berkas-berkas yang sudah ditandatangani oleh sang atasan. Sasuke melirik jam di atas dinding, waktu telah menunjukkan saat makan siang dan ia memutuskan beranjak keluar untuk mengisi perutnya. Ia memang tidak merasa lapar, tapi Sasuke cukup sadar diri bahwa tubuhnya tetap membutuhkan nutrisi dan energi. Namun belum sampai Uchiha bungsu itu mencapai pintu terdengar deringan nyaring dari ponsel di jasnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya kala menangkap nama Naruto di layar ponselnya.

"Hn?" sapanya.

"_Teme! Apa kau sedang longgar hari ini?" _tanya Naruto di ujung sana.

"Hn, tidak, aku baru saja mau makan siang. Ada apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Ah, baguslah, bisa kita bertemu di cafe East Senju? Ada hal penting yang ingin kuberutahukan padamu!" _

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Baiklah, tunggu aku Dobe!"

Kemudian panggilan ditutup. Sasuke segera melangkah keluar kantor dan mengemudikan mobilnya menuju cafe tempat janjiannya dengan Naruto. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai sang Uchiha muda itu sampai dan ia segera masuk ke dalam cafe yang tidak terlalu ramai. Namun banyak anak-anak muda yang seketika memperhatikan sang bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke mendengus sejenak sampai kemudian mengabaikannya saat melihat sosok pirang tengah melambaikan tangannya dari arah pojok cafe.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke to the point. Naruto segera memanggil pelayan.

"Tenanglah Sasuke. Kita bisa memesan makanan sejenak!" timpal Naruto. Sang pelayan yang dipanggilnya datang dan menyerahkan dua buku menu dan sebuah notes kepada Naruto. "Kau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto, tangan besarnya segera menulis 'ramen' dalam notes tersebut.

Sasuke meletakkan buku menunya. "Sushi!" ucapnya singkat. "Dan jus tomat!" imbuhnya.

Naruto segera menuliskan pesanan sahabatnya itu. Kemudian menyerahkan kepada sang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat. Sepeninggal pelayan itu, Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah menunggu pesanan tiba-tiba saling menatap. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya kala menangkap raut serius dari wajah Uzumaki itu.

"Aku punya kabar penting untukmu, Teme!" ucap Naruto. Tiba-tiba tangan besarnya merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan selembar foto kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya tak mengerti sampai kemudian ia mengambil foto yang diserahkan Naruto kepadanya, maniknya nampak membeliak sejenak sampai kemudian ia menatap Naruto tak sabar.

"Di mana kau melihatnya, Dobe?!" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menelan ludahnya sejenak. "Aku melihatnya di bar beberapa waktu lalu!" ucap Naruto. "Awalnya aku benar-benar tidak percaya, tapi aku yakin, dia Sakura-chan yang sudah menghilang lima tahun ini!" ucap Naruto lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas gusar, ia memegangi kepalanya. "Ya Tuhan, setelah sekian lama ia menghilang..." desahnya. "Lalu, apa yang ia lakukan di sana Dobe? Apa dia menjadi kupu-kupu malam di sana?" tanyanya tak sabar.

Naruto mengeleng pelan. "Tidak Teme! Dia tidak menjadi kupu-kupu malam, tapi lebih mengerikan daripada itu!"

Sasuke memicingkan maniknya, "Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah bertanya-tanya pada seseorang, dan kudengar dia menjadi anggota organisasi Akatsuki! Kemarin mereka melakukan transaksi narkoba di bar!" ucap Naruto. "Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana Sakura-chan bisa sampai masuk ke dalam organisasi itu, tapi aku yakin. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengannya, aku melihat Sakura-chan sudah berubah!" desah Naruto.

Sasuke menghela nafas gusar. Ia menatap pemandangan luar cafe yang nampak lenggang. Bagaimana mungkin gadis kecilnya bisa kembali terjebak ke dalam dunia hitam, dan lagipula kenapa Sakura bisa masuk menjadi anggota dari organisasi mafia yang sangat berbahaya. Apalagi organisasi itu juga organisasi yang nantinya akan menjadi lawan Sasuke dalam dunia bisnis.

Sasuke yakin, cepat atau lambat saat ia dan Akatsuki akan berhadapan akan tiba waktunya. Apalagi Akatsuki sudah berani menabuh genderang perang dengan menyabotase data-data saham perusahaan Uchiha. Dan pastinya Sasuke harus menghancurkan organisasi itu untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarganya.

"Kau harus membantuku, Dobe!" desah Sasuke. "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka, Cherry termasuk dalam bagian organisasi yang ingin kuhancurkan itu..."

Naruto menatap Sasuke iba. "Aku mengerti Teme, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Hinata. Belakangan ini Akatsuki berani menyabotase data saham perusahaanmu..." desahnya. "Aku akan membantumu. Bagaimanapun Akatsuki adalah organisasi yang sangat berbahaya." Ucapnya.

Sasuke hanya mampu menatap Naruto sekilas sebelum akhirnya mereka segera tersadar ketika pelayan telah mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

.

.

Sakura menutup laptop miliknya, ia menghela nafas bosan kala tidak ada hal-hal menarik yang bisa ia lakukan belakangan ini. Beberapa akses ke dunia maya sudah ia lakukan namun tak ada hal menarik di sana, kecuali beberapa berita-berita tentang kriminalitas dan politik yang tengah melanda Konoha.

"Aku heran, kita beberapa kali melakukan perampokan dan penculikan. Tapi kenapa media selalu menutup-nutupi nama Akatsuki?" celetuk Sakura sejenak sembari menatap seorang lelaki berkulit biru dengan gigi runcing itu.

Kisame Hoshigaki, nampak terkekeh sejenak. Ia menatap gadis cantik di hadapannya yang tengah menatapnya bosan, tangannya yang besar meraih sebuah jarum suntik yang kemudian ia suntikkan pada lengannya.

"Akatsuki bukan organisasi sembarangan Saku-chan, mana berani media memberitakan macam-macam tentang organisasi ini!" ucapnya. "Jika adapun, tidak sampai tiga hari pasti kantor mereka sudah gulung tikar karena dirampok oleh komplotan organisasi ini."

Sakura menghela nafas bosan sampai ia kemudian menatap jengah Kisame dan merebut jarum suntik itu dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. Kisame nampak memperotes karena ia masih cairan yang ia suntikkan dari suntikan itu belum sampai setengah.

"Berhentilah mengkonsumsi obat-obatan ini Kisame!" ketus Sakura galak. "Lihat! Kau kecanduan parah, jangan sampai kau akhirnya kurus kerontang dan akhirnya dibuang sia-sia karena over dosis!"

Kisame menghela nafas gusar. "Ayolah Sakura-chan, kau tahu bukan kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mengkonsumsi itu!" protesnya.

Namun Sakura memicingkan matanya tidak senang, "omong kosong! Benda-benda seperti ini hanya merusak tubuhmu! Cukup sudah kau menjual obat-obatan haram ini! Tapi jangan sampai kau mengkonsumsinya! Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar bahaya obat-obatan adiktif?!"

Kisame mendengus kecil. "Kau terlalu banyak berceramah Sakura, untuk orang-orang dari dunia hitam seperti kita ini, narkoba, alkohol dan seks bebas sudah hal biasa. Kau tak perlu banyak berceramah, nikmati sajalah!"

Sakura mendelik, "Oh! kau tahu Kisame, narkoba bisa membuatmu ketagihan, overdosis dan mati. Alkohol juga bisa merusak organ-organ tubuhmu dan kau akan mati, seks bebas bisa membuatmu kena penyakit kelamin, HIV ataupun AIDS, itupun akhirnya kau akan mati! Daripada mati perlahan-lahan, tersiksa dan menyusahkan orang lain, bagaimana jika kutembak saja kau sekarang dan kau akan segera mati dengan cepat?" desis Sakura sembari menarik pistol miliknya dari sakunya.

Kisame mendelik pelan. Sampai kemudian mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya. "Baik-baik Sakura-chan, aku akan berhenti mengkonsumsi obat-obatan itu!" desahnya. Sakura tersenyum lega dan melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pistol miliknya.

"Hihi, itu baru Kisame!" ucapnya.

Kisame nampak menghela nafas gusar sembari melirik gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah meminum jus sembari mengenyahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sakura termasuk anggota Akatsuki yang memiliki kemampuan, Sakura sendiri termasuk bawahan favorit Pein. Sehingga banyak anggota Akatsuki lain yang segan terhadapnya, walaupun usianya masih 17 tahun, tapi Sakura termasuk gadis yang tangguh, di balik wajah cerianya yang terlihat lugu, Sakura adalah gadis yang cukup sadis. Ia memang tidak pernah membunuh, tapi Sakura tidak segan-segan menarik pelatuk pistolnya hanya untuk sekedar memberikan pelajaran bahwa jangan sampai siapapun berani menentang kata-katanya.

Kisame tahu, di balik wajah malaikat itu, tersembunyi iblis yang sebenarnya.

Sakura adalah bentuk dari cetakan masa lalu kelam dalam hidupnya. Kisame sudah mendengar bagaimana hidup gadis itu saat masih kanak-kanak, dijual sang ayah pada seorang muchikari, menjadi simpanan seorang lelaki kaya dan terakhir terlunta-lunta di jalanan.

Kisame sendiri tahu, saat pertama bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu. Ia hanyalah gadis polos dengan tatapan kosong, sampai kemudian di bawah bimbingan Pein, sang pemimpin Akatsuki. Sakura di latih sekeras mungkin sampai akhirnya gadis itu berubah 180 derajat berbeda dari lima tahun lalu.

Kisame menghela nafas sejenak ketika Sakura tiba-tiba bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, diam-diam tangan besarnya meraih suntikan yang berada di tempat sampah dan berniat menyuktikkan sisa cairan itu di lengannya. Namun sebelum Kisame berhasil menyuntikkan ujung jarum itu di kulitnya terdengar suara tembakan dan suara kaca jendela yang pecah. Kisame terpaku sejenak melihat pintu yang tadinya tertutup tiba-tiba terbuka dengan gerakan pelan dan sosok Sakura menatapnya tajam tanpa ekpresi dengan pistol teracung ke arahnya. Kisame segera melempar suntikan itu ke tempat sampah dan melemparkan cengiran ke arah gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan gugup.

.

.

Pein menatap datar monitor di hadapannya. Ia mendengus pelan sampai kemudian sebuah seringai berkembang di bibirnya, sosok perempuan nampak bergelayut di pangkuannya, memeluk tubuh tegapnya dan menciumi dadanya yang nampak telanjang. Sampai kemudian sosok gadis berambut merah muda melangkah masuk. Pein mengalihkan tatapannya sejenak dan menyuruh wanita yang tadinya bergelayut di pangkuannya untuk menyingkir.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Pein, maniknya yang berriak menatap gadis itu sejenak sampai ia menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya lugu.

"Kukira kau memanggilku, Pein-sama?" tanya Sakura balik. Pein mengangguk-angguk sekilas dan kembali menatap layar monitor di depannya.

"Instingmu tajam seperti biasanya, Sakura!" ucap Pein. "Ah, aku punya tugas untukmu!" Pein menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu sejenak. "Kelompok Death Shadow, menawarkan transaksi malam ini."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Jadi, apa kantor mana yang akan dijarah malam ini?" tanya Sakura.

Pein menarik sudut bibirnya. "Uchiha Corp! Death Shadow dan Akatsuki akan berkerja sama untuk membobol Uchiha Corp malam ini!"

Sakura nampak mengernyit sejenak. "Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama perusahaan itu, tapi entahlah, aku tidak terlalu ingat..." ujar Sakura.

Pein mendengus geli. "Uchiha adalah perusahaan besar, Sakura sayang! Sepertinya kau lebih banyak terfokus pada nama-nama organisasi kecil-kecilan sehingga kau jarang mencari-cari berita tentang perusahaan besar. Yah walau begitu, kali ini kita akan berurusan dengan salah satu perusahaan raksasa di Konoha."

Sakura menatap Pein sejenak. "Lalu, apa yang harus kuambil kali ini?"

Pein menarik sudut bibirnya, "Tidak banyak, kau hanya perlu mencuri data saham simpanan Uchiha yang tersimpan di sistem pusat. Kemudian menyabotasenya dan mengalirkan dana itu ke Akatsuki."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Baiklah! Tapi, aku ingin Toneri tidak lagi ikut serta dalam misi kali ini."

Pein mengangkat alisnya. Sakura mendengus. "Dia selalu menyerobot pekerjaanku, aku tidak suka! Kali ini biarkan aku bekerja sendiri!" ujar Sakura.

Pein mendengus geli dan menyetujui keinginan gadis muda itu. "Selamat bekerja Sakura."

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, "well, saatnya beraksi ala _spy_!" kemudian gadis itu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan sang pemimpin Akatsuki.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE!**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for udah review, maaf selama ini saya menelantarkan fic ini hampir satu tahun lamanya. Terima kasih karena kalian masih mau mengikuti fic ini. :D **

**Sign**

**Kazama Sakura**


	11. Chapter 11

**Masashi Kishimoto©Naruto**

**My Way**

**By Kazama Sakura**

**Chapter 11**

**.**

_Cinta itu hal sederhana, _

_Dimana saat kau pergi bahkan menghilang sekalipun,_

_Rasa itu akan terus ada._

_._

_._

Sakura melangkah mengendap-endap ke dalam sebuah gedung raksasa di mana perusahaan Uchiha berada. Kaki mungilnya melangkah pelan menuju sebuah pos penjaga, setelah memukul pingsan seorang satpam, ia melemparkan tembakan kedap suara pada salah satu _CCTV_ yang berada di sudut sana. Senyum nampak mengembang di bibirnya, bibir mungilnya mengambil sebuah _HT_ dan bibirnya berucap.

"_Roger! Ready!"_ ujarnya.

Dan sekelompok orang-orang berbaju hitam dengan penutup muka berwarna hitam segera keluar dari sebuah mobil boks yang terparkir tak jauh dari gedung Uchiha _Corp_. Orang-orang itu bergerak secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan berhasil menerobos masuk dan bergerak menuju daerah yang sudah disterilkan oleh Sakura dari kamera pengintai.

Sementara gerombolan tersebut bergerak menuju lantai satu, Sakura diam-diam menyusup ke dalam ruang pengontrol _CCTV_ bibirnya melengkung senang ketika menemukan hanya seorang penjaga yang berada di sana, dengan satu tembakan tanpa suara, ia melepaskan peluru bius yang langsung melumpuhkan petugas itu dalam sekejab.

Berbeda dengan anggota Akatsuki yang lain, Sakura termasuk anggota yang tak pernah membunuh lawannya, ia selalu meninggalkan sang lawan dalam keadaan hidup, walau dalam kondisi paling parah hanyalah sekarat. Pekerjaan membunuh biasanya di lakukan oleh anggota-anggota yang lain atau bawahan Sakura, bisa juga anggota yang lebih senior daripada dirinya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Hai, bisa satu dua orang datang ke sini? Aku berada di ruang kontrol!" perintah Sakura dari _HT_ di tangannya. Tak butuh berapa lama dari anggota gerombolan yang berjumlah duabelas itu mulai berpencar dan dua orang yang diperintahkan oleh Sakura sudah sampai di ruang kontrol.

"Awasi sudut-sudut kamera yang aman untuk dilewati. Aku tak bisa mematikan semua _CCTV_ di gedung ini karena bisa membuat kecurigaan!" ucap Sakura. "Lalu, jangan lukai atau bunuh petugas yang di sana! Dia sudah kuberikan bius dosis tinggi, kupastikan dia takkan sadar sampai hari menjelang esok!" perintahnya kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut yang langsung fokus memperhatikan dan memberikan intruksi tentang sudut-sudut yang aman di lalui oleh anggota mereka.

Sementara Sakura diam-diam menyusup melalui jalur _lift_, tangan mungilnya dengan lincah berpegang pada besi-besi kabel yang menarik _lift_ menuju lantai teratas. Sakura membuka langit-langit _lift_ tersebut kemudian tangan mungilnya melepaskan tembakan tanpa suara yang langsung merusak kamera _CCTV_ yang terpasang di sudut ruangan _lift._ Sakura segera masuk ke dalam ruangan lift tersebut dan menekan tombol menuju lantai teratas.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Kantuk sudah menguasainya, namun puluhan map yang masih harus diperiksa masih menumpuk di dekatnya. Ia menghela nafas berat, ketika melihat ke arah jam dinding di ruangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Sasuke tahu, ia sudah berkerja sampai larut malam ini, tidak jauh berbeda seperti kemarin-kemarin dan akhirnya Uchiha satu itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tumpukan dokumennya sejenak. Ia melangkah menuju pojok ruangannya di mana sebuah ruangan pribadi di sediakan di sana.

Tangannya melonggarkan dasinya sejenak dan melepaskannya, setelah membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya sampai sebatas dada, ia melangkah menuju dapur mini yang berada di sudut ruangan yang lain. Maniknya menatap pemandangan kemegahan Konohagakure di malam hari, walaupun waktu telah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Namun kemerlap di kota ini tidak juga padam.

Sasuke menyeduh kopi tanpa gula dan meminumnya sejenak guna menghilangkan kantuk. Ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dengan perlahan kakinya melangkah menuju pintu penghubung ruangan pribadinya dengan ruangan direktur. Tangannya membuka perlahan.

.

Sakura tersenyum sekilas ketika akhirnya pintu _lift_ menjeblak terbuka, dengan langkah ringan ia melenggang menuju ruangan direktur Uchiha di ujung lorong sana. Sesekali manik klorofilnya memperhatikan pemandangan kota Konoha yang nampak gemerlap dari atas sini. Sesekali ia berdecak kagum ketika baru pertama kalinya ia melihat kota yang selama ini telah membesarkannya nampak begitu menakjubkan. Selama ini Sakura hanya tau, bagaimana sisi kelam dari sudut-sudut kecil dibalik gemerlapnya Konohagakure.

Sakura tidak serta merta terlarut dalam kekagumannya, ia segera memegang kenop pintu ruangan direktur, dan memutarnya pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis, keadaan ruangan yang kosong sudah ia perkirakan, karena pasti pemimpin Uchiha _Corp_ sudah terlelap di kediamannya yang nyaman tanpa menyadari bahwa esoknya ia akan kalang kabut saat tau ruangannya telah kebobolan.

Sakura terkikik pelan membayangkan bagaimana konyolnya si direktur itu.

Sakura mengedarkan maniknya ke seluruh ruangan dan ia melangkah menuju meja direktur yang nampak penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen. Rambut merah mudanya terikat dengan rapi dibalik tudung hitam dan ia memakai kacamata untuk penyamaran sehingga tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya. Sakura tahu bahwa ciri-cirinya sangat mudah diingat apalagi dengan warna rambutnya yang sangat mencolok.

Sakura membuka salah satu map dan mendengus pelan. "Ck, pasti pusing sekali setiap hari berkutat dengan map-map merepotkan ini." Decak Sakura. "Ah, aku harus segera mencari brangkasnya!"

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke menyipitkan maniknya dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Tangan kekarnya meletakkan cangkir kopi di sebuah meja yang terletak tidak begitu jauh, ia segera meraih sebuah pistol dari laci yang memang sudah ia siapkan.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu itu dan berjalan mengendap, sementara si penyusup tengah sibuk berjongkok sembari mengeledah laci meja direktur. Sementara itu Sakura mengerutkan alisnya ketika menangkap suara langkah kaki yang tertangkap indra pendengarannya yang tajam. Dengan gerakan defensif, Sakura meraih pisau lipat yang terselip di sepatu _boots_nya dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bangkit.

Sementara Sasuke memegang erat-erat pistol di tangannya, ia memicingkan matanya, bergerak menuju sisi samping meja. Dan saat ia mengintip sudut dibalik meja direktur itu, sosok berpakaian hitam tiba-tiba melemparkan tendangan ke arahnya. Sasuke yang segera menghindar, namun pistolnya terlempar. Sementara sosok berpakaian hitam itu tiba-tiba berbalik sembari menghunuskan pisau lipatnya, Sasuke menghindar dan menahan lengan sosok itu dengan lengannya, kakinya segera menekuk dan menikung kaki lawannya, namun mampu dihindari oleh sosok berpakaian hitam itu.

Kesempatan itu Sasuke manfaatkan dengan menepis tangan sang lawan sehingga pisaunya terlempar dan Sasuke segera menerjang lawannya. Kedua jatuh beguling-guling di lantai, saat posisi Sasuke berada di bawahnya tiba-tiba sosok itu mengunci gerakannya dan melayangkan sebuah tinju yang seketika langsung menghantam wajahnya.

Sasuke memekik pelan merasakan ngilu dipipinya, ternyata lawannya tidak main-main. Pukulan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan padanya namun Sasuke segera mengambil kesempatan dengan berguling kembali, membalikkan keadaan dan sang lawan berada di bawahnya. Namun sebelum ia berhasil memberikan pukulan balasan, tiba-tiba sebuah hantaman kuat mengenai belakang kepalanya, Sasuke meringis dan berguling, melepaskan sang lawan.

Sosok berpakaian hitam itu hendak menendang tubuhnya, namun Sasuke segera berguling menghindar dan bangkit. Kakinya langsung membentuk kuda-kuda dan segera menendang sosok berpakaian hitam itu dan langsung membuatnya terlempar menuju sofa yang berada di samping meja direktur.

Sementara itu, sosok berpakaian hitam itu meringis ketika merasakan rasa ngilu di perutnya. Konsentrasinya pecah dan ia terbatuk-batuk kecil sembari memegangi perutnya, namun sebelum ia bangkit, tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lengannya dan memiting tangannya ke belakang kemudian mendorongnya keras ke arah dinding. Menguncinya.

"Ahhh!" Sakura memekik ketika dadanya tertekan di dinding, ia meringis. Sementara Sasuke menatap datar sang lawan yang sudah tak berkutik. Tangan kekarnya yang lain menahan lengan sang lawan sementara tangannya yang lain menarik kasar tudung yang dipakai sosok berpakaian hitam itu.

Maniknya melebar kala melihat surai panjang bewarna merah muda jatuh bebas hingga pinggang sosok itu. Sakura masih meringis pelan, sementara Sasuke bergumam pelan.

"_Cherry...?"_

Iris klorofil Sakura nampak melebar sejenak sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke membalik tubuhnya dan menekan kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya. Sakura meneguk ludahnya gugup ketika tangan kekar Sasuke menarik kacamata miliknya, sehingga iris klorofil itu mampu menangkap sepasang _onyx_ yang seketika langsung mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?!" cicit Sakura.

Sasuke mengigit bibirnya, ia menatap Sakura nanar. Terpancar segala kerinduan yang selama ini telah ia pendam, ketika akhirnya setelah lima tahun berlalu ia bisa kembali berjumpa dengan gadis kecilnya yang ia cintai. Dengan gerakan pelan tangan kekarnya menyentuh dangu Sakura, mengecupnya pelan. Sampai kemudian lumatan demi lumatan ia berikan kepada gadis itu.

Begitupun dengan rasa rindu yang membuncah dalam dirinya, Sakura perlahan mulai ikut terhanyut dan menyambut ciuman sang Uchiha. Setelah pergulatan mereka dalam ciuman penuh kerinduan, Sasuke memberikan jeda, wajah mereka masih menempel erat, bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas berat dari pemilik manik _onyx_ itu.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini_, Cherry_?" bisik Sasuke lembut. Sakura menarik nafas berat, di tengah nafasnya yang terengah-engah ia menatap laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Aku..." ia terpengkur, tak mampu berucap. Maniknya menatap nanar Sasuke, dan kemudian sang Uchiha kembali melancrkan kecupan pada bibir mungilnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." desah Sakura menyebut nama laki-laki itu. Sementara Sasuke beralih pada leher jenjangnya dan menghisapnya lama. "Ahh, Sasuke-_kun_...!" Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh tegap itu. Dan berhasil!

Sasuke menatap gadisnya, memperhatikannya, ketika ia bisa melihat bagaimana sosok _Cherry-_nya mulai banyak berubah. Wajahnya terlihat lebih cantik, tubuhnya bahkan lebih sintal dan jenjang dari saat terakhir mereka bertemu. Dan tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke meneguk ludahnya gugup.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, ie menatapnya kelu. "Sasuke-_kun_..." cicitnya kembali memanggil nama pemuda itu. Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, dengan penuh suka cita ia memeluk erat sosok itu.

"_Cherry._.." bisiknya pelan. Sakura pun juga memeluknya, menumpahkan rasa rindunya.

.

.

"Kau... anggota Akatsuki?!" Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya. Sementara Sakura menatapnya getir, ia mengangguk membenarkan. Setelah pertemuan mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan saling bicara. Dan Sakura menceritakan tentang keberadaannya saat ini.

"Aku, tak pernah tahu kalau kau menjadi direktur di sini." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum sendu. "Well, baru kusadari, bahwa kau seorang Uchiha." Kekehnya pelan.

Sasuke nampak mengangkat alisnya. "Ah ya, aku... dulu tidak pernah memberitahumu ya. Kupikir selama ini kau tahu, ya kau pasti mendapatkan informasi tentangku, kan?"

Sakura mengeleng pelan. "Tidak juga, selama ini aku lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih. Akupun jarang terjun langsung dalam pekerjaan seperti ini..." ujarnya. "Dan sepertinya aku lupa, bahwa nama margamu adalah Uchiha, _ne_, Sasuke_-kun_."

Sasuke mendengus pelan, ia menatap lembut gadis manis di hadapannya. "Benar-benar kebetulan yang lucu, bagaimana kau bisa tidak mengenali seluk beluk targetmu?"

Sakura mendengus kesal, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku... tidak terlalu memperhatikan." Akunya.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "_Cherry..._ kau sudah banyak berubah." Ujarnya.

Sakura menatapnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya membuang muka menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati gadisnya. "_Cherry_, kumohon tinggallah bersamaku!" pintanya. Namun Sakura tiba-tiba menahan bahunya, ia menatap Sasuke sendu.

"Maaf, aku... tidak bisa." Ucapnya sembari menghindari tatapan dari pria Uchiha tersebut, kaki mungkilnya mulai melangkah, berkelit dari rengkuhan yang Sasuke tawarkan untuknya. Maniknya yang klorofilnya nampak berkaca-kaca dan kemudian gadis itu mengedipkan maniknya sehingga airmata lolos dari pelupuk.

Bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh permohonan, Sakura mengabaikannya dan melangkah mundur. Bergerak menuju pintu.

"_Cherry_?!" panggil Sasuke berusaha menghentikannya, namun Sakura hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia bebalik sekilas.

"Jangan cari aku, Sasuke-_kun_!" pintanya. "Suatu hari... aku sendirilah. Yang akan datang padamu!" kemudian Sakura berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan sang Uchiha yang terpaku di ruangannya. Sementara Sakura melangkah menuju lift. Ia menghapus airmatanya dan mengangkat _HT_ di tangannya.

"_Roger_! Misi selesai, bagaimana dengan tujuan kalian?"

"_Roger, Ready!"_

"Oke, segera keluar dari sana. Aku akan menyusul!" perintah Sakura. Setelah komunikasinya terputus. Gadis itu menatap nanar pintu _lift_ dan dinding _lift _yang menampakkan pemandangan kota Konoha yang memerlap. Entah kenapa timbul penyesalan dalam diri Sakura, ketika teringat bahwa, ia ia tergabung dalam Akatsuki.

Di mana jika kau bergabung ke dalamnya, maka kau sudah bersumpah setia akan selalu tunduk. Dan jika kau keluar dari sana, maka itu artinya kau mati. Hanya kematianlah yang bisa membebaskanmu dari belenggu Akatsuki.

.

**TBC**

**Author Note :**

**Ternyata memang susah bikin action, jadi kayaknya biarkan mengalir apa adanya. Dan sedikit demi sedikit hubungan SasuSaku akan berlanjut. Kemudian soal Sasori, Sai dan masa lalu Hinata akan terkuak seiring chapter terbaru. Tapi mungkin agak lama karena saya update sesuai mood, jadi jumlah word tidak menentu.**

**Dan soal pertemuan SasuSaku yang ga greget, aku berusaha mempertahankan sisi lugu Sakura dihadapan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun mereka masih saling mencintai, dan Sakura benar-benar enggak melupakan Sasuke. Tapi dia memang sejak usia 12 tahun cuma tinggal di rumah Sasuke. Dan tidak tahu marga Sasuke yang sebenarnya, saat tahupun itu Cuma sekilas saat mencari info di internet. Dan lumrah kalau anak kecil biasanya gampang lupa apalagi untuk hal-hal yang dilihatnya sekilas. :D**

**Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu seperti biasanya, tapi saya bener-bener berterima kasih untuk reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca apalagi mereview, terima kasih untuk semuanya, tanpa kalian mungkin fic ini hanyalah sebuah fic di sudut FFn.**

**Thanks for review :**

_** , YoktfNavy, **__ijOnyx, Sherly, __**Laras921, **__nona mesha, __**Horyzza, Balqis980, **__Vshulieez, kuro shiina, __**UchiHaruno Misaki, UcHiharuno Kid, **__Me Ca, __** .1, **__UchihaRena, __**hasna. .1, aharamiharu, **__Chichak deth, __**Loopend Lilia, yuanthecutegirl, NethyTomatocherry, azuraukimo-chan, Uesugi Dera Maori, ikalutfi97, **__Darkshadow, __**hanazono yuri, Uchiha Riri, **__jf¸afatummy, __**Lhylia Kiryu, undhott, .3, haruka smile, , tataruka, IndahP, Miyuyuchan, krystaljung, suket alang alang, mantika mochi, , Utay, Sabila Foster.**_

**Sign,**

**Kazama Sakura**


End file.
